


Second chance

by Sylvia_nochance



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, Heavy Angst, Love, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Russian Mafia, Slow Burn, banana fish - Freeform, because they deserve better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 14:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 71,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvia_nochance/pseuds/Sylvia_nochance
Summary: The ghosts of the past follow Blanca relentlessly. Just as he thought his life was going to set sail for the monotone Caribbean, his unsolved problems come back crawling. Life after Natasha can become either a blissful one or a nightmare. But God never makes it easy for those who don't try. And the things you leave behind demand an explanation.Blanca needs to face the depths of his heart and atone for both his sins and desires as he opens the path towards a new beginning. His skills must come in handy once and for all if he wants an attempt at a second chance.





	1. Prologue - Save it

**Author's Note:**

> Because our dearest Blanca rarely receives and often gives, this is a oneshot-turned-story about how not only the boys, but Blanca deserved better! (SPOILER) In this work, Ash is pretty much alive after "napping in the library" and plays a huge part in Blanca's new adventure, eager to return at least a little of what he's been gifted from the assassin. I live for their dynamics so there will be plenty! Also, this is Banana Fish, so it definitely has action, it just waits to be released  
> There will also be a couple of female characters that I built after my own heart, so if you ever feel bothered, please stop reading and do not shame. This is a work of fiction and it contains the reality viewed from my own eyes. Thank you for your attention!

  
A sigh out of many, it appeared to be the only sound Blanca was capable of making during his last night in Manhattan. His departure was inevitable, almost painful for what is true, yet life moved on and so should he. Although going back in a never-ending vacation was a small matter of laughter that made the man gulp down the last sip of his drink. He was a fine man with fine taste: whiskey was something he'd enjoy alone for in company of others he'd choose something suitable to be drunk and shared among women and men akin. Fingertips tracing the rim of the glass in monotone motions, his mind was altogether somewhere else, accompanied by the lonely sound of a saxophone. Blanca loved jazz; he'd always say it was the genre closest to his soul so it was to no one's doubt that he'd choose a jazz club to laze in during the night. The public around him was neither distinguished, nor special: it was a mere over-polished crowd, attempting to live a life well above their class and throw their current status into oblivion for the night. It amused him, strangely, how humans found pleasure in distracting themselves from the monotone life they led and how in an apathetic resolve they wanted to mask themselves under something they could never reach. Shaking his ebony head, he looked up from the naked ice in his glass to order another drink.

  
“May I—”

  
“A dry gin for me, thank you.” Was a serene voice that cut through the buzz of the club, adamantly but ever so gentle triumphantly taking over his. A mere two chairs away sat a woman, crossed legs and a melancholy over her face so vivid it almost pushed Blanca to introduce himself.

  
He didn't (it simply wasn’t the mood to do so) and her drink came as fast as her order. Careful as though not to give away his sudden interest, Blanca sketched a quick portrait of hers in the back of his head. A refined woman he would say, sharp and coherent gestures seemed to hint at a powerful character and her casual black trousers fit well with her burgundy shirt.

  
_‘A woman after my own liking’_ he'd chuckle. He ordered his third whiskey and waited patiently. It was barely one after midnight; he had all the time in the world to waste and all the reason to tend to his own life without perturbing another.  
Sharp as he was, the corner of his eye caught a glimpse of a clumsy man making his way towards his two-chair-away companion and ultimately chose to ignore it, knowing well how much his demeanour would ruin her quiet yet pleasant presence. Although it was not so hard to guess that the other someone would break the fine presence of hers.

  
“ ‘scuse me lady, tis seat to you is empty as I see?”

 

“And bound to remain so,” she replied coldly, taking an uninterested sip from her gin.

 

“Ladies these days, play so hard to get, “ the vagabond laughed and slid himself to her right. “say, chica, what's your name?”

  
Silence. Blanca was watching everything cautiously, ready to intervene if necessary. Selfish and more arrogant than he'd love to admit, he merely observed the girl with aroused interest, following her nonchalant attitude towards the loud stranger.

  
“I am talking to you!” the tipsy raised his voice and proceeded in grabbing the woman by the wrist, gaining a disgusted look and piercing glances. “Am I not? I thought I had made that clear early on.”  
With a last sip on her drink, she threw her head back with a tinted casualty that pushed the assaulter away ultimately. Blanca couldn't contain a sliver of laughter.

  
“Another gin, monsieur?” she talked in response, turning her hazel eyes to the man standing two chairs away. As if asking for an explanation, she quirked a brow amused and almost dissatisfied and waited.  
Blanca mentally thanked himself for his decomposed reaction, something he wouldn’t normally do, and responded through a little cheer followed by his lips sipping from his glass. He couldn't be blamed for leaving the impression of a douche, but it only won a tired matured giggle.

  
“I've had my fair share of men tonight, I am sorry for not being able to put up with your antics. “ she talked slowly with a natural born charm that encouraged Blanca to follow what was left of an eventual thread of conversation.

 

“My deepest apologies, I would never want to invoke such antics upon yourself. I was merely celebrating.”

  
“I beg your pardon?”

  
She sounded intrigued. Blanca smiled.

  
“A while has passed since I'd seen a woman holding her ground and more importantly, triumphantly doing so. “

  
The emphasis on that particular word caused a small smirk to stir up her features. She cupped the glass of gin with one hand, gesturing absentmindedly with the other.

  
“Going through the crap I am, you pick up some cheats along the way. “

  
She caught the genuine laughter falling off of the man's lips and she followed close with a smile. At least the bad impression with which she was encountered wore away ambitiously fast.  
“You look like someone to attract trouble to herself.”

  
The girl stood up and almost instantly Blanca followed, occupying the two chairs that were left distancing themselves. Fast and instinctively they did so, no questions asked, none implied.  
“What is life without a little danger? At least, makes it worth living. “

  
The man nodded in agreement and muttered a response washed away in the romantic notes of the saxophone playing a new melody. Watching it intently, Blanca could read a sudden disinterest in anything but the instrument in the girl's orbs, so he didn't bother intervene. He quietly observed and waited. He knew better than to trouble a woman when at most bored by the outer world.

  
“What would your wife say if she saw you, strolling through a jazz club late at night with a lonesome lady who happens to have a strong liking to gin?” she broke through unexpectedly sudden, turning her face to him with no apparent reason that to respectfully look him in the eye while talking.

 

_She'd tell me to be happy_.

  
The whiskey tasted bland on his tongue, closing his lids for a moment to allow the question to sink in properly. The fact that she wouldn't be able to respond to that stirred something in Blanca's chest, but not quite a feeling. More like a memory faded away.  
“She is not here now, is she?” he replied after a long while and a sigh escaped from the girl's chest after being huddled for so long. The fear of touching a sensitive chord crept in. “So I wouldn't know and I couldn't ask.”

  
She felt guilty for asking such a common stupidity. She couldn't apologize. That man did not look like one to even accept apologies, or even process them. She smiled quietly and set the glass down on the counter. “If there’s one thing I know, you must like music. Jazz is, after all, something to be felt. “

  
Blanca simply agreed. He admired that he wasn't thrown a chaste apology and followed her lead. “And something that touches your soul is meant to be cherished. Though it is not very nice to say, you look pretty disastrous tonight, fair lady.”

  
She chuckled. “I never guessed someone as sharp as you would be in this club. I wouldn't have come here owing that knowledge.”

  
Blanca stood up and bowed. He wasn't the one to play on courtesy amidst being quite the charmer and she saw through that. And she took his raised hand as nothing more than a sheer invitation to enjoy the dance. He made a good first impression on her and the fact that he kept his space when needed and turned the courage card when the moment asked for it sewed a gentleman's image in her mind.

 

“Do I need to ask for this dance admitting that you have already taken my hand?”

  
She climbed down the chair and stood closer to him, guiding him through the crowd. “Save it. I expect you not to bore me until we go our separate ways.”

  
The night seemed all the more too short. “Indeed.” He made the first step and she followed not cautiously, but familiar and all in all, expectant.

  
“I think I never caught your name, “ the girl broke the comfortable silence after what passed as an eternity and the man looked down at her with a happy chuckle. “Blanca.”

  
He nodded his head and led the dance forward, somehow beautifully matching his pace with hers. It felt familiar as though they had danced before; in the absurdity of that, he forgot to ask for her name in return. He was too busy enjoying the little escape from reality. For the rest of the night, they never stood down, nor did they enjoy another drink. All they did was loll slowly to the rhythm, sometimes faster, other times slower, just as the feelings poured out through the melody. After the recent events with Ash and Golzine and everyone that came tumbling into his life, this short spam of time put his soul somewhat at ease. It was partly because of that woman and partly because she didn't ask for more than it should be for a first meeting, but it was the atmosphere, the calm of her body, the way she gave in not to him like all the other women, but to the world surrounding, and the bittersweet melancholy in her eyes that reminded him of the beauty of life so much forgotten. Time passed and passed and it was finally time the club closed and the avalanche of that pretending crowd spilled out, leaving Blanca and Sam at ease with themselves only under the dim light of a lamp and the majestic white shadows of the moon.

  
“Wow, “ Blanca mustered, a little too sincere once they set foot out of the club. The girl stretched her body and seemed to awaken to reality from the sweet trance the music pulled her in. She brought her hands together and glanced up at the tall silhouette, shaken for the first time from the mighty way he carried himself.

 

“As in a good wow or the kind of wow that makes you rethink which experience was your worst yet?”

  
The spring breeze carried a soft laughter to the unknown as he mimicked her little stretch and then locked eyes with the woman. He felt thankful for such a graceful presence and wondered what would have happened had he met her a tad earlier.

 

“A wow as in this night exceeded my expectations.” He stated simply and ran a hand through the locks of his hair that escaped his ponytail.

  
“I am glad. “ she smiled. “None of us will remember anything in the morning, but it was good while it lasted. I think that sometimes memories are bound to be forgotten. “

  
Blanca helplessly agreed and decided against his instinct of asking to take her home. It was something only natural to do, but he knew how bad he would screw it up to this independent woman. He simply bid her goodbye and watched her taxi stroll down the empty streets of Manhattan.  
Blanca shoved his hands in his pockets and lazily dragged his feet across the pavement, determined to walk home. “It must have been a sign not to repeat what I told Ash… no, what I told myself, huh, Natasha? “ he snorted and raised his eyes to the sky, tempted for a while to ditch the flight to the Caribbean and grant himself that second chance. He laughed and for the first time in a while, he never blamed himself for being so contradicted. He would go home and see in the morning if the whiskey could be blamed for not boarding the plane, in a futile attempt of his to grant himself something unique. Or if, eventually, the alcohol would just wash away the 'memories bound to be forgotten'. Blanca felt a tingle in his brain and squinted his beautiful eyes; he did not ask for that majestic woman's name.

" Thank you Blanca, for being so stupid sometimes. " he kicked a stone and secretly wished for a remedy to his foolish actions.


	2. Square one

The morning ringtone of the clock sent Blanca into an unjustified frenzy. One wouldn't classify 10 A.M as early morning, yet for some reason his hand moved heavier that particular moment, shutting down the annoying sound. It took him some time to bring his being out of bed – he looked horrible, he observed and muttered a chuckle. The mirror decided to play against him so he took a quick shower, reluctant to catch his reflection again. For what was worse, or who knew, for the best, he couldn't clean the events of the day before and it felt a tad troublesome. Leaning against the lifeless wall, he shivered not to the icy contact but to the vivid recollection of the few hours he lived. He shook his head once, twice as a mantra to release the poor prisoners from his mind and his memory safely tucked them away, in an area he kept hidden from himself in a futile attempt to escape the little persuasions of life.  
After all, he was trained to be like that, to throw away his emotions and cease the feelings—it was nothing to come back to, he thought. Natasha's death was caused by his carelessness, his wicked nonchalance to reality, his ‘I can do better than that’. He never assumed risks any longer. Not with women, anyhow. Although gentle and careful to any of the opposite sex, he never engaged for intimacy to the heart. By the time he finished serving breakfast, he had erased the night from his memory and ultimately fixed his hat, leaving the hotel room in the usual manner of his existence.

On the other side of the city, in a modest apartment, lay asleep the slim figure of Sam, engulfed in a deep slumber. It had two main rooms, one served as a bedroom with the main necessities: a bed, the wardrobe full of colorful clothes, a computer and a small bookcase. The other was a small living room with a tv and a coffee table, then the spacious pale green bathroom, often room of refugee, and the kitchen. Nothing special, but it was Sam's sanctuary which she would not trade. At least not at the moment. She rarely got the privilege to enjoy dreams—that particular sleeping session was lavish and gave her a sneak peek of her ideal performance. Amidst such happiness, a hurried hand on her shoulder woke her up, leaving a sulky Sam in her sheets.

  
“Sam! For Gods, you will be late—we will be late for rehearsals, goddamit! Wake up already.”

  
“Swearing is a blasphemy.” The other stated groggily from under the pillow where she hid her beautiful face.

  
“How many gins did you have? They tightened you pretty bad.”

  
_Gins? How come it was about alcohol? Why—_  
She stormed up in an instant and looked around. It was the familiar yellow of her room and the static aroma of alcohol lingering in the air. And she woke up only in the company of her best friend Eva, not a man. Definitely not last night’s stranger.  
“What's up?” Eva inquired. “You are too pale, are you sure you’re alright?”

  
After a pause and an intervention of the raw reality “...yeah. Give me a second to brush my teeth.”

  
Eva stood up from the edge of the bed and skipped to the kitchen, sulking a bit after Sam advised her she'd serve breakfast at the dance studio. “So, “ Eva bat her eyelashes, munching on a snack. “How was Anthony?”

  
_'His name was Blanca'_. “Meh. He didn't take it, nor declined it. Back to square one. “ Eva couldn't have known about Blanca because not even Sam could classify him as more than a simple illusion, an astral projection of her mind from the real facts. She smiled and fixed herself in the mirror, putting on her everyday smile and turning on the mechanism of her breath-taking confidence. He wasn't real.

  
“What a dick. “ Eva stated simply, throwing her eyes back to her head. “I wish I could have danced with you instead sweetheart, I can't. “

  
Sam walked over and kicked over her goodies bag, wrapping herself in her daily Nike sweatshirt and black jeans that were probably too worn out to carry on dancing from then on. She'd go shopping, eventually.

  
“Dick or not, it's the semi-final of Dancing With The Stars, I have to cope with him for a couple of days more. Then I am done.”

  
Eva eyed her friend suspiciously. Knowing Sam as the back of her hand, something had to have happened the night before for the hasty reaction and the ephemeral glint in her hazel orbs served as a clue. “That all?”  
Sam chuckled. A man as many others she concluded as she kicked on her red Jordan. “That all.”

  
The subway was probably the easiest and most accessible route towards the dancing studio. The fervent buzz of the city and the overwhelming presence of spring threw the normal population in an aimless hustle, as if the sudden arrival of warmth would gift them a less poignant life. Sam hated spring for all these reasons. She despised humans for being so helplessly weak during the cold and ever so determined in their search for power in the heat. Avoiding all the people would prove a problem, but the chilly breeze of the subway tended to her calloused wishes. It all took 15 minutes and a long list of whines about the competition to complete the way to the studio and, although choreographers in a competition, they never seemed to grow closer, not even back in highschool when they shared a pizza and gossiped about the idiotic boys.  
Eva left Sam to her and her partner’s room with an encouraging smile and a motto: ‘It does get better.’

  
“Hi!” Sam opened the door with as much of a cheerful smile as she could muster and hugged Anthony, stealing the apple from his hand.

  
“Princess” he shot right back in a weak protest to get his fruit back. After that, the atmosphere grew tense as they stretched, avoiding to look in the eye of one another. After a long while, Sam stood up to call for her partner, reviewing a way to get to his inner attention and motivation. Tango was that week's challenge and damned would she be if they could complete it in such an awkward state. Anthony felt it so as the melody played through the speakers, he leaned closer to her ear.  
“I'm sorry for last night. Did you get home safely?”

  
A quickstep and a twirl.

  
_Fortunately_. “No worries, I got home just fine. I am sorry for being so late today.”

  
Pirouette and a beautiful V-shape close embrace. Anthony continued. “Look, I know how much this means to you, I just need some time to think it over.”

  
Finishing a sacada, Sam pulled away and stopped the music in an attempt to gather her breaths from raging out in screams. Instead, she faced Anthony head one, looking him dead in his green eyes.

  
“You clearly don't know shit. “ She sighed and turned away to rewind the melody. “Okay, we'll redo it from the top—”

  
“Stop.” The man grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back in, close to re-establish the contact previously made. “I do know shit, Sam. And before you throw in another question, I do care. About you and about that contest.”

  
“Anthony, you're just empty talk. “ Sam sighed, exasperated and suddenly tired. “It's my first year as a permanent dancer and this journey has been incredibly well executed but... you're just so cold. And look so empty now. We've been in jeopardy two weeks now. Is this really us here? Is it really the same? Have I wronged you?”

  
Anthony’s blonde head fell back helplessly, the grip on Sam's wrist decreasing until it failed to exist. Tears prickled at the corners of her eyes and she dropped down, feeling a sudden wave of tiredness washing over her insides. “You haven't... I just. I don't know. “

  
Sam laughed cruelly before turning on the song again. 'Because it had never been about me'. “Let's focus on what we have to do. We're both exceptional actors so let's make this Argentinean Tango a ticket to the finale. Five, six, seven, eight—”  
“Sam...”

  
Exasperated, Sam took a step closer to Anthony, inches away from his face in hope he'd feel the frustration and anger flowing through the thin veins of her cheeks. “Anthony, we both know it's you who's got a problem with that! No... forget it. It's me who shouldn't have dared to kiss you that night. “

  
She carried herself closer to the mirror to fix the mess of her hair and Anthony wrapped his arms around her middle. Disgusted and mad at herself for being so selfish and expectant, she put her guard up before his words would eat and chew her up from the inside. “I never said I regretted. And I would gladly do that again.”

  
“Then focus on what's important now. If you even believe the tiniest bit of what you say, prove it through your dance. After all, Tango is all about passion.” And the one thing you would never prove to me again under deliberate and free circumstances. “That lift is beautiful, so from the top!”

 

Blanca’s fingers were tightened around the handle of his suitcase, queued up in the line to the Caribbean paradise. He could not lie, he loved it. The pleasures of the sun, the giddiness of the sea and the tantalising distractions were all means of growing accustomed to the guilty pleasures of man. Sometimes instead he found himself utterly bored and displeased with the way his life played out and not because it was predictable or weak. Retiring from a job like his was never easy even though the aftermath of it looked like the easiest path to reach. His phone buzzed in his pocket, wondered whose ID that was. It proved to be the one and only Ash so he took it as a surprise and a delight.

  
“Bon jour, monsieur, available or am I interrupting another date of yours?”

  
“Au contraire, you have always been a top priority on my date list.”

  
Ash laughed on the other end of the line. “Boarded yet?”

  
“Almost. As a matter of fact, I am not feeling generous enough as to give you services today, youngster.”

  
“Oh? Then I might keep this to myself I guess. What a pity. And here I thought I'd get you to meet Lindsay Arnold. “

  
Blanca moved his weight to another leg. All of a sudden, he felt a strong desire to stay the following nights. That wasn't about another woman or another distraction. He rarely watched TV and even when he did he never felt impressed or moved. Maybe it was just a way to remind himself others existed and revolved around him. Ash came to that reality sooner and more abruptly than he did. And that was a call that mended a little piece of Ash's. Blanca knew how hard it was to open up to someone else, especially to him after the countless disasters and paradoxes they faced as similar individuals. Somewhere along the way, Ash became family. It was a notion too fogged to be seen by Blanca, still was. But he thought he would at least try and warm up to that. He couldn't just surrender to the kid yet. He wouldn't offer that kind of satisfaction.

  
“ If I didn't know you better, I'd say you're quite sincere. “

 

“What makes you say otherwise?”

  
“You're too big of a douchebag to grant such innocent gifts.”

  
A chuckle. “I guess you're right. But it’s my way of saying thanks. “

  
Blanca pondered upon the sudden ask. Ash must have found out he was leaving and he took a huge blow to his ego to land that call. He appreciated his effort. Ash received the silence well so he continued. “In hopes you're staying at the same luxurious hotel, I left a ticket, mind me for two people only, for tomorrow's semifinal to Dancing With The Stars and a vip access to the backstage. It's yours for the taking. “

  
“Hmph. I guess such an opportunity could not go unchecked. “

  
“There's one thing I know about you, Blanca. You love a good show.”

  
“You owe me one, kid.”

  
The caller hang up and Blanca turned his steps toward the nearest taxi station and for the moment a one way trip back to Manhattan. 'The wonders of this life. I am almost sorry I allowed Ash to have the tiniest bit of influence on me. And just, what if.. what if.' His thoughts were carried away by the sharp movements of his legs, back to the hotel to enjoy a nice meal and some childish expectations.

On the other side of the town, the afternoon passed dully for Sam who managed to finish her rehearsal with Anthony at around seven o'clock. The last step felt like a breath of fresh air for she was released from the other's embrace finally. She tied herself not to exude anxiety, especially not to worsen the argument with Anthony. Was it childish? Maybe, but the way she was treated a couple of nights ago stirred something unholy inside of herself.

  
" That was amazing! " He cheered and pat her on the shoulder. " Thanks for being my partner."

  
"Yeah, " a cool reply came just back and she refused the invitation to dinner under the pretext of not being hungry. She did not remember when was the last time she ate a composed meal but her dedication to her opening dance and her other two beat her desire to eat. " Thanks, but I'll have to meet Eva and Lindsay for now. Go on ahead without me. "

  
The other nodded and left a peck on her cheek. She felt a tint of red creep up her skin but she quickly shook it off. " Take care," he left. She gathered her things and checked her phone. The girls went home ahead.

  
[eva]: sorry, babe uwu! I had to leave early and so did Lindsay. See you in the morning?

  
[eva]: and don't worry. You're better than both of us. REST!!!!! i'll kill u if you collapse tomorrow.

  
Sam laughed. " Sure, captain. " She dressed herself and went home, the journey back passing back in an instant with her wrapped up in her thoughts. Blanca, Blanca, Blanca... his name was ringing in her ears and she felt foolish for not forgetting him already. Man was by the looks of it married and just cordially interested. Yet that familiar feeling...  
The key twisted in the lock of her door and the bag was carelessly thrown aside. She took a quick shower and ordered herself a pizza from Pizza Hut, waiting patiently. Turning on Frank Sinatra and 'Strangers in the night', she swayed side to side in her bedroom, slowly but surely throwing the tiniest bit of her memories to oblivion. Sam munched on the pizza as soon as it came and threw herself to bed, falling into a restless sleep and with the huge desire to shut down all of her haters in the following day's performance. " What if..." was the last thing she murmured before drifting into the land of unconsciousness.


	3. A waltz into trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As there will be songs mentioned, a good idea would be to listen to them as you read. Not compulsory though!

“I never liked you in a suit, but I like you even less with jeans. You look like a gangster.” 

  
“ Quite unusual of a _real_ gangster to accuse me of violating the laws of style.” Blanca replied mockingly, with a suitable roll of eyes and Ash could do nothing but poke his tongue out. With Eiji staying a little longer in America, as much as Ash would hate to admit, he had to be ‘of some decency' when he went out in society. One could almost hear the banter of a married couple when Eiji absolutely demanded for his clothes to be ironed and arranged in proper order. Although Ash was anything but productive whenever ‘onii-chan' was at home, he bashfully loved everything Eiji would say and do; any possible argument against the Japanese boy either finished in a turbulent attack of cuteness or a fervent avalanche of tickles. Either way, it was a win win situation, so Ash gladly stopped upon a simple white shirt and plain black jeans to offer a neat image of himself to the world and under Blanca’s tutelage make some unlucky girls swoon over their presence.

  
“ I must admit, Eiji makes a man out of this lost cause. “ Blanca smiled to himself and a furious blush crept upon Ash's cheeks in spite of his wish to cut the russian in two halves.

  
The front door was packed with people, restless buzz and echoes of voices mixed in incoherent words was what a usual ear would perceive. On a normal occasion, Blanca and Ash would be on guard for any possible danger because it was only a natural reaction of theirs and they were, or at least had been heavily wanted men. Passing the entrance through the back door where only seemingly distinguished men existed, Ash's eyes fell upon Blanca’s signature weapon tucked at the back of his denim jeans. He laughed even though he had his attached as well.

  
“You still have that?”

 

“ Old habits die hard. “

  
Ash sighed hopelessly. He felt his gut instinct twitch inside himself as if foreseeing an eventual bad event unravelling. It was in his bones to feel only for the bad things and Blanca must have noticed too. The blonde lynx caught a glimpse of a stoic expression Blanca had on for just a fractioned second: they were free, but not quite safe. The blonde blamed it on himself being simply paranoid and decided not to comment further on that section. He followed the instructions of the hosts and arrived to their designated seats, fifteen minutes before the show was set to start.

 

 

“My make-up is terrible! I swear I'll sue against this brand—”

  
“Eva, shut up. “ Sam giggled as she was given her final touch upon her beachy waves. Her chestnut locks were wild and beautiful, the small amount of glitter dancing in her curls emitting beams of light under the blinding colours of the stage. Her cat eyes were decorated with warm shades of purple to match her theme palette for the night and the eyeliner was what Eva would call ‘on fleek'. In addition, the bold red lipstick was nothing but marvelous.

  
“It's easy for you to speak Sam, you are a natural beauty. I am just a natural disaster.”

  
“Oh come on, stop being modest. You are freaking Spanish. Stick to that!” Sam punched the other girl lightly in the shoulder and stood up to get her shoes. She felt restless, more than she had ever been. Unexpectedly so she was nervous. It never happened before; this was a new feeling flowing through her veins. Sam knew she could not, would not disappoint. And there could be a slight chance a certain someone watched. Her eyes fell upon the door, lost in her messy thoughts.

  
“I am sorry I am not the one you expected, Sam. “ Lindsay barged in to scoop Eva and our protagonist to the stage. “It’s on.” Sam closed her strap and raised energetically. Walking side to side with Eva she couldn't avoid a teasing session.

  
“ So there was something that night~” she felt her ribs nudged by her humorous friend. Sam simply chose to avoid the subject.

 

_Just a ghost._

  
As the girls were getting ready to step up to the scene, the lights in the whole arena were turned off until Fleur East's ‘Sax' started playing.

  
The front seats were undoubtedly a blessing and as Blanca loved a good show and ‘all women altogether’, he watched with interest the start of the night in spite of his well trained senses that somewhat kept him on the edge. ‘Sax' started playing and it revealed a line of three girls, led by Lindsay who kicked off the start of the song. Ash smirked.

  
“Show-off”, and Blanca immediately agreed. Then something almost magical happened: as the formation marched to the front, a very familiar figure was bound to help his eyes captive for the rest of the night. Blanca’s eyes widened in evident surprise; Ash caught that and whistled. The other was too busy following the smooth flow of the girl’s moves and was fascinated altogether as she took the central position in the V-shaped formation. The chorus was beautifully executed, yet she was of utmost excellency: she looked so alive up there, challenging every possible natural law. The salsa turned song suddenly felt like a new genre, all that belonged to her only, and everywhere she moved, she captured the audience in a wicked spell. The end of the choreography brought an avalanche of applause to which Blanca simply responded through a wide smirk. He knew Ash would gossip but he could not really care.

  
“Ladies and gentlemen, you had the honor of witnessing our amazing ladies, Lindsay Arnold, Eva Santiago and our newest pro, Samantha Crawford! “

  
_Samantha Crawford huh?_

 

“ We'll see Eva and Sam later with their respective pairs, but we still have the boys to watch! Give them a warm session of applause! “

  
The host's voice sounded as a command and the crowd was more than eager to follow it. Ash leaned closer to Blanca’s ear and stated cockily “ I should fetch a glass of water because you are thirsting on that Samantha. “

  
Blanca shoved his face away. “ Get lost.”

  
Ash's eyes widened considerably as the other man failed to banter. “What the fuck you're head over heels~”

  
“She was just good, that's all—“ Blanca's eyes trailed a couple of suspicious looking men on the other side of the stage who were staring intently. Upon a quick scan, there were only five of them and all had a gun tucked in their costumes.

  
“We have company in the back too. “ Ash followed eagerly, suggesting there were two of them behind, a couple of rows behind.

  
“Who doesn't love a good show?” Blanca raised from his seat and as he walked towards the public's corridor, left Ash a message.

  
<to Cat> : notice me when Samantha is dancing.

  
Back in the dressing room, the three ladies were ecstatic. Sam's choreography was pulled off amazingly by the three dancers and they squealed in unison once in the back, well received by their colleagues with cheers and congratulations.  
“Sam, that was amazing, baby!” Lindsay enveloped her in a bear hug closely followed from the back by Eva.

  
“ The public adores you, silly. The jeopardy has just been shit. And tonight you'll nail it! “

  
A smile crept on Sam's lips. She was grateful for the unconditional support from her two closest friends and she quickly slipped away to get changed in her violet gown. Lace covering her arms, her back and her abdomen with a solid material for the torso and hips, finished gracefully with a set of feathers on one leg only, it was a bold choice that would definitely pay off in the end. Her and Anthony were the second pair of the night. It was dangerous to go early because you had to set the bar high, or else you counted as little as the eliminated ones.

  
Sam exited her fitting room in a hurry, greeted by a polished Anthony outside. He looked dazzling and air hitched in her lungs for a second. He took her hand in his and she felt a sudden urge to puke from the apparent gentle touch. She fought it back and walked with him.

  
“Ready, partner?” he said in a low, confident tone.

  
She felt a shiver freeze her spine. “Ready.”

  
The doors opened and a remix for ‘Paint it Black ‘ by Ciara echoed in the ginormous studio. Sam had never been touched by the choices of the songs she had to face, but she was determined not to walk back on her path and prove everyone that she was more than capable of blooming from the nothingness she had been given lately. They began slow, sensual moves sketching the dark hue of the song. Her back was arched to the extent of a perfect position and her legs followed under the strict command of her elegance. Anthony was at his peak, his best yet, and reached Sam's high level. Something was still off. Although they put on their masks and somewhat poured genuine feelings into it to make it burn with the sensuality of a latino couple, Sam could not bear to look at him in the eye. She felt constricted by his hands when he lifted her in the air then down low for a split and a passionate embrace. Moving along to the pace of the choreography, she finished with her leg wrapped around his hip in a mighty stance, her back bent towards his side and Anthony's existence hovering above her. Her own mind screwed her up and they were graded accordingly: two 8's and a 9. They retreated and Sam burst into a violent wave of tears.  
“Why? Why do you always have to be like this? This dance was perfect and you ruined it with your self-consciousness! I pity the skills you have because you cannot contain them. “ he stated coldly, letting go of her.  
Sam snapped. “You raped me, you son of a—HOW WOULD YOU EXPECT ME TO ACT? “ she quieted her voice and ran away, hiding in her separate waiting room.

  
In the main hallway however, Blanca was to be greeted by all of the five men who grew fond of him in the last hour. He was fixing his hair in a casual manner, the mirror serving as a medium between his eyes and his distinguished company. His cold air and edgy nonchalance felt oppressively intimidating and however strong one might pretend to be, he was in a whole other league of his own.

  
“ Gentlemen, I wish you have a good evening because there is a lot to enjoy here indeed. What can my humble self help you with?”

  
“You are responsible for the failure of our agency, mister Blanca. And you have to take responsibility. “ one man declared war on him before rushing to Blanca in a miserable attempt to stab him. The russian took his arm and twisted it mercilessly before shoving him to the wall with a barbaric kick. All the others came at once but met the same fate; Blanca's moves were sharp and unforeseeable, for his quick reflexes and gifted wit swept the floor with their bodies. The last one standing whom Blanca left to interrogate tried to shoot him, but failed due to one of Blanca's sharp moves that stopped the blood flowing through his arm.

  
“Now, to whom do I owe the pleasure? “ Blanca slapped his palm to the wall, catching the side of the assaulter’s head and cutting open his skin. “I am quite busy.”

  
But he did not succeed in receiving an answer for the unknown man swallowed a poison pill. The russian sighed and carried the pile of bodies through the emergency door in the back yard, right in time for the most desired duo. He took a scan of the assaulter's faces with his phone and walked back to the audience with impeccable clothes and a message from his companion.

  
“How was it?” Ash yawned, stretching his legs.

  
“You know how they are, poor souls. Gulp pills and go to sleep. But I figure yours aren't here either.”

  
“Surprisingly, they did not know who I am. They targeted me simply because I came with you. And they were pretty much russian. “ Ash spoke in a suspicious tone directed more or less to his mentor. Blanca couldn't wrap his head around the fact just now, he had to look into it. Fast and clean.

  
Yet when Samantha stepped to the stage, Blanca's breath stopped violently into his chest and felt a key twisting a rusty lock deep inside of him, fact he would unravel only weeks later. His eyes followed the fluid motions of the girl.  
“Wow. She really is an amazing dancer. “ Ash nodded, captivated by the neat talent of the girl.

  
Blanca clicked his tongue.

  
She was scared? Uncomfortable? He suspected her moves were devoid of meaning, despite it being hard for the public to notice, and her eyes became vessels full of remorse. There was nothing left of the previous vivacity, nor the stubborn desire to express the caged soul in her body, no. It was sheer fear.

  
The rest of the night passed as in a trance and the only thing Blanca could rewind before his very eyes was the hurt in those hazel orbs. He tamed his inner thoughts so Ash wouldn't abuse them and engaged him in short observations and innocent gossip. As the show ended, Ash stood up at once and scanned his surroundings.

  
“We have to vanish. If police comes, we would not want to be caught in act.”

  
Blanca agreed. He looked back towards the fitting room and allowed the human greed to embrace his otherwise strong detachment from earthly wishes.

  
“You go ahead. I want to check something. “

  
Ash quirked a brow and folded his arms over his chest. “You have fifteen minutes tops, Cinderella”.

 

At the doorstep of the backstage, he showed his VIP ticket and heard a muffled voice spread some information about his motive of being there.

  
“Sam is just nowhere to be found!” A girl he recognized as being the one to complete the trio in the opening stage was visibly afraid. Blanca observed quietly and caught glimpse of her saying she had gotten a text from Sam in which she had stated she had felt bad and left before everyone. The man showed polite smiles to all the dancers and it was fairly easy to pass through them when charm was the magic ingredient of man. As he was shown the bathroom and the area was clear, he took a left at the far end of the corridor and saw a dim light sparkling through the sinister glass of a door. Assuring himself of not being followed, he pushed it open as light as a feather and found a dancing Sam to the rhythm of ‘Total eclipse of the heart'.

  
To say it was majestic was an understatement. It felt as if she was playing to an audience of hundreds, still looking for that one soul to dedicate it to. She looked both lost and trapped in her own mind, but so fragile and so elegant to the contemporary she was painting; it was the raw existence of hers. Blanca couldn't bear to stop her even after seeing how bloodshot her eyes were, he leaned against the door and allowed himself to float with her movements.

  
Sam saw him and stopped gently, a couple of steps away from him as the dance brought her. She stopped the song with her remoter and looked away from him. Blanca saw her attempt to hide in the woods, lock herself inside of herself. Something was rotten inside her soul.

  
“Outstanding”. He brought his hands together in a couple of claps and showed a genuine smile. Sam looked up and engaged him in an unwanted eye contact. She realized she could not afford being pitiful so she turned back to the woman she was when they met. Oh, they met. And he was real. So real he was standing there, watching her every movement.

 

“Thank you, “ she muttered, still a stone in her place. “It is not finished though, this is meant to be a dance for two.”

  
Blanca nodded and an invisible deity stopped him from moving forward. And it was right. If he dared step closer, he would unbalance something and would ruin their whole acquaintance. She did not trust him, how could she?  
“I suppose you don’t plan to force this burden on your partner, no?”  
She winced. “I might as well not have the chance to show it ever, so. But you did so I somehow fulfilled my objective “.  
He noticed the disgust in her voice. He chuckled at her reply and shrugged innocently, action which set Sam's insides on fire. She only saw it now: how handsome he really was, how tall and how mighty. Sam suddenly felt her legs wobble. He was perfect. She cursed herself for not noticing before how beautiful he was, but bothered deeply. Of what, she could not know, still she could see.

  
“Your name. “ he broke the silence in a quiet and gentle tone.

  
“You've heard it countless times tonight, “ she chuckled and swore the man sighed in relief.

  
“I wanted you to say it. You owe it to me, don’t you?”

  
She smiled and nodded her head. She felt thankful for his silence about her puffy eyes and sad demeanor. He felt warm, warmer than anything she'd ever met but she mentally slapped herself; he would never consider her as more than a distraction. Not someone like him. But she played along. What more could she lose?

  
“Samantha Crawford. Sam, for you”. He couldn't reply. A sudden message from Ash lit up his phone.

  
<Cat>: cops are here, hurry the hell up or I am leaving without you.

  
“I feel special”. Blanca left a note on the chair by the wall and waved his hand at her, offering her a kind and understanding smile. “See you!”.  
She couldn't say more, but picked up the scarp of paper and struggled to make her fingers obey. Laughing, she put it in her bag. A phone number she would definitely use.  
\---  
“Took you ages. “ Ash’s annoyed voice chimed through the night air as they boarded Blanca's black SUV.

  
“ Still in time, kitten. “ he retorted and ignored the upcoming sass because an anonymous person left a message for him which made them look sternly at one another.  
‘We're coming after you’.

 

 


	4. Per Aspera Ad Inferum

 

_A hand traces a treacherous journey on her skin to he lower area of her hips, a desperate attempt of freeing from the grip of the man making her squirm weakly in his arms and becoming ultimately apalled at her body._

  
_“ Stop, please! ”_

  
_The man laughed with a wicked content of her helpless situation, undressing her of the skirt she was wearing in the blink of an eye. Legs were trembling and putting up a last ounce of resistance fighting to keep him away from her intimacy._

  
_“Stop!!”_

  
Sam jolted up in her bed with streams of tears washing her cheeks. She brought her knees together and hugged them to her chest, burying her face into the warm skin. Nails were digging into the soft plush of the palm and she did not realize it until a timid stream of blood dripped. A soft sigh cut through the oppressive silence of the room as she stood up, desolated and miserable.  
The bathroom was cold when she entered to turn on the faucet and enjoy at least the warmth of a bath; she did not have to hurry. She could not care less if she was late to the studio that day. The sequence of performers was convenient enough to put her and Anthony last so she afforded a bit of lounging around. Minutes after, she stripped herself of her pajamas and dived into the water, lids closed. The agony of that night was replayed in her mind like a curse and she could still feel the way he pounded inside of her enraged and barbarically. Sam looked down at her naked figure and wished to chop it to pieces. And she almost did with the sharp razor from the bathroom, but the shiny piece of paper hung in the corner of the mirror. A violent jerk of her hand threw the small blade away and she put her head underwater, blaming the almighty God for such thoughts.  
Half an hour later, she arose from the slumber of the bathroom and dried herself, wrapping a warm and fluffy towel around her frame. The hazel orbs fell upon the valued piece of paper. If the other night she felt confident to call him, that moment proved her otherwise instead. She took it in between her thumb and fingers and took a seat in the small kitchen. Sam pondered her next move. Minutes unreeled fast and the damp air in the bathroom assaulted the kitchen through the small hall.

  
“ Oh, fuck it.” She grabbed the phone and dialed the treasured number.

  
One beep after, she hung up and buried her face in her hands. Embarrassed was an understatement for what she felt that moment. Would she seem desperate? Truth be told, the depth of her soul felt a need a desperate need for genuine attention, and care, and love… _It’s kinda sad I expect that from a stranger._

  
Seconds later, the phone beamed, accompanied by a familiar ringtone. Sam fumbled with the gadget and it took her a couple of good seconds to pick up.

  
“ Hi! “ she choked on the word and slapped her forehead. She hoped he would just ignore her awkward personality.

  
“I must admit I’ve expected a dramatic pause of a few days, “ Blanca replied from the other end of the line in what seemed to be a bright, almost excited tone. “ I won’t complain about this, though.”

  
“How could you?”

  
The man chuckled at the sarcastic remark and Sam continued. “I mean, I could almost bet I won you as a fan last night.”

  
“You're in for a prize if you bet on that.”

  
“Oh?” she could not help but feel slightly intrigued. “Maybe it is wrong for me to say this but you looked incredibly…sad last night. I wanted to cheer you up. “

  
Sam felt her heart skip a beat at his proposal. Words are dangerous weapons, yet so beautiful and addictive. She pushed through. “Cheer me up how?”

  
There followed a slight pause and she hoped from the bottom of her scarred heart he would not take it back. The gentle voice in which he spoke and the note of eagerness proved her wrong.

  
“A new fun fair opened last week and I figured you’d need a plushie to snuggle. “

  
Sam gasped. The air left her lungs, almost insufficient for one to survive. She smiled and caught her reflection in the black screen of the television. Her own childish behavior scared her a little. She knew she was getting too excited, she knew she'd be hurt eventually and will serve as a tool to a man again. Why did it feel different than the casual flirt? Why did it feel like sincere concern?

  
“Okay, I am interested. When are we going?”

  
“Sweetheart, I am a bit uh… busy right now, but I can come pick you up at any convenient hour. I won’t come close to your house if you don’t want me to.”

  
She jumped a little at the pet name. _No, not going to let you pull the strings, mister._

  
“Now wouldn't have done anyway. I have to go back to the studio later—“

  
“Do you really?”

  
The question was a little bit out of place. The explanation came quick enough to make her turn on the TV and convince her of the truth.

 

“A pile of bodies was discovered in the back of the dancing studio so it is forbidden to go there for a while.”

  
Indeed, everything he stated was confirmed by the news. She felt guilty for finding joy in her absence from the show.

  
“Oh… I guess uh—how does half past six work for you, Blanca?”

  
“I'll definitely make it.”

  
“Amazing! I mean, okay, I will text you the address and you can just wait for me up front.”

  
She rolled her eyes at the stupidity residing in her actions.

  
“Splendid. As much as I wish to keep you company, I have to run. See you tonight! It was a pleasure to… learn your number.”

  
The call ended but it took a while for the girl to lower her hand from the ear. Unbelievably so, she would go on a date—no not date-- a friendly meeting with Blanca and the world suddenly felt a little brighter. She made herself a boiled egg and some toast with strawberry jam and the clock could not turn any faster. Not long after, Eva called and concern was too weak to describe the feelings troubling her.

  
“Hey stranger! Did you see the news? That's where you disappeared last night? ARE YOU OKAY?”

  
“Too many questions at once.” Sam placed the phone in between her ear and shoulder as she headed for the couch. “I saw, yes, and I am fine. I just ran off early.”

 

Eva sighed. “Was it because you still felt those bastard's hands roaming all over your body? Tango was a huge blow to deal with. “

  
_She doesn't get it. None of them does_. “I just needed to cool off. “

  
“Sam, you know I am here to help you. Don't bottle up. You'll break.”

  
I _s there anything left to break?_

  
“Sam. Are you listening?”

  
“Yes. I know. And I am thankful. “

  
“Fine. Did you eat?”

  
“Yes, mom.”

  
Eva chuckled. “I saw that eye roll. Wanna go out later? We're having some free days by the looks of it. But Jesus, assault and murder? “

  
Sam blinked once. Murder? Was it even safe to walk around? If the dancers were the targeted ones, someone had to take them out. Protection from an anonymous one? She suddenly felt a rush of fear.

  
“I cannot. I have plans for tonight.”

  
“If that’s dancing again until the moon is in fool bloom, I will not listen.”

  
“What, no? I am going out with someone—”

  
“SAY WHAT?” the squeal almost made Sam go deaf in that ear. “Ohmygodhowdidyounottellme- “

  
“Slower, please. He's just an acquaintance. “

  
“You bet we have to talk after this totally date that is not a date.”

 

  
  
A quick look to the left and one to the right gave Blanca the optimal chance to sneak by the wall into an old construction site. Corners were dangerous so he adapted his movements to be as smooth and quiet as a feline. He fixed his knife in his sleeve and the gun at his belt naturally and observe with eagle eyes the scene: it looked like two guys guarded the front door to an unknown room that did not fit the original blueprint of the site.  
He was ecstatic when Sam called. The initial instinct to record and track the call was dismissed when he recognized a normal number, probably belonging to the owner of that scrap of paper. And God, little did he know how much she would influence and heal him. He would only discover after, when this urge to hear her voice and her quirky cute reactions would become addictions. For now, he was just immensely pleased to be the one to initiate them and it fed his ego. He enjoyed her real way of being—he just hoped he would not screw it up.

  
He dialed Ash and was met with Eiji's soft voice instead.

  
“Blanca-san! How are you?”

  
Blanca was almost convinced Ash hadn't told the story of their evening stroll and he made sure he would not betray the balance. Not until Ash considered otherwise.  
“Eiji-kun! What a pleasure to hear from you! I am sorry but I have to have a chat with Ash. He asleep?”

  
“Yes, but—”

  
“Not anymore. Wait a second.”

  
On the other side of Manhattan, Ash stole his phone from Eiji's hand and planted a kiss on the brunette's lips. He walked into his working room with no words left and a blushing, but perceptive Eiji standing. Something was going on and the japanese sensed it was not about Ash. Which also meant he would stay safe.

  
“Are you in?”

  
“As expected, the blueprint was not actual. There is this small barrack, or it just looks small. Guarded and definitely worth something.”

  
Ash put on his glasses and turned the computer, munching on a lollipop he found there. ‘That's for later~’ was the note attached to it and the blonde made a mental note to thank Eiji in a proper way later on.

  
“So… I hacked into this satellite that floats above your current position and it looks pretty big underground. Also, a lot of heat walking around, means somewhere around 20 people. No signals of heavy equipment or a major database.”

  
“Police aren't happy with your excellent illegal work, Ash.”

  
“Makes your heart flutter instead, Sergei~ “

  
Blanca rolled his eyes with real passion. He hated when Ash used flirty comebacks against him. It made him feel sick.

  
“Anything else I should be cautious of?”

  
“I don't think so. A major bomb threat is not available, I presume you will take care of the rest.”

  
“I will message you the details afterwards.”

  
“Wait, weren't we meeting up later?”

  
“Well… we aren't.”

  
A loud groan. “Would you keep your dick in your pants for a second? “

  
“Do you?”

 

“I am not talking to you.”

  
The call was interrupted and Blanca laughed heartily at the last exchange. Wiping off the sentiment, he dug into his pocket and extracted two needles which he threw at the guards. He walked leisurely to the door after they fell thanks to Ash's affinity to chemistry. The inside was just as the new map dictated, two floors underground with long corridors and just another room on each floor. It was easy to sweep and Blanca took his time to sneak around corners, attract bodies and send them to sleep. He loved his stealth and took advantage to it with every occasion.  
On the deepest floor, he lured the last guard to him and touched a vital point in his neck, as such emptying his journey to the main room. Nothing unusual inside, but a map attached to the wall containing every bit of information about him, his past and his actions for the military. It did not seem they had any present information but it put him straight on guard. He would not be one hundred percent safe from then on and could not risk the safety of others. There was a name circled at the bottom of the map. He memorized it and went out of the underground, then out of the site. He called Ash who played tough and did not pick up from the first try.  
“Aleksei Vasilyev. That's our homework.”

 

 

The rest of the day passed as a day of creation for the young dancer. The quickstep she extracted for the second night of the semi-final was a freshener for her, minimal touch between her and Anthony and for that she felt the luckiest person alive. At the beginning of the competition, she took a liking to him and they got along extremely well speculations appearing out of nowhere. Then his portrait of those humiliating true colors surfaced.  
All she wanted to do was take part in the national tournament and make her mother proud with a prize. For that, she needed a partner and her gradual desire to ask Anthony died on her lips the same night he dignity died. Now, she was on the verge of desperation that her mother, in her final days, would not witness her daughter being the best version of herself. So, until 6 o'clock she danced the choreography with tears swimming in her eyes.  
Then she dressed herself casually, her hair as natural as it came, her eyes being the only ones to receive a beauty touch with some drops, hoping to mask the tiredness of her orbs. She locked her apartment and almost ran out in the concrete jungle, met by a handsome Blanca leaning against the lamppost. She steadied her pace to avoid being too eager and in her messy attempts of taming herself, Sam became the most beautiful being he had ever seen in a while.

  
“ Hey, “ she greeted him with a cheeky grin “ I thought you would not come.”

  
“Ouch. “ he brought a hand to his chest to fake the pain of an insult. “ Do you take me that lightly?”

  
They walked side by side, supporting a natural flow of conversation, feeling at peace with each other’s company. They arrived quickly at the fair and Blanca was met with an expression he drew carefully and put in his heart: the sight of caramel apples and cotton candy, the sweet buzz of the happy people and the generous number of cottages hosting events or selling toys made Sam turn quietly to Blanca and beg silently with her eyes.

  
“Come, kiddo. “ Blanca offered his hand to the girl who took it without any second thought and led him through the thick crowd. She nuzzled closer to his side, as if in a trance she admired every little thing around them. “Woah!”

  
“How old are you again?” Blanca laughed and stopped his steps when Sam stumbled upon a huge white stuffed bear.

  
“26…” her words trailed off as she poked the white bear in the belly, a smile spreading on her features. The man noted that to himself and was corrupted by her childish behavior in an instant.

  
“Do you want that?”

  
She did a complete turn to Blanca and nodded her head a couple of times until her lower lip jutted out. “But we have to win archery to get that…”

  
_I am melting_. Blanca blinked in surprise at his inner realization and couldn't find an explanation. Watching the smaller silhouette beam like a Christmas tree before him offered a sense of freedom, something he forgot and threw to oblivion. He subdued.  
“So let’s win that.”

  
He placed the girl in front of the target much to her evident surprise. “I have never done this.”

 

“There's a start for everything.”

  
He asked for a bow and gave it to the dancer, attaching himself behind her back.

  
“Now slowly raised it and keep your left arm straight as you hold.”

  
His own arm was long enough to hold her gently by the wrist and help her balance her grip. Sam gasped at the lack of any gap between her back and his chest but Blanca did not seem to mind the sudden contact. Her muscles pushed her away mere inches and it was the only time Blanca did not notice anything, much to his groomed nature.

  
“Oh, okay… and now to pull the string?”

  
“The arrow first.” He chuckled and helped her steady the arrow then bring the string close to her cheek. Her form was elegant even in a fair with a mediocre bow, yet she had that air about herself. Blanca felt the warmth of her body in that spring evening and it released butterflies in his stomach. He had touched countless women before, now those mistresses seemed nothing more than prototypes without a real purpose. He wished he would not insult her with his presence behind her.  
But she wasn't the least bit insulted and in spite of the jerk of her back, her enveloped frame in his secure chest felt safe. She shot the arrow and it landed in the red area of the target.

  
“Well done! That was nice. “

  
So were the ones that followed and she won the big bear and they walked in an awkward silence towards the candy floss booth. Blanca bought one for her and led them to an isolated bench were the fair lights burned but the people vanished. He sat first and then her beside him, the bear in her lap.

  
“I uh—“

  
“I am sorry for that.” Blanca bashfully admitted and scratched at his nape. “I just wanted to help you get this toy—”

  
“No, no! That was… that was fine.” She looked away and stuffed her mouth with the candy. Blanca caught a pink hue on her cheeks with the corner of his eyes but did not comment on it.  
“Why were you so sad last night?” he changed the subject and watched her with tender eyes, shifting his body to face her. The concern rushed his question and was afraid she would close her petals to herself again. She lowered the candy from her mouth and fixed the ground.

  
“ There is this contest I really want to go to, but I need a partner and… Anthony… he is just not the one I am looking for. “

  
“What about the other dancers? Or they are going too?”

  
“They are. And I am new to this big industry and my old partner from college retired. There's just no one that would help me with this. “ her eyes were filled with sadness in an instant. It filled the skies with another lonely star; Blanca would not allow her to go that far. Stars were created to walk on stage.

 

 

“So you just casually said you'd dance with her. “

  
“I mean, what's wrong with that? I know how to dance. “

  
“Yeah, a mediocre at best waltz.” Ash’s hand was shielding his eyes from Blanca's unreasonable words. He sighed and groaned and then sighed again.

  
“Ash, don't be rude. That was something very nice to do. “ Eiji placed the coffee for Blanca on the table and smirked to his blonde human. “But I guess you lack the common sense to understand this. “

  
Ash glared at Eiji, then at Blanca and then lowered his body to the older man. “Is it me or is there something set ablaze inside of you? You know we, you, cannot afford to put this girl in danger. You will get her killed because of these freaky russians. Do you want her to follow in Natasha's steps?”

  
“Ash! “ Eiji raised his voice and walked away. “You're horrible.”

  
Blanca winced and followed the vapours of coffee rising in the air. Nothing Ash stated was wrong, nor impossible. He failed to fight reality and now when he finally thought he could, he was slapped by cold words and harsh truths. He was unsure of himself.  
“It's done.” The blonde declared as he stood up to gather the material he and Blanca had been working on about the russian name and slammed it to the table. Both of their eyes widened as they read the resume.

  
“See? This is no child's play. You're neck deep in this shit. “

 

 

 


	5. Sins, tragedies and those things in between

“Blanca-san… what is this?” Eiji's voice trembled with shock as his eyes grew bigger and bigger. The paper wasn't lying.

“I thought you killed them all. “ Ash folded his arms over his chest, calming down a little and going back to his cynical self.

“I thought so too.” Blanca brought his hands together, his chin leaned against the knuckles. “ When they killed Natasha.. I could swear I sent them all to the afterlife.”

The memory of his beloved laying coldly on the concrete made him go berserk. He hunted down each and every one of the ones responsible. Blanca did not realize he was trembling until Eiji's hand fell flat on his shoulder.

“It's okay. We will make this right.”

Blanca moved his eyes up to the Japanese. “No, Eiji-kun. This is my problem alone.”

Ash chuckled. “Touché. Things happened the way they did because you shut yourself. A little help wouldn't bite.”

“Ash, I cannot make you do this. Not when you finally found yourselves. It's both selfish and unreasonable.”

Blanca grabbed the paper and rolled it tight, putting it in his coat. He caught a glimpse of Ash’s look of disapproval and Eiji's concern, yet he could not afford to put them in danger. He wouldn't forgive himself.

“Fine. You don’t want me by your side? Guess what. I'll stay on my own. And I am not leaving until you refuse being so fucking stubborn.”

“Yeah kid, go sleep it off. I need to go or else I will be late.”

“No no,” Eiji smiled and nodded to Ash. “ _We_ will be late.”

“Excuse me, what the fuck?”

 

 

“So like, how handsome is he exactly? I need more details than just ‘oh, pretty tall and good in archery'”

Sam's leg cracked because of the stretching position she was bending in. “I'm afraid you'll steal him, Eva. Not sharing.” She winked.

“Saaaaam”, Eva whined and turned to the side. “But you seem to genuinely like his presence and personality. Are you finally falling?”

She sighed. _I don't know._

“Not possible. Not… not now anyway.”

“I get it.” Eva placed her hand on the other's shoulder, offering a smile. “I just hope that if, AND THIS IS A BIG IF, “ _cough, “_ you keep on hanging out, he heals you. You deserve it.”

“Thanks. “

“Now, where were we? Let me help you with your routine. Your form is still a bit off, Sam. “

“Well, that's if we pass. I am afraid that tango kicked most of our chances.”

Eva slid her arm around the other’s frame, forcing Sam to get in position. “Shut it.”

“Just so you know, quickstep is not my forte.”

“I noticed.”

The serene sound of laughter echoed throughout the room and Sam allowed Eva to lead her. She could not contain her happiness, nor could her best friend and the technical difficulties were almost solved in an instant. A routine started contouring clearly in her mind thanks to Eva and the only thing stopping them was the loud sound of an opening door. Eva was quick to catch the sudden change in Sam's expression and took a second to scan the three silhouettes that entered the room.

“Oh?” Eva smirked, pulling Samantha closer to her body, gaining a few extra seconds before the younger blonde male would break the silence. “You were right, I just might steal him from you.”

“Why, well, how—” Sam mumbled clumsily, “ would you assume that man would be the one I talked to you about?”

“Judging by the way his eyes sparkle, I wouldn't assume otherwise. What a jackpot you hit!” Eva beamed cheerfully before pulling away.

“Are you looking for a certain someone?” she diverted her attention towards the guests, ignoring a sighing Sam. “ Lessons you three?”

Ash straightened his body before a devilish smile adorned his features. “Depends on what kind of lessons you're talking—”

Blanca smacked him in the back of the head. “Uhm, not quite. Hello, Sam!”

Blanca looked so bashful it amused Ash beyond explanation. Eiji leaned over to whisper in his boyfriend's ear. “She is very beautiful, indeed. We cannot blame Blanca-san.”

“I wasn't expecting you this early.” Sam quirked a brow for an explanation. “And not with company anyway.”

“Sorry for bursting in. I just wanted to make sure Blanca is not slacking off.”

_If looks could kill, the blondie would be dead._ Eva laughed and skipped over, shaking the taller man's hand. “I am Eva, Sam's best friend! And I am profoundly hurt she has not introduced me to her boyfriend. “

“Right? So are we!”

“Ash!” Blanca and Eiji both exclaimed at the same time, a difference of exasperation and delight in the tones of their voices. Eiji was enjoying that a bit too much.

Blanca coughed. “My most sincere apologies, miss Eva, I was expecting as much. We are but mere acquaintances.”

Eva was caught off guard when he laid his eyes on hers, feeling weak in the knees. She wrapped her arms around the other boys and pushed them out, receiving the silent signal from Blanca's pleading look.

“Lies.” Ash hummed, allowing himself to be taken out.

Sam approached Blanca with an amused grin, folding her arms over her chest. “Interesting…friends? Brothers? Kids maybe?”

“Jesus take the wheel, not kids, but closest I have ever had to a headache. “ Blanca sighed in despair, shrugging. “I wasn't planning to bring them here, shit happens. I am sorry.”

“Nah, the blonde one is annoying but seems fun!” Sam’s eyes closed in beautiful crescents as she spoke, instantly lifting Blanca’s mood. He took off his jacket and it took Sam all her might not to blush at his fit figure.

“Ash? Trust me, you won't like him more than that. “

“For now, you’re my top priority. Can I see what you are capable of doing? I need to set a clear objective.”

Blanca's lips stretched into a smile, looking forward to spending time with the dancer.

 

“So like, you aren’t uhm… his kids, right?”

“Ah, no no, Eva-san.” Eiji smiled quickly, helping Eva with her tray. “I would classify myself as a friend, but Ash is like a son figure to Blanca-san.”

“They must be close to banter like that!” Eva beamed, taking the drinks for the three of them. Ash was quietly observing the people passing back and forth in the cafeteria, investigating for a certain someone. Eiji was on the lookout too, but left the supervision part to the expert. They were instructed precisely not to arise any suspicions.

“Thank you.” Ash diverted his attention to the dancer, curiosity getting the best of him. “Tell me about Samantha.”

“That's not very subtle of you, now is it?” Eiji chuckled, taking a sip from his drink.

“Ah well, I have my curiosities about Blanca, so that makes two of us. “ Eva munched on her burger then continued. “I could write you an argumentative essay about how amazing of a person Sam is, but you don’t seem like the patient type. “

“Never in a million years.”

Ash glared at Eiji. “I will cut it short. She is just so pure and so dedicated to what she does I doubt she ever made time for anything else. If she does now, and this stays between us, “ Eva leaned closer to the two, only Eiji mimicking her actions “ she must really like him. I mean, there never was someone who'd make her stop and stare.”

Ash and Eiji looked at one another.

“That's a relief.” Ash stated simply before standing up. “The toilet?”

“Oh, just around the corner. On the corridor from where we came.”

Eiji saw the determined look on Ash’s face and nodded, accepting the mission to keep Eva busy.

 

Ash's eyes were now following two silhouettes: a blonde haired man with a leisure pace towards the dance room in which Blanca was and a red haired man, the latter more suspicious. He kept his distance from the two and hid himself behind a wall just as the blonde turned, the other doing the same meters away from him. Now well aware he couldn't land a blow with a collateral victim, the unknown spy walked towards the emergency stairs, setting a checkpoint for Ash.

_Blanca was right. I cannot let this scumbag see the girl._

 He was about to follow when he saw a bewildered stranger, peeking and eavesdropping on the couple inside.

“Oi, are you a die-hard stalker? That's illegal.”

Ash recognized him as being Sam's dance partner, yet he was so uninterested in his persona that he could not remember the name.

“Huh?” Anthony turned, shocked to find someone behind him. He did not hear any steps, nor sense any presence. However, he was too angry with the view of a giggling Sam at a total stranger that he disregarded Ash.

“I am talking to you, creep.” Ash slid in between the door and the man, looking him deadass in the eye.

“What’s it to you?” he wanted to shove Ash away but failed as the latter caught his wrist and almost twisted it.

“It seems to me that you don't have an appointment with her. Impolite and gross what you are trying to do.”

“I'll call the guards.” Anthony hissed, freeing himself from Ash's grip. Ash laughed.

“Be my guest. But that one inside? I'd guard myself if I were you.”

The angered man walked away defeated, allowing Ash to resume his mission. Just as expected, he found that one sitting on the stairs and towered over him, feigning ignorance.

“I am sorry sir, this area is closed for cleaning.”

“Get lost kid.”

Ash batted his eyelashes and took a step closer. “You leave me no choice but to call the guards—“

He dodged the other’s attempt to punch him, immediately immobilizing the spy and knocking him out. “My my, it’s not good to attack innocent civilians. “

The blonde took the poison from his target’s mouth and put it in his pocket, then sent Eiji a text to announce his part was done.

<from: chin-chin> See you later~~

Eiji smiled and put the phone back in his pocket, pondering Eva’s last question.

“I cannot tell you much, but Blanca-san has had a wife before and as far as I know, he’s loved her dearly. She just died too soon.”

“Ah…” the woman face darkened and she felt guilty for suspecting him of being nothing more than a charmer capable of no commitment.

“I guess the rest… he will probably tell Sam-san. As much as I can see, he truly cherishes her presence. “ Eiji stood up, bowing his head to the dancer. “I have to go now! But it was nice meeting you, Eva-san!”

“Likewise! A widower, huh?”

“Man, I’m beat! Do you do this every single day?”

Sam plopped down next to Blanca, sitting in a comfortable lotus position. “Yup! It’s pretty much what I do to live.”

“Damn.”

“That’s certainly not how you usually speak.”

“I’m too tired for courtesy.”

They both laughed and turned to one another, beginning a quick stretching position. “Fair enough. But you’re not half bad! It might take us even less than I anticipated to finish my routine!”

“I’m glad to hear that.” Blanca’s back cracked as Sam pulled him by his arms towards her. “I might even have a hidden talent for dancing.”

“With that hideous form and shitty steps, I would not get ahead of myself.”

“Ouch.”

He chuckled and noticed a fugitive paleness on the girl’s face when they stood up, quickly snaking an arm around her waist as she wobbled. “Are you okay?”

“Oh, yes.” She rubbed at her eyes, snapping back from her dizziness. “Just lost my footing there.”

Blanca could not eat that lie, but chose to play along. “You sure you’re not sick or anything?”

Sam jerked herself free from his embrace and shocked both of them. The more subtle touches and the proximity between them as she guided him along the dancefloor didn’t seem to bother her, yet as soon as they travelled back to the real world, her skin reacted unnaturally to those barbaric touches and devilish desires. She looked away. She felt bad for reacting that way when he meant nothing of the sort. She hugged herself with one arm. “Yes, I just—I just need to hydrate myself and I’ll be fine. Thanks.”

Blanca took a step back and decided not to pry further. He got his fingers burnt once, the last thing he wanted was to scare her away. Not when he started to grow fond of her.

“I see… it’s time for me to go now. Take care of yourself, will you?” then in a lowered voice. “Please.”

She said nothing when he walked away and then collapsed to the ground, crying silently to herself.

 

The moon was sending eerie beams of light to the fast asleep Earth, only the wind emitting disturbing sounds in the atmosphere. Far away in one of the hidden corners of Manhattan’s suburbs, demons materialized into humans and tragedies happened at an alarming rate. In the heart of the night, small but resonant steps were carrying Blanca to one of the former bases of operation Ash and Cain owned, a familiar thrill emptying his mind. As soon as he caught a glimpse of Ash’s jaded eyes shining coldly in the night, he transformed in the ruthless assassin he had always been.

“You have that?” he spoke in a low tone, fixing his gloves.

“Yeah. It’s two doses plus an anesthetic, in case you need it. This one has some serious anger issues though, he almost bit his tongue before I sedated him.”

Blanca nodded, disposing of his coat. “Eiji safe?”

“Soon as I made the change with Cain, he went back to keep an eye on him. He understood.”

“Good. Anything I should know before I start?”

“Well,” Ash started, pushing his weight against the frigid wall. “I went through his pockets and I found nothing. I cannot tell how he found us at the studio. The only thing I saw was a tattoo at the back of his neck.”

Blanca inspected the tattoo and he let out a gasp of surprise. “Yeah, my car was tapped. I figured that out as soon as I realized they couldn’t have used my phone’s database. I have a good defense on those devices.”

“Explains why you visited us by foot. I figured it would be that. What about the ink?”

“Back when I was in the Spetznaz, these guys were the number one mafia around. Both secret and skilled, they recruited every year to keep their business steady and flourishing. I got word their superiors never liked me because I was, well, skeptical. The military taught me that anyway.”

“Drugs? Assassination?”

“Human traffic.”

Ash clicked his tongue and the moon reflected an unjustified fury from his orbs. “But you didn’t join.”

“I was about to, but denied the process because they never allowed outsiders to meet their leaders or even upperclassmen. Then they killed Natasha, probably to send me some kind of message.”

The blonde never knew the whole story and his respect for Blanca grew suddenly. One word out, they’d come after anyone. “How did you know?”

“I thought at first it would have been either her family or some political retaliation. But as I dug deeper, facts didn’t add up. Political retaliation would have happened on a larger scale if they truly wanted to overthrow the liaisons they had with us, precisely with whom I was serving. Then again, a clumsy move from the other government and I would have found out. They could have been wiped out entirely from the map. So why did they not kill me? It would have been the most reliable method. I retired from my post as soon as I smelled danger but I was too preoccupied with an inexistent threat than to see the actual one.”

Blanca took a deep breath, looking over to the sky. “I could have saved her.”

“You did all you could. No one could have handled that on their own. I presume the real deal would rival your own skills. Not just some kind of wannabe puppets like this one over here.”

“You have no idea.”

Blanca walked to the half awake human tied heavily to the chair and took a syringe from the case Ash brought. Ash watched closely, finding himself thanking to the someone he’d asked to keep Eiji safe that Blanca was on his side. _He’s a beast._ As soon as he injected the serum into the prisoner’s veins, the latter screamed and threw his head back at the burning sensation whirling inside of him.

“I like this.”

“Sing helped me make it. Although he almost refused at first.”

“Well, you retired. There was no need for him to give it to you. So you threw me in as an excuse.”

“As a valid reason.” Ash retorted. “ However, he still feels indebted to you.”

“What for though?”

Blanca broke one of the prisoner’s fingers, a loud scream banging against the four walls of the abandoned building. “Good evening, mister. How do you like our hospitality so far?”

He threw away the gag from his mouth and watched him grimace in fear. “Please…”

“You’ll have to work for that.”

Blanca toyed with the knife from his back pocket, digging inhumanly into the other’s finger. He started begging for mercy when Blanca moved his blade to his thigh, the metallic coolness of the blade earning heavy tears. “You see, I am quite an impatient man, I don’t have that much time to waste.”

“I cannot—“

Blanca drew a large star into the flesh, blood washing his gloves. An acute shriek made Ash wince, admitting it was the first time he’d ever seen Blanca like that. Was he afraid of something?

“Sergei-san, I…”

“Yes?”

At the oppressive silence, Blanca cut of all of the fingers from his left hand, moving back to the front to shove them in the cut he made previously in his thigh. “Yes? Next up would be your balls shoved in there unless you talk.”

“Aleksei Vasilyev!” he cried, eating his fervent sobs.

“I knew as much.” Another finger served as an offering and the truth serum seemed to work just fine then. He didn’t bother chop any other parts of his body.

“He is our lieutenant. He ordered us to find you and assassinate you.”

“I am listening now.” The smile Blanca displayed caused a heavy shiver cross Ash’s existence.

“The boss says you’re the reason our market recognition lowered over the years. You sending that anonymous tip about some of our goods retrieved from older teens and not children made our credibility waver. That was a sneaky thing to do right before you disappeared, the boss says.”

Ash’s mouth filled with a sour acid. _Children? Cutting open children for their organs?_ The blonde walked closer and punched the bastard, sending him a couple of meters away from where he was standing.

“Ah and Ash Lynx at your side, just as ever. That must have made you angry huh? You were on the waiting list too.”

Ash clenched his fist and only Blanca’s sturdy arm kept him from killing the prisoner.

“Where do I find this lieutenant?”

“You cannot find him unless he wants you to. Even we don’t see him that often. But he told me to send you a message.” A smirk on the other’s face made Blanca quirk an eyebrow. “He says your wife’s mouth felt so good around himself he almost wanted to spare her.”

The second he uttered those words, Blanca emptied an entire bullet magazine into his body. He walked closer and poured the can of gasoline Ash prepared, setting the corpse on fire. Ash spit and had to lean against the wall. A wild rage was revived inside of him. “You know what? My retirement can wait. These fuckers have to pay.”

 

Back at Ash’s penthouse, Cain, Sing and Eiji were a bundle of nerves as they were waiting for some kind of news. With the door suddenly opening, Ash’s vengeful look shocked all of them beyond description.

“Ash! What’s wrong? Did you find anything?” Eiji greeted in a worried tone and clenched his fist as he was met with the same eyes he knew all too well. But eyes full of rage and discomfort. “I might need a favor from you Sing, Cain.”

“Are they coming after us?” Cain inquired, crossing his legs on the couch.

“Not yet, not now. But they seem to be aware of who I am.”

“What did you need that poison for anyway? Is Blanca-san okay?”

“I want to say he is, Sing,” Ash blinked and the carnal rage vanished instantly, replaced by a stoic look. “but I’d lie. Physically, he’s terrifying. But we found out some disturbing things tonight. Make yourselves comfortable. You’re in for one hell of a ride.”

 

Blanca poured himself another glass of wine, his sixth one as his body lay numb in the bathtub. Music was not playing as usual, champagne long gone and only the words carved into his skull about his wife were omnipresent. In a blind fist of rage, he threw the glass at the bathroom wall, shattering it in tiny pieces. Not only killed brutally, but raped and used, Blanca’s heart took hit after hit. He lazily stood up from the water and walked to the bedroom, falling flat on the surface of the bed making everything a mess. His eyes filled with tears and his fingers gripped the sheets desperately.

“Natasha…what have I done to you?”

Not even the bright sound of the cellphone moved him from his grief and he smashed it to the ground, without checking the ID. He draped one arm over his eyes and bit into the plush of his lower lip, another hard night knocking at his door.

 

Sam was laying in her bed, unaware of the light buzz of the nightlife and the afternoon scene was replaying mercilessly through her mind. She was convinced she overdid herself and pushed away her partner, all in a futile attempt to preserve herself from the cruel reality. She talked to Eva about the rape episode, but it was of no use. She couldn’t get over it. Every night she placed herself in bed, his ghost would follow and hollow touches would make her skin tingle, it was insufferable. It had already been two days since she put a decent meal into her stomach and her body started giving up to the pressure.

“Someone… save me, I beg of you.”

A sudden noise shook her from her silent cries. She heard the door knob turn and a familiar, yet unpleasant voice vibrated through her cells.

“Samantha, where are you?”

“Fuck, no, no, NO!” She stuffed her mouth in order to hide the screams, shutting the rusty door of her bedroom.

“Oh, so there you are!” A maniac laughter approached faster and faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I guess I cannot apologize enough for almost a month delay, but I hope you'll like it! I am back at it and I am working on the next one. This being said, enjoy! And again, my deepest apologies. School and responsibilities suck. But no excuses!!!  
> For those who still stand here, thank you from the bottom of my heart! And for those who are new to the party, you're in for one hell of a ride!!!!


	6. The nameless

_Shit, shit, shit!_ Coherent thoughts no longer formed in Sam’s mind who was desperately trying to find a miraculous solution to flee the scene. To jump out the window? Third floor would mean instant death. Face him? An even worse option. She noticed the phone laying still on the table and her fingers worked unconsciously to find Blanca’s number. Dialed. But no response.

_Why am I even surprised? Of course he wouldn’t squeeze time for me in his schedule._

She dropped to her knees, the silky surface of her skin painted a warm shade of violet after the impact with the floor. The thin fabric of her night gown was to be cursed for it would become a matter to be harassed with. The mere thought made her shiver.

It wasn’t long before the rusty old doorknob was busted and the fit figure of the man that ruined her close to destruction filled the air with a mixture of expensive cologne and strong alcohol. She couldn’t raise her eyes from the carpeted floor; she felt his compelling glare pierce through the marrow in her bones. His steps halted all of a sudden and he knelt down.

“I am sorry for your door, dear, but you just wouldn’t let me in.”

Her head was throbbing with an unknown pain and fear. She just nodded, but choked on thin air when his fingers met her chin, only to force her to look up at him. “Say, you don’t look busy, mind if we spend some time together?”

His soft smile delivered a ghastly warning that if she were to refuse, she’d face unbearable consequences.

“No, no I don’t. What… what brings you here?”

“I’m glad you asked!” the man chuckled and seated himself comfortably, curling his fingers through her velvety hair. “See? I’ve seen you this morning with a man in our practice room. “

Her eyes widened when his other hand made contact with her thigh. “I don’t like that.”

“Anthony, you’re just drunk—“

“Silence!” His sudden scream revealed his gluttonous intentions. “That’s no excuse to give, Samantha. How could you do that behind my back?”

The woman gritted her teeth and slapped his hand away from her thigh. He only arched a brow in response.

“Since when has it been ‘behind your back’? I am neither your whore, nor your property.”

“Is that so?”

There was a small pause before he shoved her to the ground, a vicious knee pressing in between her thighs and a hand strangulating her. “I remember fucking you though.”

“Anthony, stop!” she clenched her fingers around his wrist, fighting desperately for air.

“Oh, yes, beg, just as you did back then!”

A sordid smile loomed all over his features as she writhed violently under the palm of his hand. The moment her face changed color, something clicked in his mind and Anthony jolted back, scared and devastated by his own doings. A fierce cough followed by repeated sharp breathes left Sam’s now plum lips. Anthony grabbed his head and tears puddled in his eyes.

“What… what is going… on with you?” Sam eyed him with the last sliver of power, straining her whole body to stay awake. “This is not the man I fell in love with.”

“Shut up! Shut up!” he repeated in a trance, fragments of memories from their lovely dates coming back one by one.

_“Anthony, Anthony!”_

_“Hey hey, slow down princess, I don’t want you to trip and fall and ruin that beautiful face of yours.”_

_She’d giggle. “Catch me if you can~ “_

“I didn’t…”

_“How does this dress look? I mean, I gained a bit of weight—“_

_“Shut up”, then he’d shut her up with a peck on the lips._

 

“I’ve known you for five long months ever since this dance show started,” Sam raised to her knees, “and it’s only been two weeks since you’ve started acting like…like this. You never raised your hand at me.”

 

_“Anthony, I cannot have you acting like this. There’s a bright future ahead of you and I cannot afford you to be this weak.”_

She pressed on. “You never got drunk, never drugged yourself. So why?”

Anthony stood up and clenched his fists. He was as silent as a grave.

“…why?” she whispered before collapsing definitely.

 

Sing slammed his palm against the table, a macabre shadow imprinted on his face. “I feel like puking.”

Cain adjusted his position uncomfortably on the couch, biting the inside of his cheek. “This was bound to backfire sooner or later.”

“Yeah,” Ash agreed. “It’s the last thing I wanted to take part in right now, but I just cannot ignore it. Not after what Blanca did for all of us.”

Eiji watched Ash closely and noticed him getting in the old, but deserved position of a leader. His hands brought together, his empty and thoughtful eyes of a ruler. Eiji looked away; he couldn’t bring himself to watch Ash torment himself over and over again. Yet he understood why; after all, he could not blame Blanca. If anything, he was thankful.

“Eiji…?”

“Huh? No, nothing!”

Ash sighed and leaned back in his chair, a trace of sadness pricking at the corner of his jade orbs. Eiji could read his mind perfectly. He went over to Ash and hugged his head to his chest from behind, leaving a soft whisper along with his delightful touch. “We’ll make this right, hmm?”

Both Cain and Sing watched Ash transcend quickly from his mundane self to his ruthless one and couldn’t help but smirk to each other. “What’s the plan then, boss?”

Ash laughed. “It doesn’t look like you’ll get rid of me soon, huh? I need to call Alex. It’s been a while. Sing, I’ll need your help with the information.”

“Leave it to me! The Chinese network is worth millions.”

“By the looks of it, “ Cain interfered, “I need to reassemble my boys.”

Ash raised to his feet and cracked his head in anticipation. “Let’s move it then.”

 

 

The next morning was brought about by the disturbing sound of the clock, the crack of dawn meeting the image of a desolated Blanca. As soon as he opened his eyes though, that image dissipated and it was replaced by the strong resolve of revenge. Or maybe revenge was not the best word for the amalgam of emotions he was feeling. It was about bringing Natasha justice and making things right. He laughed at himself for the way he acted the night before. He took a good look at the hand with which he inflicted the ultimate damage and saw the blood oozing from his skin. He ran his hand through his hair and immediately thought of Ash. His words still hammered through his hollow chest. They had to put things in motion.

Blanca picked the phone from the ground. Surprisingly, it still worked despite being cracked and he  flinched at the missing call from last night. He forgot entirely about Samantha and his regular appointments. He clicked his tongue; he had to cancel them for her sake. He had to, or so he ought to lie to himself. In spite of that, first thought that came to mind was the need for help. Could she have been in danger?

Blanca quickly chose a pair of comfortable sweatpants, a simple T-Shirt and a jacket and then called Samantha. It rang two, three, four times – no response.

“Is she alright?”

They were supposed to meet that morning too and after doing his morning routine and briefly visiting the restaurant, he decided to go ahead and wait for her at the studio. The traffic was nerve-wrecking even at that early hour and even after disposing of his tapped car, he refused the offer of a personal driver. Instead, he opted to let the view of the people around him sink in brutally, reminding him how alive he was. How little he was to the world. And he watched those around him find their way around, faster or slower, each and everyone found tenderness in the light of the day. A calm breeze messed with his free locks and reminded him that humans were condemned to be free. He lifted his face up to the sublime of the sky and smiled. _Maybe one day, I’ll be just as free._

He tied his hair using the reflection of the subway window and stepped out of the public transport into the width of the studio. Somehow whenever he embraced the simplicity of life, he thought of Sam now and all his mess with the mafia and his past ceased to be. He never realized that until he stepped inside and saw so many dancers living their dreams, it made him sick in the stomach. It was a feeling he’s only encountered when Natasha was alive. And unknowingly he started looking for Samantha, hoping she would be alright after the night. He wasn’t a scumbag, he could at least break things nicely in person and save her the trouble of making plans that couldn’t be fulfilled.

“What are we having here?”

Blanca was not surprised by the presence behind him, but by the audacity in the tone of his voice. He recognized the man: he saw him the previous day too, peeking at them.

“An unwanted conversation.”

Anthony gasped, visibly offended.

“Huh, are you in a bad mood or is this just the way you are?”

Blanca chuckled. There was no way he would take the bait of a stupid argument. “Thank you for the warm welcome.”

He started walking in the direction of Samantha’s practice room but his movements were halted by a sudden grip on his wrist. “I’m going to ask you to leave, mister. Do it while I am still nice.”

Blanca quirked a brow. “I have an appointment with Sam which, as far as I’m concerned, leaves you considerably out of the picture.”

“Sam?” the blonde man hissed and tightened his grip around Blanca’s wrist. “refrain yourself from addressing her so friendly.”

“You should refrain yourself from being a douchebag, but I guess nothing in life happens the way we want it to.”

Anthony’s attempt to punch Blanca was stopped easily by the latter who shifted his head to glare at the blonde dancer. “I advise you strongly not to do that again.”

 “Leave, she’s not here and she isn’t coming for you. She’s busy making our quickstep routine.”

“Just stop talking. Your last brain cells should be preserved safely.”

Blanca walked away and went to check himself if Samantha was there or not. Because of the crowded streets of an unholy Manhattan, he was a couple of minutes late and she should have been there. Except she wasn’t.

“Didn’t I tell you? She doesn’t have time for wannabe dancers.”

“Where is she?”

Anthony shrugged his shoulders and smirked. “At home, sleeping, probably. I am seeing her in two hours, so if you want me to send her your regards—“

“That won’t be necessary.”

Blanca passed the other nonchalantly, leaving Anthony enraged on his own. His gut feeling never let him down; something was definitely wrong and her partner knew about it. He couldn’t go on making rash decisions and make himself vulnerable to the public eye without any solid leads to prove he was more or less involved. He tried calling again; no one answered. Why was he getting so worried? Why did he care more than he should do? The blood was flowing faster through his veins.

“Good morning, Aslan-kun!” he said cheerfully after the other picked up his phone. “I figured we should talk.”

“I disagree.”

Blanca sighed, but remembered how much he liked Ash’s quick wit. “Mind if I’m coming over?”

“If I say no, is there any chance you won’t? But wait, weren’t you supposed to dance at this hour?”

“See, there’s a change of plans.”

 

 

“Did she dump you?” Ash mumbled lazily from his seat at the computer, fixing his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

“She was not there.”

The lack of emotion in Blanca’s voice made Ash turn to him. “What do you mean?”

“She didn’t come. And a certain bastard tried to shut me away, coming up with a lame excuse that she’s busy making their routine.”

“Do you suspect him?”

“A bit. But I had a chat with Eva, she said she’d go check her apartment.”

Blanca leaned over towards the screen, scanning the thick layer of information. “Did you go through them all?”

“Yeah. The ones you killed, the ones that were in the country that day and the ones that were present in the city. Tell me which faces you remember so we narrow it down.”

Blanca pointed to almost 40 people which made Sing drop his cup of coffee. Both of them turned to the Chinese and sighed in relief. “Are you hurt?”

“No,” he said simply, leaning down to clean the mess he made. “I was just shocked, that is.”

Ash laughed loudly. “And this is just what he did bare-handed.”

Sing gulped and pouted at the assassin. “Train me someday.”

“That will make 5 billion dollars!”

The small commotion was cut off by Alex who suddenly entered the penthouse, carrying a thick file. “Morning everyone!”

“Alex!” Ash raised from his seat to hug the other, giving him an approving look. “Prepared as always I see?”

“Cannot let you down, boss!”

“I’ll make coffee for everyone then!” Eiji cheerfully beamed from the kitchen nearby and Ash walked over to engage him in a kiss which made both Sing and Alex blush furiously. “Thanks, babe.”

“Oh my God.”

“Cringe.”

“Now then, now then lovebirds, I narrowed down this search to ten people whom I don’t remember touching or ever seeing in my life. Ash, stop digging your tongue so deep in his mouth, he’ll choke.”

“Shut up!” Aslan retorted, walking towards Blanca who dodged the incoming blow. Although blushing, Eiji’s eyes sparkled with happiness. He observed Ash and Blanca and was more than relieved that Ash had someone like him by his side; he could never lose his way with Blanca watching from a distance. “List their profiles.”

Blanca did as instructed and brought the papers to the table where all of them had a seat. “Looks to me that some are public figures, CEO’s or designers of famous brands, interesting that criminals have talents like these.”

“I have seen this one on TV, Sing-kun.” Alex said. “Gregory Addams, he hosts weekly banquets to show-off his money. Greedy bastard this one. Huge televised events.”

“What about the others?” Ash continued. “This one, Igor Yezhov, I remember seeing him in one of the events Golzine hosted back when he was alive. They were good friends and seemed like a man with influence in the underworld.”

“Ah, I remember him. I think I was introduced to him back when I was working for Golzine. If I remember correctly, he has a pharmacy chain. It’s very popular in New York.”

“Let’s take a wild guess: drugs too.”

“Why did he choose to go popular?” Eiji inquired after sitting down. “I mean, isn’t it best to let your minions do the dirty work?”

“Think it through. Making a parallel with Golzine, both of them went all out in declaring themselves. You cannot establish fear and conquer over others if you don’t step in the field yourself. It’s pretty simple: if you show them what you can do, they either follow peacefully or die trying.”

Blanca looked intrigued. “But he is not the head of that organization. It might look so, but we cannot be deceived.”

“Yeah,” Ash agreed quickly. “A guy as lustful as this one cannot keep an entire mafia together. But I am curious of one thing. you never told us their name, Blanca.”

“They don’t have a name.”

“Huh? Such a famous mafia that doesn’t have a name?”

“They cannot stick to one, Sing-kun. It’s dangerous if people start talking. Information is the one thing that spreads faster than plague.”

“But if that one guy hosts frequent banquets, cannot we go to one and find some more information?”

“Ash,” Eiji snapped his fingers. “Why don’t we call Max-san? He works in the press, he might know something more about this.”

“Good idea. I’ll give him a call. Anyway, we cannot find anything more than we did now. We need to act natural because if we are spied on, we cannot give them the upper hand.”

“I’ll fill Cain in. I have to go visit Yue-Lung too. “

“Oh? How is he doing?” Blanca ask, Sing detecting a bit of concern in his tone.

“As edgy as ever. You should see him soon. It was him that gave me the formula for the serum you used. And… well, he misses you. Oh God he’ll kill me if he finds out I told you—“

Blanca laughed. “I’ll go see him. Thank you for telling me.” His phone started buzzing and Ash was quick to notice who the caller was.

“Take it and make sure she is safe, do you hear me? I won’t forgive you.”

“Ah, I know. I won’t let that happen.”

 

 

“What is this girl doing, for the love of God?” Eva hurried her pace towards Sam’s apartment after having received that call from Blanca. “Out of all things she should make him feel, she worries him!”

Eva kept on rambling to herself until she found herself standing before Samantha’s door and the first unusual thing she noticed is that it was unlocked.

“Sam?” she asked, taking little steps inside. At a first glance, everything seemed normal, but the moment she noticed the broken knob she hurried inside the bedroom to find her best friend unconscious. “Sam!”

She slapped both of her cheeks and allowed a scream to leave her chest when she noticed Samantha’s neck bruised and painted purple. She opened her eyes in the end when the warm feeling of tears brushed her cheeks.

“…Eva?”

“SAM! Thank God, what happened to you? Let me call the police.”

“No.” she demanded, sitting up on her butt.

“Are you crazy? You’ve been attacked! We have to call the police and get you to a hospital.”

“I said no!”

Eva flinched at the harsh command and was quick to notice the way Sam caged herself away in her shell. Realization hit her and felt all the blood rush to her head. “Was this Anthony?”

Silence. “Was this Anthony?!”

Sam looked away. “Yeah.”

“I’ll have Blanca take care of him.”

“Wait, what—no!” Sam took the phone from Eva’s hand but it was too late as she had dialed his number already. “What’s it to you?!”

“I care about you that is! That bastard must go to jail!”

“Don’t you dare involve Blanca in this. Don’t involve anyone! This is my problem.”

“ _Hello? Eva-san?_ ”

Sam muted the microphone. “I’ll talk to him and say I am all good and you’ll keep this a secret.”

Eva hit the floor with her fist, looking away. “I don’t get you…”

“Hey, Blanca, it’s me.”

A pause of a dozen seconds. _“…you’re safe. God, I was worried about you!_ ”

Her heart started racing at his genuine words. She hugged her middle with the other arm and winced. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“ _Well, you weren’t at the studio this morning, did not pick up the phone. I thought…_ ”

“What did you think?”

“ _I thought something must have happened to you_.”

Eva was holding a hand to her mouth to muffle the sobs and slapped Samantha’s shoulder with the other. “He cares, you fool!” Eva mouthed, running to the bathroom to hide her cries.

“No, no… I just… I overslept.” A droplet bubbled down her cheek. “I am sorry you came all the way for nothing.”

Another pause. _Did he catch on to something_?

“ _So is there any chance I’ll see you tomorrow? I mean, I started to get the gist—_ “

“I think it’s better you don’t come to the studio a while.”

She swore she could feel disappointment coming from him. “ _Is there any particular reason for you to claim such things?”_

But now he was just cold, distant. “See, I have this routines to teach Anthony and uhm… you shouldn’t meet him directly.”

“ _Oh, I did_. “

She gasped, then covered her mouth. _Shit._

“ _He made it clear not to see you anymore. You see, I am quite the stubborn man, so I ignored him. But I guess I cannot ignore a woman’s wishes._ ”

“Blanca, wait, I didn’t mean—“

“ _Are you afraid of him? Did he do something to you_?”

“No.” her voice trembled uncontrollably. There was no way he’d play her lies.

“ _Then I demand we continue our program just as we did until now. I’ll see to him_.”

“There’s a studio I sometimes use in my neighborhood when I want to have a bit of intimacy. I’ll text you the address and I’ll see you there tomorrow morning, same hour?”

“ _Now that’s what I want to hear. I hope you don’t bail again_.”

“Just one more thing, Blanca, I beg of you. Don’t… don’t stir him up, okay? I want things to be smooth between me and my partner.”

 _“… I see. I won’t, then. I have to go now._ _See you_.”

The call was finished and Samantha’s eyes started pouring heavy tears. She felt Eva’s warm embrace envelop her and she leaned into her, her insides numb and sore.

“He didn’t… Tell me he didn’t.”

Sam shook her head. “Thank God. But you know we have to solve this. And you saw for yourself. You don’t want to cut things with Blanca, do you?”

She shook her head yet again. “He’ll destroy him if he finds out, Sam. And besides, it is clear I cannot help you anymore, I know. You have to tell someone about this, to see a doctor.”

“No, I cannot.” She spit between her sobs.

“And the event? You cannot dance like this. And your anore—“

“Don’t worry, I will get on my feet. I have to. I knew it would get hard midway, I just want you to support me, that’s all.”

She giggled and passed out, exhausted and miserable. Eva tucked her in bed and left in a hurry to the studio, hoping she’d still find Anthony there.

 

Blanca looked at his phone in utter disbelief. His knuckles went white from the force which was pressing the fingers to the palm. _So something happened and he has the upper hand, too. I have to look into this._

“Are you done?” Ash leaned against the doorframe, looking at Blanca with sincere concern. “How is she?”

“I don’t know.” He sighed. “Something happened, but for now I must believe she is safe.”

“Good, because we have work. I called Max.”

“Anything good?”

“We’re lucky. There’s a banquet in five days from now. He says he’ll get us some invitations.”

Ash turned his back to walk away, but ultimately stopped. He pondered whether he should ask or not, but as much as he hated it, he was concerned about Blanca too. Even if slight, he saw an emotion he thought Blanca had long forgotten, or might as well never had: fear.

“Do you need help with this?”

Blanca flinched. He shook his head, a tender smile stretching his lips. He finally felt he could allow himself to be weak in front of Ash, just as Ash knew he could be in front of him. Or what alchemists would call equivalent exchange.

“I need a favor actually.”


	7. Play with fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of fluff before we get down to business. Enjoy!

Eva had never been the impulsive type of person, nor the one to take reckless decisions. Born and raised an authentic latina, she was a woman that always stood up for herself and defended her principles. Ever since becoming a permanent member of the Dancing with the Stars team at the frail age of nineteen, she had been classified as ‘the prodigy with blue eyes’. When Samantha was introduced to them, Eva had been the only one not to look sideways at her. She helped Sam prove herself and as she joined her friend in her journey to fame, they became best friends. As of now, they were known as some of the best dancers in the country. And that was exactly why she had to take the matter into her own two hands when her best friend couldn't.

It was unacceptable. The whole situation got out of control; she couldn't fathom why Samantha wouldn't put an end to it. It was true: she had feelings for Anthony. During the five months she had never seen Sam happier and she could vouch for the man too. Then all of a sudden, everything changed. Out of the blue Anthony turned into a whole new character it made Eva think of a supernatural probability that he was possessed. Then he raped Samantha. And it made Eva throw all her ‘good girl' reputation away. With all the respect she carried for the human race, no matter who they were, rapists and killers were certainly the ones that made her dispose of her principles.

That's why when she kicked the door of the studio open, all the people inside flinched in terror. Some whispers were heard, all claiming to have never seen her that way. Eva walked straight to Anthony and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, pushing him to the wall thanks to the small commotion.

“What the hell Eva?!”

“You son of a bitch!”

She raised her voice until it evolved into a scream. All the eyes turned to them. Eva lowered her voice, careful not to make public Sam's tight situation.

“You listen to me, filthy animal. You lay your hands on Sam again, I promise you all the good girl charade you've seen so far turns into a knife shoved into your throat.”

Eva felt all the blood rush to her head when she saw the remorse in his eyes. It all went away when he took a hold of her wrists and pulled her closer.

“Stay away from this.”

“Oh, don't play the dumb and the innocent with me!” Eva hissed. “I swear to God, aside from the daily practice when they decide to resume the show, you don’t breathe the same air as her.”

“Or what?” Anthony chuckled. “You'll call her new knight to serve me justice?”

The woman took advantage of his carelessness and punched him in the face.

“You should beg that he doesn't get to you first.”

She shook her hand a couple of times to dissipate the pain and stood tall to see what Anthony would do next. He clenched his fist and hit it to the wall. Who was this broad-shouldered tall man that both Eva and Sam put their money on? He had to admit he had never felt any vibe similar to that one: fearless, mighty, proud even. Anthony was well aware he was out of his league; he felt inferior. He couldn't allow him to steal the job he was doing best: dancing.

_And I cannot let her go._

Anthony walked away with his head buried in his chest. A tremor of fear travelled through his bones. He had once been an earnest, ambitious and optimistic man, a man with manners and dignity. He was undoubtedly a gentleman out of books, everyone around him said so. They still did, but it wasn’t the public who mattered, not anymore. The image of his father was reflected in every last one of his neurons. He blamed his father for this uncomfortable situation. He told his father he loved a woman, it was only the natural thing to do. And he had never seen a look so cold in the eyes of his parent, disregarding and disappointing, followed by a mere ‘oh’. Anthony didn’t know what to make of that, didn’t give it much thought, yet after the dinner with his father and a certain type of wine he drank, he adopted a couple of vices. He asked for the alcohol, for the drugs and his father’s associates brought them all, no questions asked.

Then he went out on that date with Samantha and it changed everything.

Anthony entered the practice room and dropped to the floor, the memories of the previous night replaying mercilessly in his head. Unknowingly he started crying. The damage was done and there was no way it could have been repaired, it was a truth he could never accept. If only he could abandon those bad habits, he just wouldn’t. It was as if something pushed him back over and over again.

“Damn!”

 

 

“Eiji-kun, it’s been a long time! And it’s quite early too. I hope Jessica-san liked the flowers?”

“Ah, madam, I apologize! I was a tad busy. But yes, she was very happy.”

Blanca examined the large market with a childish interest. Multicolored flowers scattered all over, numerous scents mixed together in a pleasant aroma and the symbolism of each of them created an alluring image. Sing nudged his side with his elbow, one of his eyebrows raised.

“I’ve seen you snipe through a helicopter, but I swear to God, I never thought you’d have this genuine look on your face.”

“Who, me?” Blanca smiled down at him and Sing questioned if it was the same cold-blooded assassin.

“I think you didn’t see how genuine my face looks when I wield a snipe.”

Sing narrowed his eyes and Blanca raised his hands in defense. “Kidding~”

“Blanca-san,” Eiji turned to them, tilting his head at the friendly duo. “she is the owner of this market. She can help you choose the bouquet for Samantha-san.”

Sing blinked and burst into amused laughter. “Excuse me, what? Wait, you mean it’s serious—“

“Ahem,” Eiji wrapped his arm around Sing’s shoulders and dragged him away. “Let’s leave Blanca-san alone.”

Blanca winked to Eiji as a token of gratitude then offered his attention to the owner. “Yes. Uhm, I want something… simple? Wait no, simple is not good…”

“Is he somehow stammering? Oh my God, I really need to meet this woman and find out her secrets.”

Eiji laughed heartily. “Certainly, he has all the motive to be like this.”

The two of them watched Blanca and the lady going through various types of flowers, the former learning earnestly about their meanings and colors.

“When you see Sam-san, you think of art. I don’t know how to explain this, but she has the soul of someone that longs to be free, independent. Of course, I’ve only seen her dancing.”

Blanca was visibly struggling to find the right words when asked to describe ‘the lucky lady’, but his innocence made both Sing and Eiji smile to themselves.

“To say she is beautiful would be an understatement.”

Sing’s mind immediately flew to Ash Lynx. The Japanese boy seemed to catch on and shook his head before the Chinese teenager could open his mouth. “It’s not exactly the same. Ash was someone that needed to learn how it felt to be free. Sam-san is someone that knows how. And between the two, I think the latter situation is the more dangerous.”

“Why?”

“When you find yourself caged, you lose hope quickly. You see, Sing… hope is a dangerous thing.”

Sing stuffed his hands in his pockets and nodded. He understood Eiji’s words even though he wished he hadn’t.

The two approached Blanca just as he was about to wrap the flowers. “What did you get, Blanca-san?”

Eiji’s large smile along with the soft tint of pink on his cheeks was contagious. Consequently, everyone felt their hearts lighten in an instant. Sing chuckled. _Ash, that lucky bastard._

“Eiji-kun, your older friend right here is very clumsy!” the owner of the market laughed. “It took us a while.”

“Ah, madam!” Blanca laughed and paid for the flowers. “No need to share such intimate details.”

“Don’t mind me, I’m just happy to see there still are people with pure feelings left on this planet.”

Both teenagers crowded over to see Blanca’s choice and grinned to each other. The shopkeeper watched the three leave happily and wished all the best to the couple.

“Guys, should I see you to Nadia’s shop? I still have some time left.”

“No, no, no.” the two of them made an x sign with their arms. “this is our thing. Besides, you have to look good and all that jazz.”

“Sing is very right.” Eiji walked to Blanca and pushed his back. “Go already! And be careful with those beauties!”

The corners of Blanca’s mouth pulled up in a smirk. “I’ll be careful with both.”

 

 

“And you’re telling me the damned bastard was… how do you call those?”

“Emotional, Ash.” Eiji retorted and rolled his eyes. “Not everyone is a dick like you.”

“You should see Yut-Lung if you think Ash is a bitch.”

“Sing! What am I to you?”

The tree of them laughed soundly and high fived each other.

“I’m gonna have to kick you out if you keep this up!” Nadia joked, bringing all of them their meals. “But they really are right, mister ‘how-do-I-call-my-own-feelings-which-I-choose-to-hide-because-I-am-always-needy.’ “

“I’m going home.”

“No, you’re not.”

Max’s voice was the cause of their smiles and his son rushed over to hug Ash’s side. “Brother Ash!”

“Jessica-san!” Eiji stood up to greet her and Jessica was more than excited to see him. “Hi Eiji~ I missed you dear.”

“I figure you wouldn’t come empty handed, _father_ ” Ash challenged and Max ruffled his hear to the amusement of the others.

“What kind of father would I be not to give my children presents?”

 

Samantha’s alarm reverberated through the house, waking her up from her troubled sleep. When did she even set an alarm?

“Eva.”

She murmured her best friend’s name and straightened her body, the area of her neck and her head pulsing in pain. Dragging her legs to the bathroom she clicked her tongue at the purple marks pooled around her collarbone. She looked disastrous. Sam laughed at herself, at how pathetic she was and slapped her cheeks to get herself together.

“He definitely cannot see these.”

Sam took a hold of the foundation and started working on her skin to no avail. After doing a short hygiene routine, she rushed to the wardrobe and pulled out a black turtleneck and a pair of black sweatpants. Looking at herself like that, she started being suspicious of Blanca. Who he was, where he was working, even his last name, she knew nothing of the sort about him. After suffering the events with Anthony, it was only a natural reaction to restrain her contact with strangers; as much as she hated it with men, with him too.

As soon as she stepped out of the house, she felt guilty instead. Although Anthony had been nice and courteous initially, he revealed himself to be quite the beast. The chilly air of the morning made Samantha hug herself, resentment injected in her veins. She felt her steps heavier and heavier, her whole body twitching at the ill-fated thoughts she inflicted to herself about Blanca.

_I hope you don’t turn out like that._

The air of Manhattan was as heavy as ever, crowded streets with faceless strangers, the sound of life pouring all over the city. The sky, Sam thought, was particularly clear that morning and she extended her hand to the horizon in a futile attempt to touch it. She giggled and seated herself on a stone pillar on the street, eyes closed and her fingers laced together and the headphones chanting a Chase Atlantic song, 23.

A familiar tap on the shoulder followed by a palm of a hand covering her eyes sketched a smile on her lips. She took out her earphones and placed her own hand over his, pretending to look for clues. She should have been scared, she knew, but her body reacted on its own as if pointing out her own foolish thoughts.

“Who is it then, my lady?”

“Hmm, let’s see. A tall man with broad shoulders and a fancy man bun? Blanca!”

“Ah, I’m disappointed in myself now.”

She giggled and stood up, a little bewildered at the sight of the bouquet and the beautifully wrapped bag he was carrying. Blanca was quick to notice her surprise so he gave her the flowers, the charming smile on his face making her heart skip a beat.

“Uhm… what are these for?”

“Do I need a reason?”

She looked down hoping the hair would hide the blush on her cheeks and noticed the flowers gathered beautifully. Her eyes widened. Amaryllis, the flower of splendid beauty, daffodil, the flower of new beginnings and unrequited love and white and yellow irises, flowers of passion and purity. Sam knew it was custom made, those types of flowers would never be sold as they were together, unless you asked for it.

“Do you… did you make this yourself?” she asked timidly, pulling them to her chest.

“Ah well, no,” he admitted bashfully, scratching at his nape. “I had a little bit of help. You don’t like them?”

“No! I mean yes. I mean… ugh.” The sound of Blanca’s laughter made her blush deepen and she smacked his arm. “It’s rude.”

“Forgive me.” He showed her the bag. “Brought us some sweet breakfast? I didn’t know what kind of cakes you like, so I bought a couple. “

Sam turned her back to him and walked inside the studio, a chuckling Blanca following close behind. “As long as you have macarons, that’d be fine.”

She greeted everyone inside and Blanca watched from afar how well the people there treated her, how warm their expressions were when she walked in and how respected she was in that neighborhood. Blanca had seen her in a couple of situations in which she had been strong, majestic, graceful, yet seeing her like this got to him like none of the previous. It wasn’t like in all the others she wasn’t herself: she was just more herself now than ever. The smile she was wearing was divine and the way she skipped around transformed her into an innocent child.

Blanca felt his heart warm.

“Oi, Sam-chan! You’re not alone today, nor with Eva-chan, but with your boyfriend?”

Blanca blinked a couple of times and was shocked by the lack of response.

_A boyfriend huh?_

“Yes, yes, manager, is my room free?”

“No one would want to go there, honey. It’s your sanctuary!”

Blanca followed Sam and unwrapped the cakes on the table, right by where the woman set the flowers. There was an awkward silence between them.

_Why didn’t he say anything?_

_Why didn’t she say anything?_

“Okay!” Blanca coughed. “Sandwiches, macarons, grab a bite!” he urged before serving himself.

“Yeah, sure.” Sam walked closer, devouring a sandwich in no time. The man was amazed by her appetite, or it could have been more accurate to say she appeared to be fine. It made his worries cease to exist. In no time he developed an oath to himself he’d protect her without asking for anything in return. He just wanted to do so and God knows a stubborn man can never be stopped. He would never say it out loud, how joyful he felt when her face blossomed upon receiving his small gift. He felt like a teenager, not the one he came to be on the battlefield, but the one he ought to be.

“What are you so mushy-mushy about?” Sam chuckled before throwing another macaron in her mouth.

“Huh?” he looked at her with such a youthful look that made her pinch his cheek. That after she stretched herself to the limit to reach his face.

“I want to show you something.”

He nodded and took a seat on one of the chairs, waiting patiently for Sam to turn the music on. Apparently she was about to show him a new routine and the start of an unfamiliar compilation confirmed his suspicions. It was a two song compilation, consisting of Usher’s Tell me and Ricky Martin’s Livin La Vida Loca. Blanca was focused on the sharpness of her moves, yet mild and romantic it was a radiant sight. He was captivated by her existence: the way her body swayed to the rhythm, her spicy expressions and the fugitive smirks. She was not to be handled by the weak and barbaric, she was brought into that world for greatness, for wild dreams… to bring hope. A familiar thrill brought him back to the day he first fell in love and he felt Natasha smile.

“How was it?” Samantha asked, breathing rapidly.

_You were beautiful._ “Amazing.” He clapped his hands and his eyes closed in crescents. “But you don’t expect me to do that though.”

She laughed and his heart laughed too. _Oh, no._

“Maybe, if you are a diligent student, I’ll teach you this routine~”

She smiled. He smiled too. _Stop._

“Come on, we have a lot of work to do.”

He took her extended hand and absentmindedly followed her instructions. _Where the hell have you been until now?_

 

 

“Nothing is more comfortable than a tuxedo after all!”

“That’s for you to say, Blanca-san. I look like a toy.”

“Because you’re a shrimp, Sing.”

“Not everyone is born a royal, Aslan-sama!” Sing retorted and had to abstain himself from grabbing the blonde by the collar. Igor Yezhov’s banquet saw a distinguished crowd, from politicians to models and businessmen, all gathered in their polished outfits to celebrate the 1% of the good life. It made Ash sick in the stomach. He couldn’t stand the specimens that took their existence for granted and laughed at those who worked through hell to please their heinous wishes.

“You okay, Ash?” Blanca’s face was impassive, deeply unimpressed by the mundane sight at the entrance.

“Yeah, just the usual.”

“You mean methods of killing all these wretched puppets and throwing them in a plastic bag?”

“Maybe. “ he mumbled and took the lead. They showed the guards their invitations and their conversation with Max replayed in his head. He had a bad feeling.

_“We’re talking how many minions?”_

_“A hundred to say the very least. Not to say both yours and Blanca’s face are very well known in their field. You should think this through, Ash.”_

_“We have no choice.”_

_Sing looked at Ash and found a guilty pleasure for the blonde’s rough determination. It was, after all, the rival he chose to follow._

_“The hunters cannot become the hunted.”_

The tall, Victorian building was swarming with the rich and both Blanca and Ash felt eager eyes focus on them. Blanca couldn’t blame them: Ash was born with the looks of a handsome devil and as much as he denied it, he liked serving them their dose of lust. He wasn’t very far, either. Usually, he would entertain his female counterparts, but he was completely and utterly disappointed in each of the guests. All that he was looking for was Samantha’s neat appearance, which none of them had. He got bored, much to Ash’s delight. Sing walked away to put the plan in motion and it was only a couple of minutes in when the grand stage in the hall revealed its host.

“Good evening, my friends! How are you feeling tonight?”

“Psh, there goes your basic Russian.” Ash spoke through the avalanche of applause.

“I am glad you’re feeling at home, this has always been my intention. Let me tell you something. Tonight we have a special means of entertaining.”

“If it’s striptease or whatever, I’m gonna puke all over these fancy costumes.”

“This certainly has your attention! Amazing! Now my guests, I’ll let you see for yourselves. I will see you later on!”

Both of them turned in unison to follow Igor with their eyes and Blanca set his glass of champagne on one of the tables. “Nice taste in champagne I must say.”

“Let’s go.”

He nodded and walked behind Ash when a familiar song started playing. He stopped flat in his tracks and turned his head to the stage. He was met by the face he least expected to see in that dangerous environment. The face he never wanted to see there.

“Blanca?” Ash knit his eyebrows at the shock displayed all over his face and understood as soon as he himself fixed his eyes on the person. “Fuck.”


	8. In the Devil's Den

“Fuck is the right word to say”. Blanca admitted and rubbed his eyes to make sure the view spreading before him wasn’t just a charade played by his imagination and desire. It wasn’t.

“What is Sam doing here anyway?” Ash’s voice cracked in anger and almost grabbed the taller man by the collar. He dropped his hand, reminding himself more attention to them was the last thing they wanted. “Now everything is compromised. We cannot follow any plan.”

“No. We can. And we will.”

Ash squinted his eyes at Blanca’s reply and crossed his arms over his chest. “No shit, Sherlock, how? What if she gets hurt? Or worse, she sees you?”

Blanca brought an arm around Ash’s shoulders and threw one last glance to the stage where Samantha was working her magic. “I’ll worry about that if it happens.” He replied coldly. “We cannot throw this chance to waste.”

Ash looked up at him with doubtful eyes but followed Blanca to the sidelines. As expected the audience's focus was entirely on the professional dancers, a fact which made their infiltration a lot easier. Lustful eyes were now unresponsive to the deathly beauty the two men exuded and without Ash’s witty intervention, Blanca would have been absorbed in the spell.

“Can you stop being jealous for a second? Those are professionals.”

Blanca clicked his tongue. “His arms are sliding way too low.”

“She’s not your girlfriend.”

“…yet.”

Ash simply rolled his eyes and scanned the hall to notice any suspect movement. His jade orbs fell upon a familiar figure, dining happily with some rather interesting guests. He walked closer to the rail. Blanca followed. “Anything we should be aware of?”

“Yeah. Your suspect is all fancy and friendly down there.”

Blanca’s eyes found Anthony and his suspicions deepened.  Ash turned his back to the Russian, resuming the search for the backdoor. He only glanced at his companion and additional question marks popped in his mind. The blonde was convinced Blanca also knew they needed any piece of evidence they could find, the puzzle was complicated enough as it was. The two made their way successfully incognito to the furthest part of the building and loaded their guns as soon as they reached the door that opened the kingdom of the Mafia.

“I gave Sing the signal that we’re here.” Blanca fiddled with a small knife, placing it in his sleeve afterward.

“I bet I can take out more guys than you.” Ash snickered and threw the burgundy jacket of his tuxedo.

“The loser does one thing the winner wants.” Blanca mimicked his actions and unbuttoned his black shirt after throwing away his white bowtie.

“Game on.”

Blanca opened the door and the creaking sound echoed powerfully. It showed access towards a long staircase they both suspected it stretched underground.

“No wonder this bastard hosts his parties here almost all the time. His lair is beautifully hidden.”

“Was that excitement I’ve just heard in your voice, mister Aslan Jade Callenreese?”

Ash ruffled his hair from perfectly styled to his normal appearance. “Please. It’s Ash Lynx now.”

_Old habits die hard indeed._ Blanca followed the blonde with curious eyes and the macabre memory of their first encounter lingered in his memory. Ash went a long way from the subdued slave to a fearful gang leader then to the struggling teenager and it had always given Blanca a sense of guilt that, even if he was well aware of the strong fatherly feelings he was carrying for Ash, he failed to offer him a better life. The nature of ‘grey’ Blanca was made of only allowed him to give Ash meanings to be strong, to at least protect himself. Blanca was neither a savior nor an executioner. He was a guide. Watching Ash now fighting by his side to return the favors he was given made him sincerely happy. Ash would never admit and Blanca would never ask. It simply was their silent agreement that they would not fill each other’s voids but they would be there to watch when they would be filled.

_  
“Blanca-san.”_

_“Yes, Eiji?”_

_Eiji was quite hesitant to continue his question and Blanca placed his hand on Eiji’s shoulder. “Is there anything I can help you with?”_

_“I think Ash is thinking about going to college.”_

 

“I swear, if you’re daydreaming again about your girlfriend, I’m killing you.”

Blanca laughed and couldn’t stop himself from messing with Ash’s golden locks. “Nah, I was daydreaming about you~”

“Get away from me, freak.”

 

_Blanca was shocked. “Oh, that is something I wasn’t expecting you to say.”_

_“I’m thrilled, honestly. I mean, “ Eiji looked up at Blanca with tears in his eyes. “He’s healing.”_

“That wasn’t a very nice thing to say to your mentor, Aslan.”

Both of them stopped before the entrance to a great corridor, gluing themselves to the walls.

“You know, when this whole thing comes to an end, let’s not use our code names anymore. I kinda… “ Ash gulped and smiled to himself. “I like how my name sounds.”

_“In this case, “ Blanca laughed and fought back the tears whirling in his eyes “ I’ll be there for his first day and for his magna cum laude graduation.”_

The Russian laughed and threw one of his knives skillfully into the nape of a guard, rushing to slit the throat of another. “See, Ash? I got a head start.”

“Tsk,” Ash chuckled and nudged Blanca. “Be careful not to stain your beautiful white tuxedo.”

“This was part of the challenge.”

Cleaning up the guards was not a challenge for the wild lynx and the majestic cougar. Ash opted for silent takedowns to critical areas of the upper body whereas Blanca went for the classical method. He despised the guys and if erasing them from the radar meant protecting both him and the ones he cared for, then the blood in his veins couldn’t have been colder.

The maze of the underground was vast but much to their surprise it wasn’t as crowded as they thought it would be. They proceeded carefully and skillfully, taking down everyone without triggering alarms. Ash observed Blanca with genuine interest as he danced in the shadows. There was a new look in his eyes, a look so different from all those he saw. It wasn’t as indifferent. Cold and dreadful yes but the way he maneuvered his weapon dictated a whole new reason for which was doing that. He was not worried about himself anymore and, although unjustified and crude, Blanca did what he had to do for the sake of the people that entered his life. Ash pondered over his mentor’s image. It could have been the dark catacombs that forced a shiver but it may as well have been the fascination about Blanca’s willingness to protect his loved ones no matter the cost, be it either divine or simply physical.

“I’ll pray that when she finds out about the true you, she won’t run away.”

After a while, the two reached a solid core timber door.

“Interesting. Soundproof and security? We must have hit the jackpot.”

“Yeah,” Ash agreed and took out his phone to send Sing a message. “How many do you have, old man?” I got 23.”

“Is that so?” Blanca shook his head. “I am one short, I’m afraid. I guess I—“

Blanca shoved Ash out of the way and took cover himself behind a nearby wall, immensely thankful to his undying sixth sense. The two heard angry steps coming in their direction and an obvious ricocheted bullet lay on the cold ground.

“Gentlemen, I am delighted to have you here but you would have made me happier if one of you just died.”

“That guy must be very annoyed.” Ash commented and peeked around. “I hate how his voice pierces through my body but I cannot see him.”

“That’s a .45 ACP bullet and judging by the distance and speed of the bullet, he must have a M15.” Blanca’s analysis was met with a fit of laughter.

“Amazing! Nothing less expected from a top tier assassin! You must have held one in your hand.”

Ash frowned. “That’s a rare model. Only the higher officers own one of that, it’s not fabricated anymore.”

“Ah, Sergei, your little companion is smart I see. Trained him well.”

Blanca took out his gun and fixed the blade in his sleeve. “I need you to get out of here.”

“You’re kidding.”

“I’m not. You’re no match for this guy.”

Ash watched Blanca straighten himself from the shadows, preparing for battle. From the stance he adopted, he guessed Blanca knew the man and did not take him easily. He bit into the plush of his lips and nodded to his mentor when the screen of the phone lit up with a message. “Stay alive.”

A brutal tremor of the building was the signal for Ash to move and Blanca shot a bullet precisely to deflect the one fired to the blonde. He successfully went past the steel door.

“The little squirrel won’t reach that far, Lieutenant Sergei. Poor sacrifice.”

“I recommend you don’t underestimate my students, Colonel Stephen. In the meanwhile, I suggest you focus your attention on me.”

Blanca opened fire and watched Colonel Stephen dodge his shots, forcing him in hand to hand combat. “True, you owe me one, traitor.”

 

 

The explosion came like a guillotine for every person in the upper hall where the night was in full blossom, including the hired dancers. Samantha was engaged into a fiery salsa when a nearby room exploded and a cloud of dark smoke empowered the upper area of the ginormous hall. The air was filled with high pitched screams and agonizing cries for help and the former polished guests transformed into terrified rabbits running away from what seemed to be a terrible fate. Their wishes to escape weren’t satisfied by the staff who didn’t open the great doors and the guards held the people forcefully inside. The dancers gathered together in a protective circle. Samantha was observing everything with disgust in her eyes for the ones that claimed to be the elite of the society. She couldn’t blame them for being afraid for their lives because she was undoubtedly afraid too but the cowardly pleas for their lives unmasked the wimps.

“Silence!” Igor’s voice stopped the commotion.” Ladies and gentlemen, I’m afraid I cannot allow either of you to go, at least not until the police arrive.”

Protests arose in the hall.

“I cannot know which one of you planned this little show. With all due respect, you must understand me a little too.”

Igor was guided by his guards away from the scene, leaving all of the displeased and suspicious people on their own. Sam watched them doubt each other. She could sense their intentions slowly turned evil and unjustified she was afraid they’d start killing each other.

“Filthy animals.”

The sudden voice got her attention and she saw a short boy she assumed to be Chinese coming to her crew’s direction. Sam turned to him and adopted a protective stance. The boy laughed.

“Lady, I must say I am fond of your attitude and I can definitely see you’re not rotten like these bastards.”

The clothes he was wearing and the clear flare in his eyes erased any suspicion. She still needed to be cautious. “It would be futile to ask if you ordered the hit and frankly I don’t even care. But why are you talking to me now?”

Sing nodded his head. “Complicated. I must get you out of here first.”

Samantha quirked a brow. “I don’t think so.”

“What better chances do you have? These guards will open fire sooner or later. And trust me, they won’t vouch for your safety.”

The woman looked back at her colleagues and Eva walked closer to her. “We have no choice. I honestly don’t want to die. Not doing anything is not a solution.”

“Glad that you agree! Follow me.”

The small group followed Sing closely, sneakily as they could, and Eva pulled Samantha to the back. “Anthony was here.”

“I saw him too. Which is curious because, I quote, ‘I have no reason to be there’.”

“Either he’s a stalker, or there’s something we have no idea about.”

A sudden halt of the movement of the group surprised Sam who was quick to notice three men aligned with assault rifles at them. Sing stepped forward.

“I’d kindly ask of you to get the fuck away from my path.”

“Fuck off kid, we only want the dancers. One step closer, you die.”

Sam’s eyes widened and almost grabbed Sing by his wrist but she was pushed back by the boys of the dance crew. “You! Don’t do this, hmm? They are our employers.”

“No worries. I’ll show these bastards—“

The lights were cut out and Samantha was dragged away from the scene, her legs barely keeping up with the boy’s pace. When the power was restored, Sam’s eyes adjusted to the light and saw Eva next to her only. “The others?”

“I’ll take care of that too. You just get through here and head straight outside. No unplanned stops, no nothing. You heard me?”

Eva took Sam’s hand and nodded. “What are the chances we’re meeting real cops out there?”

Sing’s lips formed a small smile. “You’re sharp. Chances are very big, my informants told me they are working on a way to get inside. Things have just gotten complicated, so I have to force you out earlier, ladies. Just don’t wonder too much.”

Sam was bewildered. A million questions raced through her mind, her heart hammering in her chest from the unholy amount of adrenaline. Eva took the liberty to drag her through the exit door.

“Sam, pull yourself together, we have to get out of here.”

“How did you? I mean, real cops? What’s this about?”

“It’s just a feeling. Where have you seen a cop talk like that with a kid? And don’t tell me you feel this is completely normal.”

Eva was right. Sam clenched her other fist and steadied her pace to walk side by side with her best friend. “True, first the attack on the studio, now an attack here. And Anthony. Everything is a blur honestly.”  

The girls retreated behind a wall as soon as steps passed quickly through the other corridor. There was a sharp buzz in Samantha’s brain and she wondered if Eva felt the same as her. She could feel her body push its limits. Facing a life or death situation reminded her just how weak she was physically and maybe how broken her mind was. It should have been a natural response to fear. Instead, she felt a dose of liberation injected in her veins as if it was the most desired drug on the planet. For a moment she sensed the sinister thought of running in the ambush and put an end to her useless suffering. A weak light blossoming in her soul convinced her otherwise. The flowers resting on her kitchen counter reminded her maybe, just maybe, there was someone who would cure her of her sickness.

"We should have waited inside. This place is swarming with guards."

"Have you never watched crime movies, Sam?" Eva chuckled and took a pebble in her hand. "Watch out. But take your shoes off. Those will make unwanted sounds."

The latina threw the pebble to distract the guard blocking their path and sneaked past him easily. They hid behind the next corner and used the same tactic to walk to the emergency stairs. Gunshots made the floor vibrate under their feet and the girls stopped for a second.

"Can you hear that too, Sam?"

"I wish I didn't. Let's hurry through that door. This place makes me sick."

Samantha's head felt heavy on her shoulders. Their lungs struggled for the fresh air and the violent coughs took the last ounce of energy Samantha hat stored in her body. In spite of Eva's firm grip on her wrist, she collapsed right after they found themselves under the night sky of Manhattan. She scrapped her knees and had to lean on Eva, half unconscious, to climb down the rusty stairs. Eva shouted for help and medical personnel carried the injured dancer to one of the ambulances. "Miss, we have to get you to the hospital--"

"No," Sam murmured weakly, her vision blurry. "I have to know our friends are alright."

"Can you give her first aid here?" Eva interfered and a reluctant doctor nodded his head.

"We do but she still needs specialized equipment."

"I know. She's strong, doctor. Let's wait for a while and if we don't see them, you get her to the hospital first thing. Okay?"

 Eva walked with the doctor and held Samantha's hand as she drifted in a state of drowsiness. "It will be okay, babe." 

“Sing, it’s me. You got her out?”

“Yeah, got word from the outside. She’s in medical care, but safe. You in?”

Ash looked around and rolled out from his cover to take down the standing guard. “I’m in for another maze. There are 10 rooms in this hall. Lucky me.”

“Lucky you? You have no idea what’s in here. I could start a sect.” Sing was fighting and holding his own on the other end of the line. People in the main area were agitated and Sing had to dodge crazy civilians coming at him for ‘salvation’. “Where’s Blanca-san?”

Ash scanned the first secured door for infra-red lasers and proceeded to hack into its systems. “That too. He’s holding off just feet away from me. It’s unusually quiet down here.” The sound of a secret door opening forced Ash to leave his task unfinished and climb into the ventilation system. He transferred the call to his earpiece and waited patiently, his eyes cutting the darkness with a perilous green.

“Sending the Colonel there will solve things. Sir will be very pleased with our work.”

_Shit, I cannot see their faces._ The one whose voice seemed to belong to Igor continued. “I want all those puppets thrown away by the end of the night, Captain.”

Ash’s eyes widened. _How much of the army does this geezer control?_

“Respectfully sir, don’t we need to capture the bomber?”

“Sergei’s life is in our hands already.” He laughed loudly and Ash’s face scrunched in anger. “While you do the job, I will pay a call to Sir to inform him our job might be done sooner than expected.”

_Not so fast, bastard._ Ash’s fast fingers managed to get hold of the frequency he was using, yet failed to crack it. The sound of the voices grew faint until it faded away completely. “Shit. Did you catch that, Sing?”

“Yeah. Surprising that you’re kinda useless now.”

Ash hissed at the chuckle emitted on the other end. “Whatever. I cannot go any further, this place is filled with army crumbles. There’s not much I can do next.”

“Be careful.”

“Yes, little brother, I will.”

The call was cut off and the blonde laughed heartily. He knew he couldn’t go back through the same way he entered and mentally cursed the dirt in the ventilation system for destroying his costume. Ash stopped right above Blanca’s location and his conscience almost got to him. He clicked his tongue and went on ahead to help Sing. He trusted his mentor would take care of himself in spite of the worry welled in his stomach. Ash crawled further and further until he reached the main area and busted the rack. As soon as Sing noticed him, he sent his kunai flying over, offering Ash a means of getting down efficiently fast. He even knocked a couple of guards swinging over then placed himself back to back with the Chinese boss.

“You like being a showoff, don’t you? There’s at least of dozen girls swooning over you, Callenreese-sama.”

“Come on, peasant. Flashy is my middle name.”

“Yut-Lung would be jealous.”

The two snickered and cleared the way to the entrance door. Ash kicked it open with his foot and slid a hood on his face before delivering a speech. “Hey, suckers! Get your asses out on the street while I still am considerate!”

Ash didn’t have to repeat and he sneaked outside with Sing, blending in the crowd to go unnoticed. At the far end of the street, a worried Eiji was pacing back and forth with Cain having given up on calming him. Soon as he noticed Ash and his disastrous appearance, his eyes set ablaze.

“Did they hurt you? Are you okay?”

Ash mumbled under his breath before getting rid of his uncomfortable shirt. “Who cares?”

“I do!” Eiji growled and it took all his might not to slap Ash.

“You didn’t let me finish.” Ash offered Eiji a soft smile and pretended not to notice how angry he was. “Blanca. We have to get him.”

“What happened? I thought no one was left inside except for the bodies you took out?”

Ash gritted his teeth. “I bailed on him. I’ll tell you everything I’ve found out when we get him back. I hope he is still alive.”

“Conscience eating at you?” Sing smirked and dressed in his usual clothes. “You didn’t insult him in any way.’

Ash sighed and looked back at the building. The lack of response forced Eiji to cast away his anger even though he noticed the already coagulated blood on his abdomen. He looked away while Ash was dressing and loaded the blonde’s gun which he lay on the top of the car. Ash noticed Eiji’s anxiety and fixed the Japanese’s eyes with a mild glimmer.

“I’m sorry I’m putting you through all this again.”

Eiji nodded and handed him the gun. “Shut up and come back. I’ll wait.”

“Yes, onii-chan.”

Cain walked to Eiji and placed a hand atop his head. “I’ll watch his back. I promise.”

“I know. I’ll be patient.”

Eiji leaned against the car and looked up at the night sky, hugging his arms. He despised that situation, repeated over and over again. It somehow always ended for him waiting for Ash to either rescue someone else or himself. Normally, he would have gone after him and would have stood his own ground but hearing how Ash left Blanca behind it must have been a situation the blonde couldn’t solve on his own. How could he, then? He felt useless again in a long time. It was a deja-vu sensation gnawing in his stomach. He hated it but he hated having the ones he cared for in danger.  Worrying Ash and all the others was not an option so he assumed the role of the protected and waited. A breeze of the wind toyed with his black locks and Eiji’s gut feeling urged him to grab a hold of his gun tucked away in his pants. He pointed it at a street light where an unknown silhouette seemed to be hiding then almost shot the cop who placed his hand on Eiji’s shoulder.

“You see anyone?” the adult smiled, being considerate of the Japanese’s current situation.

Eiji sighed. “My imagination. You can never be too careful. I apologize.”

The ground trembled under their feet and the boy flinched. He grabbed hold at his jacket and frowned. _“You’d better come back in one piece.”_


	9. The dice have been thrown

Blanca threw up his forearms in an offensive stance, the punches thrown by the Colonel leaving trauma to his bones. Blanca followed his moves eagerly with his eyes and waited for Stephen to slide to the side only to rotate his whole weight on one leg and land a blow. The Colonel placed his elbow by the side of his head, the acute pressure of the air still penetrating his eardrums. With his free hand, the colonel grabbed Blanca and forced him to jump on his other leg, grab his head and roll him into the floor. A mere second once the contact was made, and the Colonel was on his feet, watching Blanca rush to him with his fist clenched. He took a hold of Blanca’s fist and forced power into his feet as he was shoved back, still managing to throw a stiff left and obliging Blanca to defend his stomach with the price of a broken radius.

“Ah, I’ve always loved the training sessions with you, Lieutenant.”

“Likewise, Colonel. Can you hear me right, though? Your left ear is bleeding.”

Blanca backed away in a wobbly backflip and the acute pain in his arm signaled the loss of accuracy of his left.

“I’d worry more about my bones if I were you, Sergei.”

Stephen took a step forward, crowding Blanca, and it was too late for the latter to foresee a blind hit under his ribs where his sternum ended. The hit paralyzed Blanca for a second but he absorbed all the trauma and grabbed the colonel by the wrist. He banged his nose with the palm of his right hand, sending him into a frenzy, and Stephen sagged back. The two spit blood on the cold concrete.

“That wasn’t very nice of you, Colonel.” Blanca declared and refused to give his opponent a break. He grabbed the momentum and launched himself over, managing to land a clean hit to the Colonel’s jaw. Unfortunately, he didn’t budge as much as Blanca wanted and he played effortlessly with a knife that slid down from his sleeve. Blanca used the inertia of the movement to dodge the incoming knife only partially and the side of his abdomen was clearly affected. Groaning from the sharp blade lacerating his muscles, his quick footwork helped him dodge the precision of his opponent’s attacks and in a short amount of time, he slid his belt out of his pant loops and wrapped it on his right forearm.

“Smart, Sergei. Street tricks?”

“You know I’m not the man to betray my secrets.”

Blanca calculated his chances of avoiding a direct blow and they were close to none. Then he went through the number of direct hits he would be able to endure and was able to give away one. So when the Colonel’s palm made contact with Blanca’s collarbone, the fabric of his shirt was ripped and his skin started bleeding almost instantly. He could have lost his throat if not for the precise and swift movement of his body. Blanca waited for Stephen to give away both of his arms to grab him and throw him against the wall. Specks of dust were liberated at the contact and the bricks cracked under the pressure the punch thrown to the Colonel’s liver. Blanca didn’t waste the chance to crest a deep cut in his chest with the hidden blade but almost lost his life when the gun, previously laying on the ground, was pointed to his skull.

_He must have grabbed that when we were battling on the ground—_

Blanca lost his footing to the sudden turn of events and was forced to retreat. Stephen didn’t allow him to run away easily and Blanca was only able to dodge two bullets out of three. The last one penetrated his left shoulder, thus disabling his left arm. Blanca slid behind a wall and used the darkness of the halls to temporarily cover his tracks.

“Sergei, Sergei, where are you?”

_Shit._ Blanca took a second to adapt himself to the pain and to clean his mind from the painful stimuli.

“Don’t be scared, old friend. I’m right here!”

Blanca smiled to himself. It had been a long time since he’d found pain so delicious. He went through his pockets and threw a grenade. Stephen gasped and Blanca rushed through the shadows, a blade in his mouth, the other sliding down to his right palm. He got behind Stephen’s back and grazed at his nape with the blade in his mouth. He had enough time to wrap the wire of his hidden blade around his opponent’s wrist before the colonel dropped to his feet, laughing. “I knew you’d do this.” A direct hit at the junction between Blanca’s head and neck followed and sent him flying.

“Yeah? Too bad I opened your central nervous system, too.”

Blanca wanted to rise to his feet but ultimately failed and watched Stephen take small and unbalanced steps. He was convinced he at least touched one of his sensitive areas, judging by the way he walked. Blanca was at a great disadvantage nonetheless. He needed one more hit to close the show. _But how?_ Blanca watched a grenade flying back to him and rolled away. He saved his life, having considerable blind luck.

 

 

 

The three teenagers sneaked back to the main building and a considerable flow of people was still leaking from the hall. Ash’s stretched arm made them stop at a corner, a familiar face obstructing their moves. “What the hell is she still doing here? This girl is seriously getting on my nerves.”

“Cool. And there are reporters too. Sweet.” Sing remarked and guided the other two to the back door.

“Who was that?” Cain questioned after effortlessly breaking the neck of a guard.

“Blanca’s girlfriend and her best friend.” Said Ash in an annoyed tone, lockpicking the door. Sing nodded silently at Cain’s visible awe.

“Wow.”

“Would you believe that he handpicked flowers with special meanings for her?”

“He did what?!” both Cain and Ash said in unison, the pick breaking in between the blonde’s fingers. “I have to have the talk with this fucker.”

“The talk? “ Sing scoffed. “He’d demolish your entire knowledge of flirt and romance. And probably your self-esteem too.”

“Thanks, it was the trauma. Now fuck you.”

“Let me unbuckle my belt.”

Cain took both of them by the back of their shirts and dragged them inside the building with an exasperated look on his features. “Keep your dicks in your pants, thank you. Let’s move.”

The three cocked their guns and scanned the now dark environment closely for any remaining threat. Signaling a deserted area, Ash guided them towards the same door he and Blanca had used to get to the office and they found themselves going down the stairs. They did not manage to take a single step in the twisting corridors because a wild explosion pushed them back. The smoke cleared out fast and jade orbs found Blanca kneeling by a wall, blood soaking his clothes from the various cuts on his body. The assassin coughed blood and spit the surplus.

“Blanca!” Ash yelled and was pushed back by Cain.

“That’s too bad, Lieutenant. It ends here for you. I cannot comprehend why your students whirled in here just to put an end to their lives but I guess they might have a soft spot for you. I must say, I don’t.”

The clicking of a gun made Ash squirm wildly in Cain’s forceful grip and the sound of a clear shot grazed his ears.

“It’s always fun,” a familiar voice started speaking and the three then spread out to cover Blanca. “to be so underestimated, Colonel. After all, I was the star in the army. Not you, _sir._ “

Blanca grabbed a hold of the thin wire and pulled at it with his bare hand, droplets of blood draining off the metal, causing the Colonel to miss his shot and deepen a wound in his arm. Cain launched a flash and Ash rushed over to Blanca’s side and picked him off the floor. Sing ran ahead to make sure the path was cleared.

“The fuck happened to you? You’re trash.”

“Still managed to keep my face unscratched and beautiful. That, my student, is skill” Blanca retorted before coughing a clot of blood.

“Let’s hurry.” Cain helped Ash carry Blanca out of the basement and then rushed him out through the exact door they came. Ash made sure Blanca would not look back to search for Samantha and pushed him inside of their car.

“What in the world—“

“Sorry Eiji, just let me drive.”

Eiji didn’t have time to protest and threw himself in the backseat with Sing to nurse Blanca. The Japanese’s hands were trembling. He could not assimilate the situation. He had never seen Blanca take a hit, let aside being severely wounded as he was. Eiji drew back his hand and snapped back from the infinite loop of why’s in his head when Blanca placed his big hand over his, pressing down to the crest at the base of his throat. Ash watched the scene through the rear-view mirror. The silence in the car was oppressive and it was fairly easy to guess every single one of them was marked by those unfolding events. The blonde clicked his tongue and addressed the curiosity lingering on everyone’s lips.

“How? How is it you, of all people, shook hands with death?”

Blanca sighed and felt a black curtain fall over his eyes. He struggled to keep his conscience together and bit into his inner cheek, the response to pain keeping his body active still.

“That… that guy I had a brawl with is a former colleague of mine from the army. An assassin with remarkable skills.”

“Shit.” Cain draped his hand over his face and felt the carnal need to roll down the window. Blanca continued.

“I figure these guys have at least three or four personas with similar levels of power.”

Sing winced and pushed the piece of cloth harder to the hollow cut in Blanca’s abdomen.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”

“Ash.” Eiji spoke softly. “Stop the car.”

Ash did as instructed and watched Eiji run over to the sidewalk to vomit his intestines out. Cain got out of the car to rub his back and hold him up on his feet. The blonde gripped the wheel until his knuckles turned white and the teeth creaked.

“Fuck!” exclaimed Ash. Blanca watched him and detected fear and agony emanating from Ash’s body. He gave in to the persuasive sensation of weakness and passed out.

 “If our best man is beaten up like that… what chances do we have?”

 

 

The gang watched the door of Ash’s penthouse bang open and froze at the violent image of Blanca and their boss painted at the entrance. Alex and Bones rushed to help Cain so he could move an unconscious Blanca to their guest room and all the others were petrified, waiting for Ash to speak any word. Instead, he went straight to his computer, much to Eiji’s disapproval.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“I’m going to decipher this tape and organize a plan—“

“Like hell you are!” Eiji slammed his palm to Ash’s desk and all of the others shuddered. “You’re going to the bedroom and get some goddamned sleep! And while we’re at it, I’m bringing you something to eat. You cannot plan a coup in your state and you’re obviously not fucking thinking clearly!”

Bones had tears in his eyes from the harsh sound of Eiji’s yelling and Sing was totally disoriented. Ash looked up at Eiji then raised from his seat. “Fine.”

The gang watched their boss heading to his room with their mouths agape. The slamming of the door emphasized Ash’s hatred of listening to the raw truth. Especially coming from Eiji. The others did not dare make a sound.

“Sing,” the Japanese said and rushed to the bathroom to get sterile towels and the reinforced first aid kit. “Take these and patch Blanca-san up. I remember Max-san brought some antiseptics just in case. Do you need help?”

 “No, I’ll have Alex around. You should go tend to the lynx’s wounds. And you, boys!” the gang straightened themselves. “Cain will summarize.”

Eiji walked over to the kitchen to prepare an avocado salad and then enters unannounced into their shared bedroom only to find Ash checking his fresh wounds in the mirror. He looked away when he felt Eiji’s presence and went out of the bathroom, the vapors of hot water coating Ash’s body in a dense fog.

“That was very rude to do, onii-chan.”

“Yeah? Well, unfuck you or whatever.” Eiji placed the bowl on the nightstand and walked over to Ash, taking him by surprise when he crowded him in the doorframe. The brunette couldn’t bring himself to say anything, although his stare was unbearable even for Ash.

“If you’ve got something to say, just say it. “ the blonde murmured, feeling a special sort of pain overwhelming him.

“Can’t you… no, don’t you… UGH! You’re emotionally tormenting me, you dick!”

Eiji threw his arms around Ash and nuzzled into his neck, the warmth of a tear tickling the blonde’s skin. Ash felt helpless as he was enveloped in Eiji’s embrace and slid his arms around Eiji’s middle, as silent as the grave.

“I thought something happened to you.”

Ash’s breath was trembling and his fingers curled into the fabric of Eiji’s shirt. “Stop it.”

“I thought… I thought it all came back to you.”

Ash felt his cheeks warm and his eyes confronting the tears. “Stop it, Eiji.”

“For fuck’s sake, I was worried about you!”

Ash chewed on his lip and pushed Eiji on top of the bed, falling in a defenseless state over him. The Japanese boy run his hand through Ash’s damp hair and pulled the blanket over them with the other. He waited patiently for Ash to calm himself and just kept him close, played with his hair the way he knew it soothed him. Eiji’s eyes were fixed to the ceiling, his own tears escaping sideways on his cheeks.

“I’m sorry.” Ash mumbled weakly in Eiji’s neck and the latter nodded. “Why are you crying? Don’t cry… please.”

“That’s what the Japanese do, remember?” the brunette joked and Aslan grabbed at the sheets. “Did you… did you kill people?”

The question burned Eiji’s throat just as a pyromaniac would cause arson. He knew Ash had to talk about the demons in his soul and being brutally honest was the only course he could take. Ash’s response came after a while. “I didn’t.”

Eiji let out the breath in his lungs he didn’t know he held. “I’m pretty sure I incapacitated them, though.”

The brunette chuckled and allowed Ash to make himself comfortable in his arms. The Ash right there was a child in desperate need of comfort and safety and Eiji’s only wish was for Ash to grant him the chance to give him whatever he needed emotionally.

“Eiji… what if… what if the monster in me comes back?”

“Shh.” Eiji shook his head softly. “It isn’t coming back, hmm? You’re not like that anymore. You’re going to college. And we have a life, a place to live. Not even this incident will break you apart. I swear on my life.”

Eiji could feel Ash smile. “And even if it did… the monster in me, it loves the monster in you.”  

Ash evaded from Eiji’s embrace and Eiji could swear Ash’s eyes were shining brighter than any shooting star. The light of the moon sketched his profile in majestic tones and the darkness of their room felt like a sanctuary. Eiji was convinced Ash would not go back on that path. And he made peace with himself: he wasn’t mad at Blanca anymore. He was now dedicated to helping him more than ever. He owed him at least that.

“Is that avocado salad? You did that much for me.”

“Hurry up or the only thing you eat for dinner is your dick.”

 

 

Next morning came crumbling for Blanca who felt the air in his lungs hurt his ribcage. The after effects were brutal. Lacerations and deep cuts, bad bruises and broken ribs, Blanca had all of them. He stood up and immediately regretted his decision when he threw up in what was a prepared trash bin for that exact actions. He remained like that for a while: his head swinging in pain until his vision adjusted to the surroundings. It was Ash’s penthouse. A closer inspection on his body made him laugh.

“Not so fast, Mister Tree.” Sing rushed over, placing the cup of tea on the nightstand. The horrid smell of antiseptics forced its way in Blanca’s chest and he threw up again. “You either lay in bed on your own or I knock you out deliberately.”

“You must have waited quite some time to do that, haven’t you, Sing-kun?”

Sing clicked his tongue. “Yes, Sing-kun, thank you for taking care of me. No, Blanca-san, I didn’t sleep. I’m glad your damned sense of humor didn’t die.”

Blanca wanted to laugh but decided against it. Talking was painful as it was. Then he woke up from his trance. “Samantha. Is she alright? Where is she?”

“Hospital.” Ash talked from the door, his glasses mirroring Sing’s disgust with the former’s choice of words.

“You couldn’t have kept your mouth shut.”

“Why? So he just calls and runs from the house? He loves the truth. Oh yes, the truth that you were almost killed last night.”

Blanca forced himself to get out of bed but was disappointed to find out he was cuffed. “Really?”

Ash sipped his coffee nonchalantly. “Until afternoon at least. Don’t worry, the blonde scumbag won’t go there before you. I took care of that.”

“Took care how?”

“Eiji went over with flowers and whatnot. He and Eva will make sure he doesn’t step foot in her room.”

Blanca leaned back in the royal bed and sighed. The previous night’s events came tumbling into his mind. There was still much they had no idea about and much that was put at stake. Sing was undoubtedly targeted, along with Ash and probably Eiji too. He hit the back of the bed with his fist and felt his palm sting. Sing sighed.

“I told you not to sew that one.” Ash shrugged and walked back to his office where half of the gang was.

“You have to take it easy, hmm? Give me your hand.”

Blanca obeyed. “This is all on me. You’re all potential targets of those freaks because of me.”

Sing missed his needle on purpose. Blanca winced. “What was that for?”

“Shut your mouth. I can punch you, too.” A sigh. “You don’t have to be so hard on yourself. We are family and no matter the cost, we stay a family. We did the same for Ash. We do the same for you.”

Blanca’s eyes widened in surprise and watched Sing carry a genuine expression. He smiled and Sing smiled in return. “Besides, I want you to teach me how to do all those fantastic things you do.”

The Chinese boy finished his smooth work and wrapped Blanca’s hand in a clean bandage. He helped him sit up and offered him the tea. “But can I keep calling you Blanca? Sergei is kinda… flat.”

Blanca choked on his drink and started laughing. “Don’t you wanna hear the story behind that?”

“Eh.” Sing shrugged and cleaned Blanca’s forehead of the sweat. _He’s suffering so much but he’s so brave keeping it tucked away._ “You’ll tell us when you’re ready. There must be a reason you don’t go around boasting with your past.”

Hours passed rather quickly with innocent bickers and Alex and Sing teasing Blanca, it was a sight Ash admired with the corner of his eyes whenever he traversed the living to get snacks. Watching his mentor regain the color in his face, he decided to give him the keys and liberate him. He trusted he wouldn’t be too careless. The man everyone came to admire was anything but stupid.

“Hey, old man!” Ash yelled and threw the keys to Blanca who caught them on his index. “There’s some chocolates in the cupboard. I’ll let you take those.”

 

“Excuse me, miss. Can you be so kind as to tell me where Samantha Crawford is?”

The nurse behind the reception desk melted with jealousy at Blanca’s charming tone. The patient he was looking for was an exclusive but no one could ever refuse that man, and neither did the nurse.

“Second floor in the general ward, last room on the right.”

Blanca followed as instructed and hoped his brown coat wouldn’t adopt the smell of the hospital. The pain in his ribcage was bearable, so he fixed his hat and glasses before knocking on Samantha’s door. Eiji’s warm voice was heard from the other side and he was more than happy to meet Blanca. His eyes betrayed relief, yet his lips only greeted a “Blanca-san!” and he nodded, giving the Japanese the answer he needed.

“Blanca?” Sam’s voice welcomed him, a little eager than she’d like to admit. “Hello!”

“Then we’ll let you two to it?” Eva chimed in, smiling at the two. “I’m hungry!”

She nudged Blanca with her elbow as she walked past and earned a sneaky wink from under his hat. Eva was more than satisfied.

“You really are a VIP. This room smells like vanilla and is big enough to fit your standards.” Blanca chuckled and placed the box of chocolates on the table by her bed. He took off his hat and that sight of him with messy hair and round glasses forced Samantha to stare at him for a moment. The man noticed and sketched a sincere smile. “Are you okay? I heard briefly about what happened.”

“Yeah” she said breathlessly and then coughed to regain her voice. Sam returned a cheeky smile. “Better now that you’re here.”

The two laughed and Blanca wasn’t sure what to do with his hands anymore.

“It’s nothing serious,” she continued. “Just inhaled a bit too much smoke and I needed rest. Bad part? I scrapped my knees.”

“Oh? The princess scrapped her knees?”

Sam leaned over to gently shove his shoulder and Blanca was distracted by a faint purple nesting on her neck. _Those couldn’t have been from the explosion._

“Shut up! I can dance better than ever!”

The man noticed her hand fell atop his and felt a lovely warmth in his stomach. “Never doubted that. You still have to teach me everything, don’t you?”

“I do! And I’ll be damned if I don’t make a dancer out of you.”

The way her eyes closed in crescents whenever she smiled, her mesmeric lips and the way the light reflected from her hazel orbs offered him an overwhelming source of comfort. She noticed her hand on his and clumsily retreated it but Blanca felt selfish. He wanted himself to feel the tremor her long and beautiful fingers offered. It felt as if they were touching his heart.

“Where are you running?” he smirked and laced his fingers with hers, running his thumb over the back of her palm.

Samantha felt her blood rush to her face and her heart drumming an unusual tune in her chest. The tension in her fingers disappeared and his unusual soft and warm skin relaxed her. She looked into his eyes and she could see how peaceful he was and how content he was with his actions. He could have let it slide past, he could have done anything else. Yet he chose to hold her hand. She didn’t know what to say, she didn’t want to say anything. It would have ruined the magic of the moment. She giggled uncontrollably then put a hand over her mouth with childish guilt.

“Is there a little someone happy?” Blanca challenged and there was an undying smile on his face.

“Not telling.” She replied with a small shrug of her shoulders.

“Are you allowed to get out of bed?”

“Uh, yes! I could use a walk actually.”

He didn’t give her a moment to breathe for he scooped her out of bed in his arms bridal style. He pondered over his choice but she was as light as a feather, his bones did not even creak. She was a giggling mess and the reason was him and him alone. It gave Blanca a sense of irreplaceable security and peace of mind. Little did he know she felt the same.

She only managed to take the chocolates in her hand when the door of her hospital room opened only to reveal an unwanted guest.

“Put me down, Blanca.” Sam whispered in his ear before Anthony took a step in the room. Blanca gently pulled her behind his back, still holding her hand. The woman looked down and saw his injured right but all she could do was hide behind his strong silhouette.

“You. Get out of here, now.” Anthony growled and it made Blanca raise a brow.

“Check your tone, mister. This is a hospital. And I don’t take orders from scumbags, just so you know.”

Anthony’s clenched fist made Samantha strengthen her fingers around Blanca’s. “Sam? What are you doing? You’re _my_ partner. “

Silence.

“Say something, goddamit!” Anthony yelled and forced Blanca’s hand.

“I kindly ask of you to refrain from using such gestures and get your sorry ass out of here. I don’t think I need guards to take you out.”

The blonde laughed. “This doesn’t end here, smartass. And you? I had better expectations.”

Blanca took a step closer and towered over Anthony. The dancer gulped in fear. “Oh, I’m not saying you should run from who you are. You should run from who I am.”

Anthony backed away and left the hospital. As soon as the incident was over, Samantha felt weak in the knees. Blanca was there to catch her and any trace of coolness or brutality was replaced by concern. He held her gently and picked her up from the ground to put her back in bed.

“I’m sorry you had to witness all this.” She mumbled weakly, her fingers curled in the fabric of the blanket.

“What’s going on between you two?”

Blanca’s soft voice was the complete opposite of Anthony’s barbaric one. She couldn’t believe there was anyone alive that would treat her right, the way Blanca had just done in mere minutes, and she inexplicably started crying. It shattered Blanca’s heart in millions of pieces.

“Sam? Blanca? We just saw Anthony storm off and—“ Eva’s voice faded as soon as she registered Sam’s hard sobbing.

“Blanca-san?” Eiji saw an image he thought he would never be able to forget. Blanca’s eyes were icy, his expression was stoic and the look on his face was a mixture of unbearable sadness and an acute carnal desire. Blanca’s phone rang shortly before he picked it up.

“Ash. I won’t be long.”

He put the phone in the pocket of his coat and rose to his feet. He leaned over to place a kiss to Sam’s temple and Eiji watched his lips move in an inaudible manner. He walked away without a word and Sam was a second too late to catch the end of his coat. Her fingers only brushed against the material.

Eiji turned his head to watch Blanca walking with heavy steps then got back into the room to pick the box of chocolates from the ground. Eva was already crawled in bed behind her and Eiji retreated discreetly, offering the girls the privacy they needed.

“Ash?”

_“Hmm? Why did you call?”_ Ash said, munching on his snacks.

“There’s a storm coming.”

There was a pause. _“You have no idea.”_


	10. Versus

The heavy door of Anthony’s mansion closed with a loud thud behind him. The maid didn’t get to say a word for she was thrown his jacket without any further explanation and an angry Anthony stormed into the sophisticated living. It was the house of the richest family in Manhattan and consequently, it had to fit the standards. A round mahogany table filled the middle of the ginormous living, offering a false impression of equality for those who shared the table with the owner of the house. The Persian rugs and the various animal trophies on the walls painted the room in mystery and fear. It was an imposing atmosphere.

Anthony glanced over to the door of his father’s equally impressive study: it was closed. That meant his father was in an important meeting with his closest associates and not a single soul had ever been permitted to take part in those meetings. Anthony knew who his father was and how crucial he was to the world of Manhattan. He never dared disturb him.

The meeting was over sooner than Anthony had expected and he rose to his feet to greet his father’s guests.

“Ah, Anthony, always a sight to sore eyes! Your build was always impressive, but are your shoulders broader now?”

“Mister Yezhov, you’re flattering me.” Said Anthony with a smile on his face.

“You came in quite angry, didn’t you?” another man who Anthony recognized to be former major general of the army, Oliver Vasquez. “Just a word and he won’t bother you anymore.”

“No sir, thank you for your concern, but I am afraid nothing is wrong to that extent.”

“Gentlemen,” Anthony’s father greeted each five of his guests “I shall see you out. I hope you all understood the gravity of the situation.”

“Sir, everything shall be put in order as soon as possible.” Gregory Adams assured his boss before leaving with the others. Vladimir Orlov returned to see to his son.

“You embarrassed me in front of all those gentlemen. I was not aware an adult your age still slams doors.”

Anthony gulped. His father was not taller than him, but a dignified man such as himself had a piercing look in his eyes that not even his son was exempted from. In the underworld, he was known as ‘the terror on two legs’.

“I need a favor, sir.” Anthony spoke fast and his father raised a brow.

“What shall it be this time? Last time was to put you in that stupid show and trust me, I still regret it to this day.”

Anthony clenched his fist. “ I want to put someone under strict supervision. “

“Oh? That sounds more like the son I’m preparing.”

Vladimir made a swift motion with his finger and his most trusted servant revealed himself from the shadow of the study. “Sir?”

“Victor, would you be so kind as to serve my son’s purpose? I trust it won’t be long.”

“Sir.” Victor nodded and walked closer to Anthony. “I’ll have the details if you please.”

“You men!” A beautiful voice of a woman was heard from the nearby dining room. “You can conquer the world after we have eaten. The food will get cold.”

Anthony chuckled and ran ahead, enveloping his mother in a hug. “You’re still a kid, after all, Tony.”

Vladimir watched from afar and gestured for Victor to lean over. “I want a detailed report on who you’ll be following.”

“Honey, you too!”

Vladimir changed his harsh expression to a warm one and gave his crimson jacket to the maid. “Anita, always in a hurry.”

 

 

On the other side of the agitated Manhattan, the knob to Ash’s door turned swiftly and Blanca stepped inside. All the eyes turned to him almost instantly, except for a relaxed silhouette who only crossed his arms over his chest.

“You never listened when I told you if she breathes, she’s a thot.”

Blanca stopped taking his coat midway at the familiar sound of Yue-Lung’s voice. “Master Yue-Lung, are you ever decent?”

“He’s wearing pants if that’s what you mean.” Ash intervened half as annoyed as Blanca at his guest.

“Hmpf. Never expected you, Ash, to be anything but rude, but Blanca I must say, it’s terribly shocking.”

“What is he doing here anyway?” Blanca ignored Yue-Lung’s previous comment and asked Eiji for a glass to pour his whiskey.

“You never seem to want to visit me, “ the Lee continued, keeping his annoyance low “so I came instead. You owed me that much after you left me to suffer in misery.”

“Oh my god, what a whining bitch.” Ash rolled his eyes. “Why did you let him follow you, Sing?”

“What was I supposed to do? Kill him?”

“Would have done the world a favor.”

Blanca caught Yue-Lung by his hair before he had the chance to throw himself at Ash and took a seat himself by the blonde. Eiji brought everyone snacks and placed himself between Cain and Alex, the latter giving him a silent ‘thank you’. Ash eyed Blanca suspiciously after seeing the alcohol in the latter’s glass but chose not to pry. He had respect for his privacy.

“Now, before you jump at each other’s necks,” Cain began with a laugh, “it’s time we found out about Ash’s research.”

Ash unrolled the map of Manhattan on the table and marked a dozen of locations on it before speaking.

“It took me all morning and all afternoon to decipher the frequency of the call I managed to intercept and no matter how hard I tried to break the code, it’s always leading me to the same twelve places. Which is definitely not what we’re looking for because it doesn’t list the banquet hall as the source of the call.”

“Have you tried the algorithm I developed for our security network?”

“I did, in reverse. It stopped at 75% of completion.” Ash sighed and put on his glasses to demonstrate his argument on his computer. “And it’s never the same blocking pattern.”

“Interesting.” Sing studied the map before speaking. “Even if we connect these places, we don’t get a favorable clue.”

“I tried that in a different manner. See, I wanted to enter at least one of the networks at these locations and see if I get something in exchange, but it’s the same result we get from our end.”

“One of them is the National Library, hidden in plain sight. I sent some guys from my crew to check it out closely with the device Ash prepared for them. No success.” Cain fixed his sunglasses. “We’re at a dead end.”

Yue-Lung clicked his tongue and cracked his neck. “Three of these are warehouses under my direct supervision. Or were, at least.”

All the eyes turned to him. “Your partners?” Ash asked sarcastically.

“No. Those three are warehouses we use for weapon supplies and exchanges. They are exclusively ours. “ Sing observed but Blanca guessed it was a tone to convince himself that Yue-Lung wasn’t swirling business behind his back.

“Is there anything that has been bothering you about these locations, Master Yue-Lung?” Blanca asked, offering him a shot at explaining.

“The last three months, there is a certain someone whose name I regrettably do not know that has been trying to take control of the underworld. I heard some rumors that some smaller gangs were either abducted or killed in his pursuit of dominance and as much as I hate to admit, my territory has been threatened by this ominous presence. It was a project me and Sing have been working on alone for quite some time.”

Eiji was waiting for Ash to demand something from Sing for deliberately hiding things from him. Then he remembered Ash promised him he would stay away from any illegal activity.

_“Eiji, I promise you, I am retiring.”_

_Eiji clenched his fist at Ash’s apparent nonchalance of the subject and almost dropped the glass in his other hand. “If they need a hand, what will you do? You will simply turn a blind eye?”_

_“I’ve decided I want to go to college.”_

_The glass made contact with the floor and shattered in big pieces._

_“And the life that I want with you simply won’t happen if I keep running back to what I wanted to end in the first place. Sing is worthy of the title he has now. He can do everything on his own.”_

“Any leads so far? It’s impossible to have nothing.” Ash responded instead and Eiji turned his head away. Alex caught his disoriented look and placed a hand on Eiji’s shoulder discreetly.

“All the men that have direct contact with my warehouse are my men, supervised 24 hours a day, and men that I trust. So this is not from the inside, not on our side. When this unknown man came forcefully into Manhattan’s life, a distinct figure approached me and we established a meeting at my mansion. He presented himself as Victor and offered me a deal.”

“Which you refused. “ Blanca chimed in and sipped from his glass. “But you got something from that exchange.”

“I did. He has quite the scar on his neck, so I asked around about him. The only thing we found out was that he was a former Russian soldier.”

Blanca clicked his tongue. “There was no one in our service that fits the description or the name.”

“So we rule out the possibility of him changing his identity.” Cain noticed and turned to Ash. “What next? Do I put a BOLO on this guy?”

“After what I have just heard, I don’t want to put our men at risk, Cain. “ Alex shook his head and clasped his hands together. “What now, boss?”

Eiji was quick to notice how everyone, including Sing and Yue-Lung turned their attention to Ash. _He still is their leader, after all._

“Cain, do you know anything about the missing gangs?”

“I heard some whispers about them but they were just small groups of rascals who tried to play a useless game with me. They came to my bar, I beat the shit out of them then let them go. Suddenly, they were wiped off the map. I assumed they just admitted they had no chance against us.”

“So they are recruiting. “ Blanca grabbed his chin in between his index and thumb. “If they couldn’t get Master Yue-Lung’s empire by reasoning, they will try by force.”

“There is something that is bothering me constantly. “ Sing sighed. “Have you heard about the fire incidents on 1st avenue and 11th avenue? Nothing has been stolen or destroyed. I thought it might be their way to circle the city; now, it doesn’t seem good reasoning anymore.”

“It wasn’t about seizing the city from the outside.” Blanca shook his head. “Ash, what was the time of response between the alarms and the arrival of the cops?”

“Usually 7 minutes or less, depending on where the patrols were situated.”

“These kind of incidents are just to sketch a pattern of the police department. It helps you set a time of how and when to act, create plans, so on and so forth. The newspapers state no one has died, which means they are not interested in having the cops on a payroll. I used this tactic often whenever I had to carry a job.”

“The last incident was on 10th avenue—shit, we’re next.” Sing slammed his palm to the table.

“What was the time span between these incidents, Sing-kun?”

“Always 15 days. No one ever suspects anything because they make it look like someone’s innocent fault. We have 5 days left to move.”

“So why move?” Ash asked, munching on some Doritos. “We’ll blow everything up if you give the smallest sign you’ve figured out their intentions.”

“I want Blanca there that day.” Yue-Lung glanced at his former bodyguard sharply. “Otherwise, I am not helping you.”

“Yeah, why would you?”

“Okay, I’m in. With me there, nothing will happen to you.”

Ash’s jaw almost dropped. “Are you insane? You are well aware of the force they possess.”

“You must be well aware we don’t have any leads to pursue.” Blanca retorted coldly before finishing his drink. “We have no choice.”

“Then we’re in too, Blanca-san,” Alex said quickly and got Cain’s approval. “We cannot leave you alone.”

Blanca laughed and ran his hand through his hair. Yue-Lung blinked absentmindedly at the gesture and looked away. “Which one of you knows how to hold a snipe?”

Sing’s face lit up like a Christmas tree. “Does this mean I’ll get training?”

“It means I cannot have you in close proximity because you’ll attract attention. But I need someone to have my back. I’ll think of a plan and summon you for a friendly chat!”

“I think it’s time we retired, it’s late already!” Alex straightened his bones which cracked loudly and Eiji chuckled. “I almost forgot how well you work together, guys.”

“Leave it to us, big brother!” Sing’s eyes closed in crescents and the Japanese couldn’t help but nod happily.

“Hey, no onii-chan calling in this house except for me.” Ash smirked and walked over to Sing, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

“Don’t blame me if he comes running to me.”

“What can Eiji do with a brat like you?” Cain whistled and dodged Sing’s incoming blows. Yue-Lung took advantage of the commotion and approached Blanca who was sitting alone at the table.

“It almost hurts my feelings to see you so desolated, Blanca.”

Blanca smiled weakly and traced his finger along the rim of the glass. “Call it karma or whatever. I hate this situation just as much as you do.”

Yue-Lung opened his mouth to ask about Blanca’s personal life but hesitated. Knowing about his past, the Chinese could give the answer to that question. He knew Blanca blamed himself for putting the group face to face with death. Watching the troubled expression on the assassin’s face made his emotions rambunctious. “I meant to thank you for that serum and your help—“

“It would be tragic that a man of your skill and intellect gives up.”

Blanca appreciated his former employer’s words. He knew he was trying to help in his own way. “Yeah. It would be a severe blow to my reputation should anything happen to you.”

Yue-Lung walked away with a smile on his face and followed everyone out of Ash and Eiji’s penthouse. As soon as the living was emptied, the blonde walked over to Blanca and couldn’t hide the genuine worry in his eyes. “It’s not like you to drink strong alcohol without a reason. “

“Caught me red-handed, detective.” Blanca sighed and refilled his glass. He was too tired to lie and he didn’t want to. He needed to tell someone whatever was in his disturbed heart and he knew Ash would listen. Bottling up would make him take a wrong step that would compromise the entire operation. It was a risk he couldn’t assume.

“Are you hungry, Blanca-san? I can prepare dinner while you two are speaking.”

“Please, Eiji-kun. But aren’t you--?”

“I don’t need to. “ Blanca felt Eiji’s sincere smile pierce through the iron wall wrapped around his existence. Ash watched Eiji walk away and chuckled to himself.

“Eiji has this power to understand everything and anything. It’s annoying sometimes.”

Silence. Ash’s jade orbs fell on Blanca’s face and it was the first time in his life he’d seen resentment and regret on his mentor’s face. He wondered how hopeless he must have felt when Natasha died.

“She has purple marks all over her neck, so it logically means that night she was attacked by someone.” Blanca began in a low voice, his eyes focused on the intense color of the whiskey. “Then we started talking and she was so happy, giggly even. She was so goddamn beautiful.”

A sip from the glass.

“I felt selfish, so I took her hand. I can still feel the ghostly feeling of her fingers on mine. I took her in my arms and we were about to go on a walk. That bastard came into the room.”

Blanca gulped the drink in one shot.

“She was so afraid of him like there was something dark going on between them. Can you believe the audacity he had to yell at her? I swear I wanted to snap his neck.”

Again, a pause. Ash waited patiently.

“He left. And she curled back into her shell just as fast as she came out, afraid of everything in the world. And she started crying in ugly sobs. It felt worse than getting shot. Hell, it doesn’t even compare.”

Ash dug his teeth into his bottom lip before speaking. “You’re falling in love.”

“Ironic, right?” Blanca laughed miserably. “And it is never the right moment. I’ve known her for what, almost a month? The worst thing is I know I’ll cause pain and I just cannot let go.”

“…then just protect her.” Blanca raised his eyes from the glass and was met by Ash’s vivid stare. “It’s not much, is it?”

Blanca hesitated. Ash put his hand on Blanca’s shoulder. “You deserve a second chance.”

“Natasha died because of the same reasons.”

“But she’s not Natasha, is she? Samantha is alive and well and fuck, really hot.”

Both of them laughed heartily and Ash extended his fist. “Just come clean and be honest with yourself. Don’t take me as an example though.”

“Then should I just forget about the lectures I’ve given you about Eiji?” the other asked, bumping his fist to Ash’s.

“Damn right you are!” Eiji interrupted, bringing them a round of pasta. “If anything, you’re an expert with women, Blanca-san! I’m sure you’ll figure everything out.”

“Speaking of which, Ash can I ask for a favor—“

Ash’s phone started ringing and a smirk spread on his face. “I’m one step ahead. Dad?”

_“Hey, Ash!”_ Max’s voice echoed cheerfully through the speaker. _“Jessica sends her regards. I got the information on that Anthony. Meet you and Blanca tomorrow morning?”_

 

 

 

The night developed horribly in the small hospital room where Samantha had been admitted. Her eyes were puffy from all the tears that left her eyes and even after she stopped, they left an agonizing hollow in her chest. Samantha’s attempt to sleep was destroyed by erosive nightmares of Anthony invading and destroying her body, so she walked to the window pane and opened it. The night air of Manhattan smelled like life. The woman looked up to the night sky and was pleased to see the sea of stars spreading vast above. Blanca was the first thing that popped in her mind. The stars seemed to agree with her, leaving the impression they burned brighter. Her hazel eyes fell on the hand which held Blanca’s and a soft smile tucked at her lips. The memory of him was rich in her mind, omnipresent. She took the phone and tried countless times to dial his number only for her fingers to betray her. A shooting star sliced the sky. His lips trembled against her temple over and over again.

‘ _I’ll make it right. I promise.’_

“Please.” She whispered weakly, dragging herself back to the cold bed and replaying her happy moment with Blanca in her mind.

 

The morning came fast and Samantha was woken up by an ecstatic Eva who came with quite the baggage.” Wake up, bestie! Today you’re getting released and we have a shopping session to do!”

“Ugh, I’ll record you as my alarm one of these days.” Sam chuckled groggily, rising to her butt.

“No, no, so you get to hate my beautiful voice? No chance!” Eva laughed and helped Sam change her hospital clothes into her daily trendy style. “You know you have to tell me about your cute moment with the Mister~” the Latina continued in a sing-song voice.

“Oh my god.” Sam laughed and brushed her hair, still reminiscing the feel of Blanca’s fingers through her hair. “It was beyond amazing. We held hands. And… he scooped me up in his arms. In a friendly manner, of course.” She admitted bashfully and Eva had to clap her hands sarcastically.

“Uh-uh. So you still deny the fact that you want to date him. I mean, chocolates and those small gestures? Romantic.”

“It was just what a friend would do.” Sam retorted and packed the rest of the things.

“You’re totally hopeless, aren’t you?”

“Shut it. We’re… friends, okay? Friends.”

“Uh-uh. That bouquet of flowers would beg to differ.” Eva clicked her tongue and saw the faint blush on Sam’s cheeks.

“How do you know that? Did you go to my house, again? Seriously Eva.”

“I don’t have a key for nothing, but that’s not the point! Don’t change the subject.” Eva pointed her finger at Sam accusingly. “He bought that on his way to see you and do you know why? Because he thought of you! When did the douchebag do that? Yes, never.”

Sam turned her back on her best friend. Eva pushed forward. She wondered whether to tell Sam about how worried Blanca was when they spoke alone on the day she was attacked and finally decided against it.

 “Why are you running? Or specifically, what are you running from?”

Samantha clenched her fist. “You know why. If I told him about what happened to me, he’d go running.”

“Or maybe he won’t. He isn’t that type of man.”

“How do you know?” Sam heard herself yell but it was too late to get it back. She expected Eva to get mad, but instead, she was pulled into a warm hug. “Don’t let the pain inside of you judge other people. He was nothing but a gentleman to you. And we heard how he protected you. You feel it too, don’t you?”

Eva pulled away and smiled brightly. “But enough about this, I know you’re stubborn. You’ll come to your senses eventually. Shopping now! This will lift your spirits.”

The girls got out from the hospital gossiping about the people at the studio and Eva brought Sam up to speed about the second day of the semi-final.

“Oh, so that’s in 5 days? Lucky me I have the routine done. I just have to… teach him.”

“Do you want me to assist you during your practice?”

“No, I mean, you have your own thing to take care of. Besides, James is a hard worker and it’s not cool of you to abandon him for, you know, your best friend.”

The girls laughed and a chill made Eva shiver. She felt a pair of eyes following them closely, but she could not figure out where they were or where they came from.

“Anything wrong?” Sam asked, alarmed by the sudden change of color in Eva’s features.

“Oh, no. I just remembered I forgot to teach him some of our jumps. Shit.”

Sam chuckled and looped her arm with Eva’s. All the way to Seventh Avenue, even as they wondered through the shops, Eva couldn’t shake the feeling that someone was closely keeping an eye on them. She tried her best to play it cool and not alarm Sam unnecessarily. Just as she got a spare moment when her best friend grabbed six different skirts, she seized the opportunity to give an important call.

“Hey Eva, I’m going to try these! If it’s something I like, I’ll call for your help!”

“Oh, do so. Your fashion sense depends on me entirely.”

Sam rolled her eyes and walked away. Eva took her phone out of her pocket and the call connected faster than she expected.

_“Eva, what a pleasant surprise! What can I do for you?”_

“Blanca, I will keep this short because I don’t know how long it takes Sam to try six skirts. I need your help. Are you busy?”

The tone of Blanca’s voice changed from casual to concerned in an instant _. “What’s wrong?”_

“Someone has been tailing us since we got out of hospital.”

_“Tell me where you are and I’ll be right there.”_

“No.” Eva smiled as she spoke, hoping she wouldn’t attract too much attention. “This person has not made any attempt to harm us and I doubt he will. Can we meet for dinner? I will explain everything.”

_“Excellent. What do you say about Eleven Madison?”_

“Say what?” Eva chuckled. “I know I am a fine woman and everything, but I don’t have that kind of money.”

_“What nonsense is that? Of course I will pay for everything. It would be my pleasure to dine with such a fine woman like yourself. Should I pick you up?”_

Eva glanced at the fitting room then laughed at the sliver of sarcasm in Blanca’s voice. “ There will be no need for that, sir. I swear, if Sam hadn’t had her eyes on you, I would have married you.”

The call ended without any additional incidents and at about 4 pm, after a fierce shopping session, the girls arrived unharmed at Sam’s apartment. The Latina sensed the vicious eyes disappeared a couple of streets back, giving her an uneasy impression that their pursuer knew what their destination was beforehand. Still, she managed to keep her composure and somehow protect Sam from any harm. Eva helped with the multitude of bags Sam had and dropped them on the kitchen floor.

“Honestly, I know you like Jordan, but those Puma babies were worth it, trust me.”

“Maybe I’ll go back and buy those too at my next salary.” Sam laughed and waddled over to pull Eva in a tight hug. “Thank you. You made my day.”

Eva wrapped her arms around Sam’s middle. “That’s why I am here for, hmm? So, what are you doing for the rest of the day?”

“Sleep until tomorrow. That will be a hard day.”

“Oh? Won’t you call Blanca?”

Sam pulled away. “I need to rest some. I will call him tomorrow. Just send him a message today that I need to skip tomorrow’s morning session.”

“You know best. Hey, those waffles were amazing and I’d love to share that Domino’s too, but I gotta go. My mom needs some help around the house and who else could she call but me. See you tomorrow?”

Sam smiled at Eva and nodded her head. “Definitely. Thank you, bestie.”

 

Blanca fixed his watch. He hadn’t been waiting long by his car for Eva. She was very punctual, arriving at eight pm sharp in a dazzling red dress that allowed Blanca to guess it would reveal her back beautifully. The fur she was wearing was matched professionally with both the fabric of the dress and her sandals and her Hollywood waves highlighted her sharp features. In mere seconds, Blanca was introduced to the real Eva, an authentic femme fatale, the kind that he’d thought extinct. _Such a strong and independent woman stays by Sam’s side. I was not mistaken to trust her._

“You look gorgeous, Eva.” Blanca greeted and kissed the back of her hand.

“So do you, Blanca.” She took her time to scan him. A dark blue tuxedo with silver accents and a black shirt adorned his body handsomely. Moreover, his actions and manner of speech came naturally, almost casually, Eva couldn’t help but smirk. She was a strong believer that there was no such thing as accident: only fate misnamed. She just hoped it would be kind to Sam. “You’re a fine man. I was beginning to think ladies would not live to see the day when they are treated like queens.”

“All women are queens. It’s just our duty as men to follow and serve them.” said Blanca and guided Eva inside the restaurant. He pulled her chair and helped her take off her fur coat and Eva wondered strongly if it wasn’t just a hallucination. He had no upper motive: it was just him, being himself, and treating her as his equal. Maybe placing her higher than himself.

 “I’m sorry. You must have wanted to bring Sam here; I just hope I can be a pleasant company for you.”

“On the contrary. I was thinking I couldn’t meet your standards.” Blanca responded with a soft smile and greeted the waiter warmly.

“Blanca, sir, should it be the usual?”

“Oh, no, John. Can you bring us the menu? I want the lady to see for herself what she would like to have.”

“Definitely, sir. I will be back in a minute.”

“Oh? You’re a regular? This leads me to the assumption that you are filthy rich.” Eva made herself comfortable in her chair and crossed her legs majestically, her leg evading through the slit of the dress, deliberately exploiting her charms. It also was a test for Blanca which he undoubtedly passed. No sophisticated woman in that restaurant, not even her, could budge his interest in Sam and Sam only. Eva’s respect for him grew by the second.

“You can say so. I really like their food and the personnel is very kind.” Blanca took of his jacket and glanced around. All the business men had their attention on Eva, mesmerized by her beauty and confidence. “Though you have a high chance of becoming one too.”

“Not interested. I like Domino’s better.” Eva chuckled and went through the menu. “You’re not taking back your offer, are you?”

“Nope. You can order whatever satisfies your preferences.”

 “I understand. Then, mister John, I would like a serving of Suckling Pig and one of Chicken, Mousse for dessert and as for the drink… Dom Pérignon, 2000, please.”

Blanca raised his eyes from the menu and a smirk was plastered on his lips. “A woman who knows her food and champagne. I must say I am impressed.”

Eva mirrored his actions. “Never underestimate a Latina.”

“Absolutely, Miss, there is no need to refer to me as ‘mister’. John will suffice. And for you, sir?”

“I’ll have the Seafood plateau and the same drink for me, thank you. Oh, and Milk and Honey Custard, too.”

John left and allowed the two the discretion they needed for their conversation. “I suppose I should cut to the chase, shouldn’t I?”

Eva leaned forward to the table and adopted a serious stance. Blanca did the same in acknowledgment of her words. He had a slight suspicion that shady things might happen, he just didn’t expect them so fast.

“How exactly were you followed?”

“I wish I knew more details. I never saw a face. It was simply my gut feeling speaking. That and the bizarre feeling a pair of eyes was searching for us in the crowd. And then it was the environment. I paid attention to the sounds around us. Those little jingling bells at the doors whenever they are opened? It was always someone who entered a minute or so after us, no delay.”

_Sharp enough not to consider her a normal person._ A question mark arose in Blanca’s mind. _Could she be more than she really is?_

“Do you have anyone in mind that might have planned such an operation?”

“Honestly, I don’t. And God knows that Anthony would not go to such lengths—“

Eva stopped speaking abruptly and forced the muscles of Blanca’s face to twitch. “What exactly happened between them? I might not know much about it, but it’s clear she’s deeply affected by something. Or someone.”

 “That I’m afraid you have to find out from her. It’s not my place to comment. And I’m not pointing fingers.” Eva shook her head and clasped her hands together in thoughtful manner. “Sam had never done anyone harm, there is no one who would hunt her. And truth be told, stalkers are not this professional.”

Blanca agreed and thanked the waiter for their drinks. His glass clinked to Eva’s and the taste of champagne was just as good as he remembered. Opting for a stronger type of alcohol made him forget about the passion he developed of the years for champagne. Eva’s previous statement replayed the discussion he had in the morning with Ash and Max. He could sense how great of a bond the two girls shared.

“My question is, Eva, why are you coming to me and not going to the police? How do you know I can help you?”

“I didn’t. You have just confirmed it.” Eva’s lips stretched in a smirk along the rim of the glass and forced a chuckle out of Blanca’s lungs. “And father speaks highly of you.”

“Father?” Blanca was perplexed then a powerful memory got his synapses working. “No way. Major Santiago is your father? Explains your knowledge of the subject.”

_Her knowing about my past is undoubtedly a problem. How much does she know?_

Eva shrugged her shoulders in an innocent manner before laughing. “Busted. He says you were a man that fought for justice. Is it true that you never shot anyone while in the army? How did you become lieutenant then?”

_Not officially shot, anyway._

The man followed her lead and snickered. “I graduated from the army’s academy, so it wasn’t a big deal. A bit of intellect and sense of righteousness and voilla!” he made a theatrical gesture with his hand and consolidated Eva’s interest in the story the major told her. He would call to thank him personally and ask him for a favor.

“Father just wouldn’t tell me your name, says it’s taboo.” She scoffed and Blanca shook his head, denying her proposition. “Fine, taboo it is. Why did you retire?”

The former assassin assumed it safe to divulge a part of his secret. Although the words twisted knives in his heart he believed were gone. “My wife died in a terrorist attack and the army could do nothing to prevent it. I just couldn’t stand being there anymore. Broke my heart.”

“I’m sorry.” Eva apologized, suddenly feeling sick. She shouldn’t have asked about his past. The image of him that was imprinted in her mind was stained by misfortune and she did not want to pity him. She fought the sensation: she wouldn’t want to destroy their friendship. Eva understood from the start he wasn’t the kind that drowned in his self-pity. “Although, when you marry Sam and all that jazz, she’ll tell me your full name.”

Blanca choked on his drink then laughed. “I’m sorry?”

“Uh-uh, I believe in you.” Eva winked and took the knife in her hand when the food arrived. “So you’re coming to see her in the semi-final, right?”

“I am afraid of what will happen if I refuse.”

“Smart man. I’ll haunt you.”

The two of them enjoyed an easy-going atmosphere and Blanca started seeing her as a confidant. “When is it? Our little friend hasn’t talked to me yet.”

“Oh?” Eva blinked and felt a sudden wave of pleasure flow through her veins. “It’s absolutely delicious!”

“Glad you like it!” Blanca replied, mentally thanking all of his fine tastes.

“It’s in four days.” Eva caught a glimpse of surprise traversing the man’s features that went as fast as it came.

“Of course! I’ll be there to see how she beats you to the final.”

 

 

Samantha jolted out of her deep sleep and desperately fought for air. Her eyes scanned the surroundings and placed a hand over her agitated chest to persuade herself back to reality. The big bear Blanca got her on their first night out was still tucked to the corner of her bed and she cuddled to it. She checked her phone: it was three in the morning. The artificial warmth of the plush was far from enough for her greedy needs and a little something inside of her wanted to hear him speak. He needed an assurance she was fine, that she could still hang onto whatever spark of hope that miserable life threw at her. Samantha remembered she did not announce him of her plans, she simply forgot. Her body demanded rest and she gave in, too weak to fight it. The demons under her bed returned with every scant opportunity.

She took the phone in her hand and risked a call. She prayed he wouldn’t hate her for destroying his sleep schedule. It ran once, twice, thrice… until his raw, raspy voice answered.

“Hey… you cannot sleep, sweetheart?”

_God, it’s so sexy._ Her heart started thumping in her chest.

“Yeah…I know it’s not a good time. I just didn’t know who else to call.”

Blanca rolled on his back and could almost paint her figure on the cold ceiling. He smiled but she could not possibly see that. “It’s okay, I provide a 24 hour emergency service for special customers. You’re lucky you are my only special customer.”

“So the sweetheart was a bonus?” The woman smiled to herself and hugged the bear closer. She never noticed how well Blanca’s perfume smelled until she felt his fragrance on the plush. She ran her fingers on the toy, hoping she’d redeem the real feeling. _Why aren’t you here?_

“Maybe. I can stop calling you that. And whatever else too. I was too sleepy to watch my words and it was too late when I realized.” _Or I just might have missed you all day._

“You are allowed to call me that. I like it.”

“Good. You know, if you need anything, I can be there in half an hour.”

“No, I’m okay.” _Liar._ “I just wanted to tell you I won’t be able to see you the next four days. It’s the semifinal and I need to go to rehearsals and everything. I have three routines to prepare.”

Blanca draped his arm around his eyes. He hoped she’d accept, then blamed himself for believing such a stupid idea. He had a vague impression she never wanted anything more, like he did. Why would she trust him, anyway? “You do you. I don’t want to disturb your priorities, after all.”

_But you are one of them. I want you to be._ “I’m sorry. But I can see you a day before the show. Is that okay with you?”

“Don’t bother, it’s not necessary—“

“I want to.”

Blanca chuckled and his heart skipped a beat. “You decide when and where and I’ll come to pick you up. I cannot refuse you.”

“Don’t be such a dick. I…” _missed you._

_I missed you too._ “I know. You should get some sleep, hmm? We have plenty of time to chat. I want you to be healthy, okay? Promise me you’ll take care of yourself, or I will.”

Samantha’s smile grew from ear to ear. “That doesn’t sound so bad, now does it?”

“Who’s the dick now?” Blanca laughed and rose from the royal bed in his newly bought penthouse to go to the terrace. It was a marvelous night and the nasty breeze playing with his loose hair made him regret she wasn’t there with him.

“Good night, Blanca.”

Her voice was a serenade to his ears. _God, it’s so beautiful._ “Good night, Samantha.”

The call ended and both of them drowned in the yearning there would come a day when they would be sincere to themselves and to each other alike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for taking so long to return with a chapter, but school is exhausting. I hope you enjoyed it!!!!! And thank you for reading.


	11. Myself, yourself

“The grip is good, Sing-kun. Now, steady your breath. Your skin should perceive the cold of the weapon as your own.”

Sing nodded softly before filling his lungs with a deep breath. He relaxed his muscles and regained his composure. He pulled the trigger a moment too early and failed to match his breathing with the trajectory of the target. The bullet missed the target.

“Shit.” The boy clicked his tongue and put the weapon down, avoiding to look at Blanca. It was his fifth unsuccessful shot and was afraid the older man would disregard him. Blanca put his hand on Sing’s shoulder and encouraged him.

“I was not a pro since the beginning. You’re doing amazing so far, don’t give up just yet. I am sure you’ll get it just right.”

Sing looked around and couldn’t shake the uneasy feeling he had. The training facility where Blanca took him was full with adults, scarred by experiences and with a vast amount of knowledge on fire weapons. Sing had never used anything but a gun and felt like a helpless novice under the persistent eyes of those people. He even heard Blanca back him up when one of his mentor’s friends asked him about ‘taking kids in custody’.

“Sure.” Sing said coldly, reaching for the weapon. Blanca was faster and stopped him.

“A grim face is not what I want to see. Don’t you want to prove them wrong?”

Sing stood silent and pondered over his words. Then looked up to risk a question. “Why did you learn how to use it, Blanca-san? With your knowledge, you could have been everything and it’s not like you inherited it. So…why?”

“Don’t you have someone you have to protect?”

Blanca smiled and absorbed Sing’s genuine expression. He continued. “I know protecting someone does not mean becoming a cold-blooded killer or a heartless executioner, no. At first, I was selfish enough to stand for justice, to protect people. When I married Natasha, it turned into protection. Soon as it served no purpose to me, I left.”

“So what about now?”

Blanca looked down at the palm of his hand, recalling the chat of the previous morning.

_“I must say, dad, you move pretty fast in spite of your joint pain.” Ash snickered at Max’s glare and thanked Nadia for the coffee._

_“Ha ha, you must think you’re funny.”_

_“I am sorry, Max, I tried my best to educate him.” Blanca feigned a sigh and felt Ash’s heavy slap on his back. “I am thankful for your help, honestly.”_

_Max smiled as he placed the file on the table. “I know how it feels to love a woman. Got your back.”_

_Ash rolled his eyes so hard as if they tried to escape the orbits and leaned back in his chair. “Anything interesting you found?”_

_Max took a sip from his espresso before speaking. “His father is a famous figure in the military world. I reckon the name Vladimir Orlov means something to you, Blanca?”_

_Blanca frowned. “He was our general. I heard he retired a year or two ago, he was a dignified man with a brilliant mind. I didn’t know he had a son, though.”_

_“Curious thing, Anthony’s surname is not Orlov, but Palvin. Their DNA matches, so we can assume he was not adopted.”_

_“True, he looks like Vladimir a lot, takes after him. Could it be his mother’s name?”_

_“I don’t know, I couldn’t find anything related to that.”_

_Ash took his chin in between his thumb and index, thinking aloud. “We suspect Anthony has inflicted some kind of physical damage to Sam and when I bumped into him some time ago, I felt some traces of drugs in his breath. Doesn’t make sense.”_

_Blanca agreed. “The general wouldn’t have raised a son like that. Unless there was more to him that I expected.”_

_Ash looked at Blanca, visibly confused. “I thought privacy between high-ranked officers of the army was forbidden.”_

_“It counts for Lieutenant Generals and below.” Max nodded, munching on a cookie. “Something tells me he is a secretive man.”_

_“You got that right, Max. He never talked about his private life when around us. It was all duty and dedication for the cause.” Blanca stopped midway, staring at the beautiful color of his cappuccino._

_“Cause as in some secret dangerous Mafia cause?” Ash took the liberty to finish Blanca’s words and received a nod as validation. “Max, is there anything that ties Orlov to any kind of illegal deeds?”_

_“You kidding me? The press is worshipping this man like a God. And I couldn’t dig deeper because the lady at the press archive was adamant about me getting the hell out of this subject.”_

_“You got us a new lead at least, Max-san. You should be careful, we wouldn’t want you in danger.”_

_“True. Jessica would rip my head and eat the insides.” Ash sighed and unconsciously fixed his messy locks._

“Now I guess I am just being selfish to think I can save her.”

Sing’s lips parted in awe of Blanca’s words and watched his facial expression experience grief and hope and innocent desire, all in a fraction of a second. He walked to Blanca and grabbed the snipe. “Look, I am no master of mushy feelings or whatever, but you got this, okay? If you fail, I’ll shoot right through your head, using your teachings.”

Blanca laughed and folded his arms over his chest. “Okay then! I’ll hold a target above my head and you try to shoot it, huh?”

“Wait, where are you going? BLANCA? What if I kill you?”

“Everybody needs a little bit of motivation in their lives.”

 

 

Samantha was surprised to see how obedient Anthony became those past few days. Three days ahead of the second round of the semi-finals, he was more perceptive, calmer even, than ever. His behavior gave her a sense of security for what could be their last performance and she started wondering if him coming back to normal was just a projected delusion of her mind. She was surprised to find him so early in the practice room in a stretching position and a serious look imprinted on his face.

“Morning, Anthony.” Sam yawned and tossed her bag to the side.

“Morning, coach!” Anthony greeted cheerfully, shocking the woman with his enthusiasm. “Didn’t sleep well?”

“I, uh, I managed, thank you.” She responded quickly, cracking her back. “How come you’re so..?” the girl gestured frantically, unable to find the proper words.

“Ah, I figured it is time I got serious.” He straightened his body and offered a smile. Having her followed required a tactful act, an art which his father taught him, saying that making things right required sacrifices. He decided to play it cool and it helped nicely that she hadn’t met Blanca in a while. For Anthony, the landscape was clean and consequently made him happy too.

The weight of the recent events had Sam question Anthony’s sincerity, yet his smile reminded her of the old times when it was just him and his goofy antics that would keep their sessions animated. A heavy nostalgia overwhelmed her and she gave in, tired of fighting. It was an offer to a temporary truce that she wasn’t willing to deny. At least for the time being. “Dear Lord, is this a miracle?”

The blonde chuckled. “Yeah, yeah, don’t be a dick now.”

Anthony’s choice of words made Blanca’s voice reverberate in her ears and she smiled to herself. The image of him she created in her mind, spread over his bed in the quiet of the night, forced a giggle out of her lungs. Samantha anticipated their moment of reunion which lit up a fire in her soul. She admitted to herself, finally, that she missed him.

“What’s up, Sam? Did I say something dumb?”

“Not yet.” The simple thought of him became almost equivalent to the thrilling sentiment of dancing. Anthony was fooled to believe he was the cause of her sudden happiness and allowed his ego to grow. “Come on, ‘The greatest show’ doesn’t dance itself.”

“Yes, sir. Lucky me we also have a freestyle. I do get to work my biceps in the process of lifting you.”

“Making a woman fat is not exactly a pleasant compliment, Anthony.” Sam walked to Anthony and got in position, playing the song to the part that needed to be refined. The woman prepared herself to jump a perfect split in mid air, followed by Anthony’s steady grip on her hips to lift her up then place her on his shoulder. It was a risky leap of faith, but she still trusted Anthony to keep her safe. Which proved to be true as she was satisfied with both his form and hers and proceeded with the rest of the routine. The end sequence was meant to be a flashy posture, composed of another lift in which Anthony held Sam above his head by the hip with one arm, the female dancer arching her body in the shape of a circle.

“Nice job, blondie!” said Sam who was helped down on the ground again. She feared that in their close proximity Anthony would try something but he didn’t and simply kept a safe distance.

“I know, I was born a natural.” He followed with a chuckle. Anthony then put on a sad expression to which Sam arched a concerned brow.

“Anything wrong?”

The man put a hand at his nape and looked bashful. “Look, Sam, I want to apologize for that day at the hospital. It was never my intention to make a scene. I hope you can forgive me.”

Samantha looked away and sighed. “That was terrible of you. You should learn to respect people’s private space.”

Anthony was hurt by her words and clenched his fist. He tried his best to hide his jealousy. “How could I know… he would be there? Technically we never broke up, Sam. You have to understand me, too.”

The dancer scoffed in disbelief. She looked up at him with a dark glint in her eyes and folded her arms over her chest. “How long has it been since rape became a symbol of healthy relationships? If you wanted me to say the magic words, there you go. We’re breaking up. Now.” She finished with a sarcastic smirk on her face.

_I’ll kill that man._ “If that’s what you want. Let’s play it cool for the sake of our performance then.” Anthony plastered an empty smile on his face, thousands of grim thoughts bathing in his mind about getting his revenge on Blanca and about teaching Samantha a lesson. Vladimir’s control on him grew stronger and stronger and it unconsciously separated him from who he once was. His inner voice telling him how wrong he was to think like that grew dim and dangerously close to extinction. Sam noticed the change in his attitude over the time and even now she could have reached out and help him, but she was no good fairy to unravel herself again in front of her own abuser, no matter the reason. She had already been scarred severely and wouldn’t risk breaking irreparably. Not when she had a shot at recovery.

“I’ve always done that. From the top?”

 

 

“I tell you, never do that again! I was so nervous I could burst!”

“What’s the drama, Sing-kun? Those were your best shots and as a bonus, I am not dead!” Blanca cheered and made Sing fake puking sounds. “I swear to God, sometimes you’re just a happy flower.”

“Where’s the bad in that?”

“It makes me sick.”

The older snickered and took out the phone out of his pocket to identify the caller. It was a number he had never seen before so both him and Sing became suspicious.

_“Blanca? Is this you or have I just hacked into another phone?”_

“Major Santiago!” Blanca laughed at the familiar voice and Sing signaled he’d vanish, mouthing inaudible words about business. “You’ve always read my thoughts! I wanted to call you.”

_“Then you’ll be happy to have lunch with me, won’t you? We can have a chat just like the old times.”_

An hour later, Blanca met the former major at a neighborhood Spanish restaurant in a quiet, suburban area. He took off his hat and greeted the man cordially, surprised to see how well the major looked in spite of his age.

“I hope I can age the same as you, major. I am quite jealous of your immortal skills.”

The man stood up to shake Blanca’s hand, a genuine smile indicating he was reciprocating Blanca’s feelings. ”Hah, stop complaining. You’ve stopped aging at seventeen. What can I get you?”

The two made themselves comfortable and ordered the traditional granizado and the burritos at the major’s suggestion.

“How have you been, sir? It’s been a couple of years and I must say, little Eva has grown up into a fine woman. She was so little in those photographs! I couldn’t recognize her at all.”

The major laughed. “True. She spoke highly of you and said you were very gallant. I warn you though, I still know how to use a revolver. Though, I heard from Eva I have nothing to worry about even if she was a tad jealous.”

Blanca laughed heartily. He missed having those leisure conversations with the major. “She sure is a lively spirit! Thank you for respecting my privacy.”

“Samantha is a great child, really, and no matter how much I keep you off the radar, you have to tell her sooner or later. We’ve had dinner a couple of times and she is truly special, I and my wife love her as our own. But her father is the D.A of New York state, he’ll do the job for me.”

Blanca’s face froze with concern. If Samantha’s father ever found out about his true identity, it was a huge risk he’d use any available method to put him in jail for good. The major used the opportunity to open the subject he guessed Blanca would open sooner or later.

“Still willing to pursue this, Sergei? That man is a beast, you could be defeated even with our best lawyer and forced to pay for your crimes.”

“All of us pay, sooner or later and by any means possible. I’ve already paid my fair share when I buried Natasha six feet under.”

Major Santiago laid back in his chair with a satisfied smirk upon seeing Blanca’s. “Who would have known another woman would subdue our notorious playboy?”

“Please, major, you know I am only a servant of the beautiful sex.” Said Blanca and couldn’t contain a chuckle. “I know how great of a risk everything is, given how bad the timing is, but the one thing I am not willing to do is rot in jail carrying Sam’s weight on my back. I won’t allow history to repeat itself.”

“Good. I’ll help you. I just wanted to make sure Eva wasn’t exaggerating as she always does.” The veteran brought himself forward, his features turning grim. “Vladimir Orlov is close to assuming control of the underworld.”

Blanca couldn’t hide the evident shock of the news, although he was not entirely surprised. “I anticipated as much after I did some digging on my own, but I didn’t want to believe.”

“Imagine how hard that hit me.” The other agreed shortly, taking a bite of his burrito. “That project we worked on in the army after your wife died seemed much clearer all of a sudden. Orlov gaining such popularity and love all of a sudden was fishy. We all know veterans are nothing to the society, no matter who they are. So I took the liberty to swim around in his computer.”

“It just confirmed your hypothesis then.” Blanca concluded, enjoying his own burrito.

“Son, you’re fighting half the superior officers and a ton of minions. I am worried for you.”

“So what am I supposed to do? They challenged me, do I just back down after Colonel Stephen almost ruined my beautiful face?”

The major snickered. “He wouldn’t have done that. You know he has some kind of leverage on him. You were best friends.”

“Tell him that.” Blanca joked and then brought his hands together. “I’ve seen remorse in his eyes but I didn’t have the chance to ask. He came with all he had at me, I was occupied to stay alive. I’ll ask around about what Orlov has on him. Who else?”

“There’s Oliver Vasquez and Captain Abramov from the army. And it looks like Vladimir has a henchman named Victor who’s his personal bodyguard.”

“Shit.” Blanca clicked his tongue. “We got a lead on the recent explosions. Maybe you’ve heard of Yue-Lung?”

“The head of the Lees, yes. You’ve worked for the brat. I understand the whole Ash Lynx thing because I wouldn’t have refused Golzine either and that pretty boy was the ruler of the underworld. But that Asian chicken?”

“It was for Ash’s own protection. And he isn’t that bad a company either. He just has issues.”

“Have you thought about becoming a professor on either psychology or philosophy?” both of them laughed.

“I think I will after all of this ends. I need to support me and Sam in a way or another. What do you have on Anthony?”

The major’s expression turned dark in a sudden second. “That brat did something to Samantha, but I don’t know what. Eva would not say a thing out of loyalty. And she says he’s drugging himself with something. It’s probably Vladimir who wants a heir.”

“I knew it.” Blanca clenched his fist until his knuckles turned pale.

“Hey, I might not be much of a field agent, but I am good with information and such. Count me in from now on. I won’t allow them to go out and about, okay? I… I owe you this much for failing you.”

“Thank you, major.” Blanca’s eyes softened. “Here’s the plan.”

 

 

_One day before the semi-final_

Blanca wrapped a towel around his lower part of the body and checked himself in the mirror, making sure the shower served him well. The morning meeting to review the plan for the following day went well and he was given the liberty to enjoy some time on his own during the afternoon. Blanca was more restless than ever and although he wouldn’t admit it to himself, the chat with the major made him reconsider his position in his relationship with Sam. He was right to say he had to tell her sooner or later about his past and his present being and feeling insecure about himself was not a familiar sentiment. He really cherished Sam’s company and liked her enough for the insecurities to install themselves. The last thing he wanted was to screw the situation.

On the other hand, he would not stop thinking about her radiant smile and the grace of her movements, the manner in which her eyes transformed into honey pools under the sunlight. He couldn’t. His hand was running through the numerous elegant jumpers the same way the countless thoughts of her were running through his mind. It had been a long time since he looked forward to something so eagerly.

He settled for a nude cashmere jumper and casual black trousers. In the silence of the room, the acute buzz of his heart was deafening. He looked at himself in the grand mirror of his wardrobe and smiled to himself as he tied his hair in a messy bun. “So dangerous you are, Sam.”

Blanca applied perfume as the final touch, took his brown coat and exited the building to the parking lot.

 

“God, Eva, I just don’t know what fits better!” declared Samantha in her earpiece and heard Eva laughing on the other side of the line.

“Where is miss uninterested all of a sudden? I thought you were just friends.”

Sam was thankful Eva was not beside her to see the red tint in her cheeks. “We are.” She mumbled weakly. She wouldn’t confess to her best friend that she missed Blanca because she could barely suppress the weight of her own feelings. Eva’s teasing was a topping she wouldn’t taste. It was embarrassing how much she wanted to talk to Blanca and share her daily activities with him, all the more so because she became awkward around him. It was a feeling she hadn’t experienced since high school. The remaining minutes were torture until she’d be free to see him.

“Mom doesn’t agree, do you?”

“Not at all, Samantha baby. I mean, I know I would not hold back with a man like that.”

“Miss Diane!” Sam giggled and put on a pair of black tights and a red, white and black plaid skirt.

“I would have asked you when you get to fuck, but it would have been rude—“

“Enough, mom, really. But hey, she ain’t wrong! Have fun!”

Sam rolled her eyes and completed her outfit with a black turtleneck and an oversized grey jumper. She didn’t feel the actual need to add any makeup and she had to fight the shy side of her in order to do so.

“I hope he likes my bare face.”

Blanca did not tell her any details on the location, labeling it as secret, so the final touch was perfume and some gloss on her lips. She locked her door and skipped down the stairs, finding Blanca leaning against his black matte Rolls Royce with his hands stuffed in his pockets. Something pushed Samantha to believe he was more handsome than usual. She noticed the genuine smile on his face upon seeing her and she rushed over to hug him, unaware how fast she gave in to her feelings.

“Hello to you too, princess, missed me much?” Blanca laughed and wrapped his arms around her, a familiar scent filling him with shock. He felt his skin crawl that his favorite perfume never smelled better on any other human being. It was the absolute fragrance of a refined woman, the bold vanilla aroma agitating all of his senses. And Samantha wearing this perfume became his weakness fast.

“And if I say yes?” she giggled and pulled away, her senses thrown in a frenzy by the masculine, seductive and intimate scent Blanca carried. She had to fight the desire to snuggle to his neck and poison herself with the scent of a born gentleman. Under any other circumstances, it would have forced her to put her imagination to good use.

“I’ll just say I missed you too. And you look absolutely beautiful. Quelques Fleurs is my absolute perfume, something tells me you want to enslave me.”

“Oh?” the woman arched a brow and her lips curled in a defiant smirk. “I might just do. Although it’s a fair fight between us two, with you wearing the Penhaligon.”

Blanca bit his bottom lip softly and took his time to take in both her words and her irresistible charisma. “I have to stand my ground before completely submitting to you, princess.” The man moved to open the door for Sam and dipped his head in a bow. “Now, if you may, we have a reservation to honor.”

“I have no chance of finding out, do I?” her eyes caught the small movement of his mouth and felt her heart grow impatient. She climbed in her seat and Blanca followed after, fastening his seat belt.

“None.” Blanca started the engine and anticipated they might be followed so he swiftly got rid of the nuisance while shortening the time to the destination.

“I cannot say I am not impressed with your choice of music, but I did not expect Jimi Hendrix. Not that I am complaining.”

“And I was about to say the playlist is all yours to decide. Looks like I passed the test, huh?” he glanced at her just in time to catch her laughing stance and couldn’t fight her contagious happiness.

“Yeah, yeah, basic enough.” She wiggled her hand in the air and observed him absentmindedly. _Even his driving is handsome._

“Ouch. I have to work harder then! Tell me about your day, Sam. How have you been?”

She was touched to hear his question and that he sincerely cared about her well-being and it wasn’t long before she turned into a chatterbox. The drive was enjoyable, sprinkled with laughter and smiles Sam didn’t even notice when they made it to the destination. She hadn’t felt that good in a long time and she looked forward to seeing what else Blanca had prepared for her. She lost herself in his presence and couldn’t take her eyes off him no matter how hard she tried. It was surreal. That’s why when she noticed the entrance of the sky bar, it took her a while to register Blanca had opened the door for her.

“No way.” She mumbled, her eyes widened. Blanca feared he might have destroyed their evening.

“You don’t like it?”

Samantha turned quickly to him and shook her head. “This is the best view in Manhattan, how could you even say something like that?” she took the lead to the entrance of the building and Blanca followed behind, smirking to himself. The elevator took them to the top of the building and Blanca checked themselves in. “I will go order some drinks and maybe something sweet for you?”

“Sure! A nada colada for me and tiramisu, if they have it.”

“Roger that. Our table is just by the railing. Meet you there?”

“Deal.”

  Samantha walked over to the railing, leaning her elbows against the cold metal and shivered. Her eyes couldn’t comprehend the beauty of the landscape. Night fell fast upon Manhattan, but the vastness of the colored lights painted a perfect tableau of the night-life. The horizon was the beginning and the end of all things and it blended itself perfectly in the structure of the tall buildings, offering a melancholic tone to the city. The dazzling sky of mid-march was a blinding curtain of the infinity and projected Samantha to inner peace. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She, as much as the city, was alive and roaring with the desire to live and live and live. It reminded her she had been given that life to make the best out of it. She allowed herself to be engulfed in the comfort of the night, becoming one with the nasty breeze of the night.

Blanca returned not too long after and was taken aback by the mesmerizing sight of her standing at the end of the world. Her back turned to him made her seem so content with herself and it made Blanca see how much her soul struggled to reach the absolution of freedom. He gulped and his whole world was rapidly being conquered by her essence. Blanca caught his breath and sketched her portrait deep into his heart. Only months later would he realize it was the night he fell completely and irreparably in love with Samantha Crawford.

He took a few steps closer and placed the order on the table and noticed her body was shivering. He took off his coat and enveloped her body in the warm material after having contemplated whether to dare disturb her. Samantha felt his ghostly touch on her shoulders and guided his hands slowly but steadily to her middle until they hugged her. Blanca was bewildered.

“Better.” She tilted her head just enough to catch a glimpse of her face, of her peaceful smile. He obeyed and locked his arms around her frame, nesting his head in the crook of her neck. Samantha lowered her little hands over his and intertwined their fingers. They became one.

“Much better.” Blanca replied almost in a whisper. A comfortable silence fell upon them until Sam’s voice echoed in the air.

“The first and only time I was here I was an innocent ten-year-old kid with big dreams. My dad held me up on his shoulders so I could see clearly how immense Manhattan was for a girl like me. I laughed then. I never thought I would come back here.”

Blanca chuckled and gave the warmth of her hand a little squeeze. “We never know where life takes us. The last time I came here was also the last time I and my wife went out. She loved it here. And she died before getting the chance to come back. I never thought I would be back.”

Samantha responded to his squeeze. “Why did you, then?”

‘Lover please stay’ by Nothing but Thieves started playing, yet all Blanca could hear was the sound of her breath. “I felt to do so. One way or the other, I felt that you were the only one I could bring up here.” The words died on his lips and Samantha leaned into him.

“What happened to her?”

Under any other circumstances, Blanca would have shut himself inside of his walls and run from his suffering. Now, he felt Samantha transcend his existence, he felt naked in front of her. “I was a lieutenant in the army and she was the daughter of one of our officials. It was love at first sight, or so I thought. I grew up not knowing what human feelings felt like. She taught me all that I know. She taught me how to love and be loved.”

He made a short pause, struggling to accept that reality from long ago. “She was killed in a terrorist attack. And with her, all of my heart.”

“I am sure she looks after you from up there. See?” the woman extended one hand to point at a shining star to which Blanca snickered.

“Yes. I know.”  

Samantha slid her hand into his again and gave it another squeeze. The warmth of his body and his skin glued to her was blissful. She felt comfortably vulnerable in his strong embrace.

“My father was against the idea of me becoming a dancer. A girl from Cape Code like me had little to no chance to become a dancer and he and my mother fought all the time about this. My older brother dreamt to become a surgeon and he got much more support than I did with my dreams. He then watched me train, a six-year-old me, at the local school. Mother says his eyes were pooled in tears.”

The two chuckled in unison. “My father was close to becoming the district attorney so he made all the proper arrangements for me to study at a prestigious fine arts school. The next day after he brought me here, we were on the way to said school to complete my transfer. We got in a car accident in which my father lost a leg.”

Blanca felt a warm droplet fall on his hand. “I blamed myself for this and I still do. He got a prosthetic leg, but it never was the same. I had no choice but to work hard and give it a meaning. I think I missed having a normal life because of this.”

Blanca turned her body swiftly to him and cupped her cheeks, wiping the tears off her face. “I’m sure they are proud of you, Samantha. You bloomed into a perfect lady, hmm? And the most talented dancer I have ever seen.”

She laughed bashfully and looked into his delicate chocolate orbs. “I never thanked you for those flowers. Your message was fully delivered. My mom is a florist, so I ought to know a thing or two.”

Samantha buried her head in his chest and Blanca snaked an arm around her middle, petting her head with the other hand. “I am glad.” He leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead and was delighted to see the color in her cheeks was slowly coming back.

“A lieutenant, huh? You were quite the shots caller.” She tangled her own arms around his frame and pulled away to see his face. “Badass and whatnot.”

He smiled and mirrored her actions, allowing himself to get lost in the depth of her eyes. “You can say so. I mean, didn’t you look at me?”

The woman rolled her eyes then waddled over to her seat, digging her little spoon into the cake. Her face was the epitome of happiness. “Delicious.”

  _She’s so cute I might die._ “Glad you like it. “

“So, tell me more about you serving in the army! I bet you and dad would get along just fine! I’ll tell you about my family in return.”

Blanca laughed and answered her every question, careful enough to hide the dangerous details. His heart ached with every white lie he had to say, but wouldn’t waste such a marvelous night on unnecessary things. After having concluded it was time to go because Sam had much work the following day, he guided her to the car and not until she didn’t answer one of his questions did he realize she was fast asleep. He turned down the music and drove careful enough not to wake her up. In front of her block of apartments, he softly apologized for going through her bag to find the keys and managed to scoop her up in his arms without waking her up. Unlocking the door represented quite the challenge, but it was nothing Blanca could not face.

He was surprised to see how modest her apartment was. Clean and cozy, it had a small hall to the kitchen, a small living with only a couch, the TV and a bookshelf with some interesting titles that consolidated Blanca’s guess that she was smart. Her bedroom was quite flamboyant and he chuckled at how strongly her personality was reflected in there. The walls were painted yellow and pink, a dark wardrobe full of diverse stickers, a desk with many photos of her and Eva and what Blanca deduced it was her family. He was thrilled to see the bear standing mighty in the corner of her bed.

Blanca placed her gently on the bed and untied her sneakers. He tucked her to bed and seated himself by her, pondering what to do. He couldn’t leave the door unlocked especially after suspecting she had been attacked but he couldn’t spend the night. He labeled that as awkward. So he simply decided he would leave at the crack of dawn when it would be safe enough.

Blanca admired her angelic face and wondered what sweet dream she was dreaming with the little smile tucked at the corner of her lips. His fingers tucked away the strands of hair on her cheeks and observed her from a safe distance. His heart started beating faster just at the sight of her. He could not be thankful enough that she opened up a part of her heart to him that night. It ached him to see her tears but was proud of how strong she was at the same time. It was a paradox: he wanted to be close to her to protect her but feared that proximity would ruin her freedom. His own feelings were tangled but oddly enough they had never been more in order. He loved the thrill she was offering him.

The night passed inhumanly fast and as the timid beams of light shot their way through the sky, Blanca straightened himself to go. He didn’t have the chance to thank her for the beautiful night so he wrote a note and left it on the desk. He placed a butterfly kiss on her forehead before leaving. In the light of dawn, his handwriting glowed.

‘Thank you for being yourself.’


	12. Crisis

The warm light of the morning fell gently on Samantha’s face through the small space in between the curtains, illuminating the smile imprinted on her lips. Her dreams had finally become beautiful and her sleep relaxing. She felt a pair of curious and innocent eyes watching over her throughout the night then run away like in the old tale of Cinderella. Samantha saw Blanca’s face in her dream, her knight in shining armor and the one masculine presence she needed in her life. She replayed the scene atop of the skyscraper over and over again, his arms wrapped timidly around her at first, then steadily holding her close, his breath tickling her neck and his genuine words calling out to her. Everything seemed like a surreal fantasy.

Samantha woke up with a loud mewl. She stretched her arms above her head and raised to her butt, rubbing at her eyes. She looked around with a childish pout on her face, hoping she’d see him waiting for her to wake up and greet her with a smile.

“It was a dream after all, wasn’t it?”

Samantha jumped out of bed and started stretching her body when she noticed a distinctive note on her desk. She took it in between her fingers and the mysterious writing suddenly seemed so familiar. A bubbly giggle left her lungs and she started spinning around the room. The next action was to grab the phone and call him.

“Wait, he might be sleeping, it’s early. Should I leave a message?”

She nodded to herself and quickly composed a message, her fingers never hesitating.

<8:04, to Blanca> Thank you for allowing me to do so.

Samantha threw her phone on the bed and waltzed to the bathroom to do her morning routine. It had been the first time in a long time when her own reflection did not scare her. She touched her cheeks faintly, afraid Blanca’s touch would fade and disappear. She smiled. She was happy _._

The woman quickly took a shower, brushed her teeth, Brendon Urie’s voice blasting through the portable speaker. The familiar sound of a message failed to appear and she was growing more and more restless. She jumped out of the shower and threw on a loose shirt and pants then walked lazily to the fridge when a sudden sound made her rush to the phone.

<8:32, from Blanca> It was impossible not to do so when you are you.

“Tsk.” Sam scoffed and almost bumped into the opened fridge door.

<8:34, to Blanca> Is flirting your first to-do thing in the morning?

She took out two eggs from the fridge, strawberries and chocolate syrup, thankful her fridge was not entirely empty. She would put a note on it later to remind herself to do some shopping.

<8:37, from Blanca> Good morning to you too

<8:37, from Blanca> Is having a temper your first to-do thing in the morning?

<8:38, from Blanca> Not that it’s wrong or anything

<8:38, from Blanca> Just saying J

“What a dick.” She laughed, cooking the fried eggs with one hand and having a wit battle with Blanca with the other.

<8:40, to Blanca> You must think you’re funny

<8:40, to Blanca> hate to break it to you, you’re not

<8:40, to Blanca> Just saying J

The woman put her breakfast on a plate and started munching on it when an unexpected reply made her choke on the food.

<8:41, from Blanca> Funny thing is you went on a date with me last night

<8:41, from Blanca> And as far as I remember, you’re the one who pulled me closer

<8:41, from Blanca> If I remember correctly, you said ‘better’?

She made sure to eat everything and washed the dishes before going to prepare her stuff for the day. She knew that ignoring him would feed his ego and she was safe because they weren’t talking on the phone. Her voice would have given away her nervousness.

Samantha dressed and a sudden realization hit her. It had also been the first time in a while she ate a consistent meal and wasn’t dizzy because of the lack of nutrients. She lowered her eyes to her hands and clenched and unclenched her fist a couple of times.

“I don’t know what he is doing to me, but he is doing good.”

She threw her backpack over her shoulder and left to the studio. She plugged her earphones and Kehlani’s song, Honey, was the background music of her short walk to the station.

<9:15, to Blanca> If we rethink the situation, you were the one purring like a cat

<9:15, to Blanca> You know, snuggling closer and whatnot

<9:15, to Blanca> I think you said ‘much better.’

Samantha did not notice when the subway trip began and ended so rapidly and Blanca’s late response plastered a smirk on her features. She was pleased with herself, although not entirely because of her small pause. She had to stand her ground. The familiar message alert came when she entered the studio, yet her eyes too focused on the small screen to notice Eva who quirked a brow at her best friend’s visible happiness.

<9:38, from Blanca> You got me there

<9:38, from Blanca> Still, I don’t regret a thing

<9:39, from Blanca> I wanted to hold you and I am grateful you gave me the chance

<9:39, from Blanca> Especially with a view like that, not that I saw anything but you

“You guys leveled it up, didn’t you? Better late than never.” Eva’s silhouette hovered over Samantha’s phone and made her shriek in surprise.

“What the hell? You scared me. And before you ask, we did not fuck.”

“Maybe you should have!”

Eva took the phone from Sam’s hand and scrolled up to look at their exchange, a helpless Samantha trying in vain to stop the theft. “Now this is first class texting, I am telling you!”

“Give it back!” Sam reached out for it, but a swift motion from Eva prevented that action. Eva called Blanca and ran away from her best friend, starting a childish chase.

_“Hey, sweetheart looks like I won the battle.”_

“Uhm, sorry for interrupting, but I just have to say you’re in another league, big guy. I am so proud.”

Blanca laughed loudly on the other line and Eva did not notice any trace of annoyance. Only friendliness. _“Good morning, Eva! You know, that really puts me at ease. I really did my best.”_

“Marvelous job! You officially have my blessing.”

“Eva, give it back! You could have done this without embarrassing me!”

Eva stuck her tongue out and gave Samantha back her gadget, skipping happily to her studio afterward. “Tell him I’ll call later for details!”

The woman rolled her eyes and heard Blanca chuckle at her exasperated sigh. “I’m so sorry for my awkward best friend, Eva. She’s just out of control.”

_“That’s okay, she just cares about you so much. Besides, I got her approval.”_

Sam leaned against the wall and evened her breath. “I meant to reply to that. “she took a deep breath and allowed the words to spill freely from her lips. “I couldn’t have imagined anyone up there but you. It’s… this is new to me and… I haven’t been happy in a while. I don’t even know what else to say besides thank you.”

There was a pause from Blanca and Sam thought she scared him away. She had always been clumsy with words and she dug her teeth in the plush of her lower lip, nervously waiting for his voice.

_“You always manage to leave me speechless.”_

She chuckled. He seemed genuine. “Hey, it’s a quality I have.”

_“Good. Keep doing that. And you don’t have to say anything else. Small and steady steps, if you may. The last thing I want is to make you uncomfortable.”_

Her fingers were tangled in the hem of her shirt, a teenager’s heart beating in her chest. “Thank you for bringing me home, too. Next time…stay. You shouldn’t lose a good night’s sleep and everything, you know.”

She did not realize how much courage she had to muster to mutter those words. Her house had been her cage ever since Anthony raped her in her own bed then assaulted her on the floor. She never thought she would allow anyone else to enter her prison, much less a man. However, he had that something that did not push her away. It was hope for the better.

_“I’ll think about that if your couch is comfortable enough.”_

Both of them laughed in unison. “You’re coming tonight, aren’t you?”

 _“I have to fight the aliens at 7 o’clock then conquer the underworld at eight. I think I cannot come._ ”

“You’re such a dick.” Sam scoffed and entered her studio. Anthony hadn’t arrived and she didn’t realize she sighed in relief.

 _“I wouldn’t miss it for the world was what I meant. You just love jumping to conclusions, don’t you?_ ”

“I’d better see your ass here tonight then. I have to run, need to get ready.”

_“Then be prepared to see a magnificent booty. Good luck and I… you’re the best.”_

Blanca ended the call and slapped his forehead. “Yeah, Sergei, what were you going to say? I love you? I don’t think so.”

He tossed the phone in the pocket of his trousers and went back to finishing the preparations. Blanca put in a backpack his gloves, a high power UV torch, infrared glasses, and a mask and checked the blueprints of Yut-Lung’s estate once again.

“You almost let it slip, Sergei.” Ash chimed in, throwing his own backpack on the ground with a loud thud. “Should I be worried?”

Blanca scoffed. “I don’t know, should you?”

“I hope she doesn’t get you killed.” Ash retorted and went to the kitchen of Blanca’s penthouse, kicking his feet on the table. He took the cup of coffee in his hand, but Blanca reclaimed it before he could take a sip.

“Do you have any other hilarious jokes?” Blanca winked at the visible annoyance on Ash’s face and took a seat across him.

“Look,” the blonde threw his feet on the ground, leaning slightly over the table. “I have a right to be worried, okay? This is as big as it gets and I just want anyone to get out alive.”

“I appreciate the concern, Ash, but I believe all of us will be—“

“You know damn well that is not who I meant.”

Blanca looked away. As much as he enjoyed their early morning bicker, their genuine exchanges or Samantha’s sincere voice on the other end of the line, the truth came back crawling every time. He had to take hard responsibility for the life of those around him, especially those who came into his life without knowing how much danger they had to face inevitably. Ash noticed the grim look on his face and continued.

“I didn’t mean to pry. I am just saying it’s not just about us anymore. Us? Screw us. You know we will atone for our sins sooner or later and we’re perfectly fine with that, it’s who we are. It’s what we do to stay alive. But them? Samantha even? It’s too much weight on your shoulders. “

Blanca clenched his fist. “I know. And it’s haunting me even without you mentioning it every damned second.”

Ash laughed and leaned back in his chair. “You could have just said I’m right and the conversation would have been finished by now. How was the date, anyway? Did you fuck or something?”

“Aren’t you changing the matter at hand?” Blanca quirked a brow and brought the cup to his lips to take a sip.

“Just curious. It’s annoying not to be able to read you at all.” Said Ash who stood up to bring them both the breakfast.

“We didn’t. Is it weird that I just want to take it slow and steady? I mean… you know what I mean.”

Ash was puzzled. “Uhm, earth to Captain Playboy? This is as weird as it gets.”

“As if you’re the one to talk.” Blanca snapped right back, making Ash chuckle. “What about our secret assignment?”

Ash dug a hand in the pocket of his jacket, revealing a tiny microchip. “You should worship me for keeping all of my accounts in the underworld. But it’s a dangerous fit, Blanca. If they discover us, we’re as good as dead.”

Blanca chewed on his salmon and pointed the fork to Ash. “It’s your job to make sure they won’t!”

Ash groaned and stuffed his mouth with avocado. “I am starting to regret this.”

The two enjoyed breakfast in an oppressive silence. Ash suspected Blanca had something else hidden.

“Will you tell me already? I can tell there’s another reason. I mean, it cannot be just because you want to have that Anthony bastard under supervision.”

Blanca looked away and rose from the table to put the dishes away.

“Stop avoiding me!” Ash fought back, turning his body to his mentor.

“My best friend is their prisoner!”

Ash widened his eyes at Blanca’s sudden anger and memories of him pulling the trigger on Shorter resurfaced. He winced in pain and bit into his inner cheek. “You could have said so from the very beginning.” His voice cracked and he wrapped his arms around himself in a defensive state.

Blanca glanced at Ash with the corner of his eye and walked to him, trying to place a hand on his shoulder which Ash slapped away. Blanca noticed the glacial reflection of his jade orbs and backed away.

“I cannot let Stephen be consumed by whatever they have on him. And I have to find what that is. You’re my best shot at doing this, Aslan.”

Ash abruptly pushed the chair away, the screeching noise of the floor emphasizing the gravity of the situation. The blonde went through his memories countless of times, blaming himself for every wrong step he took along the way. Shorter’s tears as he was begging for mercy became a symbol of Ash’s weakness. It was quite ironic how Shorter was begging for salvation from someone who was nothing but a monster. Ash was well aware if anything were to happen to that man, Blanca would fall apart, possibly go astray. He didn’t want to make the same mistake again. It was in itself a way of repenting of his sins and a way of making sure Shorter would look him in the eye when they met again.

“Stephen, huh? I’ll find the leverage no matter what it takes.”

Blanca grabbed Ash by the arm, checking on his burning scars. He was unable to see anything but determination in those enthralling eyes. His lips curled in a smile. Ash matured and grew well. “Thank you.”

Ash smiled in response. “Also, can you not call my name just yet? We’ve settled on this.” Blanca folded his arms over his chest and followed Ash with his eyes.

“Sure, I’ll wait for you to be a college student in distress.”

Ash’s hand froze on the doorknob and muffled a chuckle. A fugitive thought of having Blanca as a teacher in college terrified him. “Take care of the others until I’m back.”

Ash’s trip back home was hard and seemed so long it would never end. Alone in his car, Ash couldn’t hear the sounds over the radio, nor the other rushed drivers, he could only hear the cries of his best friend and the sound of his own helpless voice. He wished he hadn’t asked Blanca about the truth but even if it twisted a rusty knife in his wound again, it was liberating in a way. He was given a shot at a chance to make things right for others. His fingers clenched around the wheel and he didn’t notice when his blood stopped circulating in his hands. Ash had to find a way to dodge Eiji and his tenacity. But how?

He parked the car in the lot and took a deep breath. The blonde slapped his cheeks lightly a couple of times and fixed his expression in the mirror of the elevator. Just as expected, when Ash opened the door he noticed Eiji lazing around in their huge sofa, reading ‘The Catcher in the Rye.’

“You’re back earlier than I expected. Did Blanca-san kick you out?” the Japanese said nonchalantly, turning a page.

“Funny. I’m leading out again, don’t you worry about me, onii-chan.”

“You’re not supposed to meet until later in the afternoon. Where are you going?”

Eiji’s even voice was tormenting. His ability to see through Ash was going to make the latter insane one day. “I am going out to buy Michael a present. Max said he wanted a new toy car or something.”

“I’m coming too.” The sound of the book being loudly closed made Ash glance at his boyfriend.

“I don’t think so.”

“Oh, but I do.” Eiji straightened his body, his back cracking slightly. He walked over to Ash who took interest in his backpack all of a sudden.

“There’s no need to. I want it to be a surprise.”

“That’s the lamest excuse I have ever heard, Aslan Jade Callenreese.” Eiji slipped his index under Ash’s chin and turned his head gently to him. The blonde gulped and the amused look on Eiji’s face signaled that he saw right through his transparent lie. He gave in to those mesmeric dark orbs.

“Blanca asked me to plant this tracking microchip on Anthony.” Mumbled Ash, his lower lip jutted in a pout.

“Figures.” Eiji nodded softly and moved his hand up to cup Ash’s cheek. “You came in here looking as if you had seen a ghost. What’s wrong?”

Ash felt tears swirl in his eyes and looked away, not capable to look Eiji in the eye. “Blanca says his best friend is their prisoner.”

“It reminded you of Shorter, didn’t it?”

Ash felt a painful sob escape his lungs and Eiji pulled the blonde in the crook of his neck, caressing his back soothingly with his other hand. The Japanese boy felt the warmth of the tears soaking the collar of his shirt and he enveloped Ash completely in a tight hug. “It’s okay, it’s okay. I am here.”

“Shorter… Shorter is dead, Eiji. Because of me.” Ash muttered between the sobs and his desperate need of air. Eiji stood silent and closed any gap between their bodies. He lowered one hand to unclench Ash’s fingers one by one until he intertwined his own fingers with Ash’s. The blonde wrapped his free arm around Eiji’s frame, absorbing the safety of Eiji’s embrace.

“I have to make this right. I want to be able to look him in the eyes.” He told himself a couple of times like a mantra. The Japanese listened silently then pulled away to look at his soulmate, the latter letting out a whimper of disapproval of their distance.

“We will make it right. You’re not alone anymore, Aslan. You have everyone, Sing, Cain, Alex, Bones, Blanca-san. You have me, hmm?” Eiji took his time to take Ash’s hand in his, giving it a small squeeze. “I won’t let you do anything alone anymore, remember?”

Ash watched the movements of Eiji’s lips intently, the way the syllabi curled alluringly into the sound of his own name. He nodded his head before clueing his forehead to Eiji’s, the other’s breath tickling his lips. “I really love you.”

Eiji smiled softly and pulled Ash into him, sealing his words with a romantic, innocent kiss. “You’ve told me a couple of times. I’ll add this to the collection.”

Ash scoffed and Eiji swore he heard the blonde purr like the cat he was. “I really love you, too. Now man up because we have an important mission to accomplish.”

 

 

 The two entered the studio easily thanks to the access permits Samantha gave them a couple of days back. Everyone was in an unjustified hurry, running back and forth between the rooms and the atmosphere was beyond intense. The boys could hear cries of help either for make-up or for hair, others who the boys assumed were the directors complained about the positioning of the lights, so on so forth. It was a complete disaster despite the fact that it was barely noon.

“Well, this makes it easy, doesn’t it?” Ash laughed and fixed the cap on his head.

“It’s certainly very convenient. All that we have to do now is find Anthony and snatch his phone.”

“Easier said than done.”

Ash and Eiji followed the corridor to the practice rooms, the abundance of people making it easy to blend in. The blonde scanned the environment and secured his route to the emergency stairs which led to a door right by Samantha’s practice room.

“Easy does it. I’ll go distract Eva-san or Samantha-san and make sure they don’t interfere with your plan. Let’s hope you won’t have to knock the guy out.”

“I might just do that. The guy annoys me to death.”

Eiji turned at Ash with his eyes squinted. “Repeat?”

“Nothing, sir. Just give me the signal when it’s clear.”

 The two parted ways and Eiji walked effortlessly towards the end of the corridor. Much to his surprise, the door was opened widely and neither Samantha, nor Anthony were inside, only the electronic gadgets thrown carelessly on the small table inside. The Japanese leaned against the door frame and sent Ash the message that everything was flowing smoothly. Ash swiftly slid by Eiji and started disassembling Anthony’s cell phone, glancing every now and then at Eiji who stood guard. Ash noticed Eiji waving his hand frantically which meant someone was on their way there, but he didn’t manage to finish the job on time and neither did he have enough time to put all the pieces back together.

“Shit.”

He glanced around and noticed a medium box in the corner of the room. Cursing his remaining days, he parkoured right into the box with the disassembled phone into his hand. He curled in a ball inside the box and pulled the cover. He felt all of his tendons crack.

“I’ll kill Blanca.”

Ash heard Eiji’s voice, chatting nonchalantly with Anthony.

“If it isn’t Eiji!” Anthony smiled at the younger boy, stopping in front of him. Eiji noticed his breath was uneven, deducing he must have been in a hurry.

“Anthony-san, yes! I stopped by to wish you and Samantha-san good luck. Instead, I came here and found neither of you. “ he chuckled and caught a glimpse of worry on the blonde’s face.

“I am sorry for that, honestly. She started feeling sick all of a sudden and went straight to the bathroom. Eva sent me for Sam’s backpack, said she had some pills.”

Eiji knitted his eyebrows. _Sick?_

“That’s unfortunate. But she’ll be able to dance, won’t she?”

“Ah, that’s for sure. She’s a tough cookie. As I said, we were just going through our routines.”

The Japanese followed Anthony inside the room and controlled the impulse of letting out a relieved sigh. He didn’t seem to notice the absence of his phone and went straight for the backpack. Moreover, Anthony’s choice of words and his emotions were not rehearsed. _They must have been close. Or he still thinks they are._

“You can wait for her to come out if you want to chat! Excuse me.”

“Sure, go ahead! I’ll follow right behind.”

Anthony walked out at a fast pace and Eiji knocked on the box, muffling his laugh. “Come out, stray cat. He’s gone.”

Ash popped out of his temporary prison, gasping for air. “Sick, huh? She seemed perfectly fine when she talked on the phone with Blanca in the morning.”

“I’m on it. Make sure you install that fast.”

“Meet you outside, Eiji.”

The Japanese boy left the room and followed in Anthony’s steps, reaching the bathroom. He glued himself to the wall in a casual position and waited. The door was left ajar and the sound of two female voices came through the crack. Eiji assumed Eva and Sam were having an argument. Anthony wasn’t there anymore.

“You’ve puked all of your intestines, Sam. Did you eat this morning?”

“That’s the problem. I had a rich breakfast and it looks like I couldn’t digest it.”

_Are they fighting? What’s this about?_

“It’s been days since you put food into your mouth, of course this would happen!” Eva snapped angrily. “And it’s been like this for two months now, Sam. You’re bulimic and this is getting out of control.”

Eiji’s eyes widened and put a hand over his mouth to stop any reactions from coming out. _What in the world? How?_

“Yeah, scream harder, Eva, the whole studio wants to know about this.”

Eiji walked away from the scene as quickly as he could, the voices fading in the distance. The color in his cheeks disappeared and he bumped into a couple of people as he was heading out. His lips were trembling in shock and Ash had to shake him so he could snap out of his terror.

“Eiji! Earth to Eiji! What’s going on?”

“Sam… she…”

Ash took Eiji by his shoulders and noticed the mortified expression he carried. “What’s wrong? Say it, Eiji!”

“Sam is bulimic.”

Ash’s hands slid slowly from Eiji’s shoulders until they dropped to his sides. He couldn’t believe his ears.

“Fuck.”

Eiji shook his head, bringing his hands together. ”We have to tell Blanca-san about this.”

“No!” said Ash hurriedly, scaring Eiji with the harshness of his tone.

“How can you hide this from him?”

“Listen to me.” The blonde locked eyes with the other. “The last thing we need is Blanca having his head somewhere else. The second he thinks of whatever else, we die. We cannot.”

Eiji tilted his head away, biting into his lower lip. “He will be devastated when he finds out. I don’t want to think this was because of Anthony, I simply cannot acknowledge such barbarity.”

“Devastated is an understatement. He will kidnap this jackass and torture him until there’s nothing left of him. Either way, we have to keep our mouths shut for now. Do you understand, Eiji?”

Eiji nodded his head faintly, glancing back at the studio. “This is a huge mess.”

 

 

Later in the afternoon, everyone gathered at Yut-Lung’s manor, setting the plan in motion. Each of them took their respective positions and Blanca hoped it would not be necessary to use their trump card. He followed Yut-Lung into his office.

“You should have left. If things get dangerous, it will be ugly.”

“Did I not mention this beforehand? I trust you. And if not, I want to drag your reputation through the mud.”

“Rude.” Blanca responded with a smile at Yut-Lung’s smug face and loaded his gun.

“Where’s the blonde lynx?” the Chinese seated himself into his armchair and started playing with his poisoned knife.

“He is not here yet, but I’ll go check. I have to get to my position anyway. Do you need anything else?”

“Actually… when this ends, can I hire you to kill Ash because he has the same plushie that I own? It’s unacceptable.”

Blanca blinked twice before exiting the office with his fingers massaging his temples.

“The princess giving you a headache?” Ash greeted, an amused expression playing on his features.

“Don’t even ask.”

“Was that about the plushie Eiji gave me last week?”

“Maybe.”

Both of them laughed and looked at each other. Blanca thought he saw a muscle strained in Ash’s forehead as he spoke. The blonde noticed the curiosity in his mentor’s eyes and guessed it was about his inability to lie to him whatsoever. It started to annoy him two people had the same effect over him but he could not risk revealing the secret he learned about Samantha. He had a bad feeling about what was about to happen as it was, he couldn’t risk further.

“Is everything okay?” Blanca took a step closer and placed his hand on Ash’s shoulder. Ash decided to play his grieving card, hoping it would suffice.

“Yeah, I just needed to clear my mind. I’ll be fine.” He looked up at Blanca with a strong resolve shining in his eyes and the latter’s nod of approval confirmed he was clear of suspicions. Ash watched Blanca walk back to his assigned post and he went to his, getting ready for the craziest thing he had done in his life.

 

 

“Sing, is everything alright on your end?”

“I see nothing. We’ve been waiting for two whole hours I am starting to believe they aren’t coming anymore.”

Blanca was getting suspicious. All of them had been gathering reliable intel on the previous attacks and all the signs had been pointing to an incoming one on Yut-Lung’s estate. They went through their plan countless of times to confirm it was flawless, they left no possible hints to their collaboration, Yut-Lung never pointed to anything, and yet they were circled by their own silence. Had they been to careful something might have slipped?

 Sing’s distance to the building was optimal, he had visual access to the front and most important part of the house. The coverage was technically perfect. The garden was supervised by Yut-Lung’s bodyguards, Cain and Alex were placed on the lowest part of the building in charge of guarding the entrances to the emergency evacuation doors and Blanca was the guardian of Yut-Lung’s corridor. The security in itself was solid based on the pattern of the building: a sole staircase leading to the superior part of the main hall with doors disposed in rectangular shape all around. Another staircase, situated opposite the first one, led to the crossroad on the second floor. The two corridors were separated, tracing the square shape of that certain level. Doors were placed yet again, but scarcely, it would have taken forever to check all the existent rooms. The two corridors fused into one on the other side of the superior level where Yut-Lung’s office was. Where Blanca was.

The brutal silence was sliced by the static buzz in Blanca’s earpiece. It gradually evolved into Cain’s voice who seemed heavily disoriented. “I sense movement at the main entrance.”

“Let me see.” Sing came in, checking the validity of the information. “No one’s at the main entrance. But the heat sensors are saying otherwise. Lower the curtains over the French windows of the main hall. Blanca-san, shut the generator.”

“Got that.”

In mere seconds, the pale light of the dusk ceased to exist into the manor, pitch black darkness engulfing the building. Blanca readied himself, anticipating the arrival of the intruders.

Dark silhouettes jumped from the bushes around the main entrance and Sing opened fire, his now steady shot taking only one of them down. The bang of the rifle reverberated in all of their earpieces. Sing managed to count four who were still alive. “Heads up, they are coming! There are only four—“

Sing’s sharp reflexes forced him to roll to the side, dodging a sniper bullet within a hair’s breadth. He opened his eyes and scanned the surroundings. The trajectory and direction of the bullet pointed to someplace behind him. He switched his position and gasped.

“Sing! What’s wrong? Sing!”

“Calm down, Alex.”

The main door of the mansion opened and closed almost instantly and the boys could not detect any trace of movement with their infrared goggles.

“Sorry boys, there’s a sniper pushing my buttons. I cannot see anything behind me.”

 _He must be over 2 kilometers away if Sing can’t see him. He got lucky the first time._ “Sing, calm down and focus, you can do this. Boys, what’s the situation downstairs?”

“We cannot detect them, Blanca-san. They did not pass the Lees at the staircase yet. It’s too quiet.”

 _Thermal costumes? Shit._ “Don’t say anything. If these guys are as half prepared as I think they are, they will detect you by your voices. Try to adjust your goggles. They can sense movement, too.”

Blanca tossed away his goggles and closed his eyes. He couldn’t leave his position to go downstairs and help the others. He couldn’t risk letting one of the enemies slip past him and enter Yut-Lung’s office. At the same time, he was worried about their safety. Blanca was trained for special situations and his fundamental senses were stretched to the maximum, he would manage using his hearing only. The equipment the intruders had was professional and the lack of sound indicated how efficient they were. The only person who could take them head-on was Ash. Blanca set the frequency of his earpiece to connect with Ash’s only.

“Plan B, Ash.”

A small ‘beep’ was sent back to Blanca and Ash checked the rope tied to the girders around the candelabra. The metal straps were tied to the main nodules and all the blonde had to do after descending was pull himself up like a pendulum and attach himself to another strap. The guys approved the plan but only in case of emergency.

_I guess this is the emergency._

Ash grew accustomed with the darkness in the main hall and started sketching the silhouettes of the intruders. He performed a leap of faith, yet due to fire being opened by one of his guys, their respective formation broke and he missed his target. He swung himself back up, barely managing to dodge a knife thrown at him. It became a battle of wits. First to move was the loser.

Upstairs, a small vibration of the ground warned Blanca that someone was on the same level as him. He kept his body frozen until the sounds became more distinctive and he dodged the first blow successfully. As he was about to counterattack, the presence behind him vanished. The friction with the air allowed Blanca to duck another incoming blow then straightened himself back up, the power and fluidity pointing to a kick. He was tricked into believing it and in a mere second, Blanca felt the sharp tip of a knife threatening his neck and his left arm twisted to his back. A timid stream of blood colored the tip of the blade.

 


	13. Far from home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, I dealt with the lack of romance between our beloved protagonists. Enjoy!

Blanca was at a drastic disadvantage: any wrong move and his throat would have been split open. Seeing as his enemy hadn’t killed him yet, he suspected he would be taken prisoner because he was, after all, their main target. The dozens of scenarios stopped coming alive when a well-known voice rang lowly in his ear and forced his eyes open.

“Stop squirming or this knife will really kill you, Sergei.”

“Ian?”  

“Do me a favor and kill that cockroach across the corridor, can you do that? We cannot speak unless we make sure we’re alone.”

The quiet whisper made Blanca nod his head and accurately threw a knife to the indicated spot, the body hitting the ground with a loud thump. Ian Stephens lowered the sharp piece of metal from Blanca’s neck and stepped forward to take Blanca in a brotherly hug. The brief hostage situation made sense, Ian had to justify his approach and he was well aware just how much it took to keep his credibility.

“I shouldn’t forgive you for cutting my neck, Ian.” Blanca chuckled and pulled away with a smile he was sure Ian would feel.

“You messed up my pretty face, we’re even. I don’t have much time.”

“I know, come here.”

Blanca grabbed Ian by his wrist and pulled him into Yut-Lung’s office. The Lee switched on his desk lamp and pointed his gun unhesitatingly at the stranger at the sight of the blood on his former bodyguard.

“I assume you’re going to tie him, aren’t you, Sergei?” Yut-Lung spoke in a calm voice, shifting his weight in the chair. Blanca extended his arm in a protective stance and the Asian quirked an eyebrow.

“He’s my friend. I won’t do such a thing.”

Yut-Lung laughed and threw his braided hair over his shoulder. He was intrigued by how much trust Blanca chose to have in people, especially in his tall, brunette friend. He, however, owned the same glint of regret in his eyes, similar to Blanca’s, just marked more brutally in those honey eyes. “The friend that ripped you to pieces at Yezhov’s banquet? I remember Sing had to patch you up.” He cocked his gun. “I still have a clear shot. I need a good reason not to put two in his brains.”

Ian took a risky step and put his hands up in a defensive stance. “You have no reason to trust me, Lee Yut-Lung, and neither does Sergei, not after all I’ve done to him. I didn’t come here to save my sorry ass, I need your help.”

The Asian leader scoffed and rose to his feet. “He’s a funny fellow, isn’t he? You see, Colonel, that is none of my concern. I have no reason to listen to you. So Sergei, move.”

“You do have a reason. “said Blanca coldly and Yut-Lung’s finger froze in place. “You owe me one for tonight.”

“Tsk.” The other placed the gun on his desk and took his seat. He folded his arms over his chest and waited for the explanation.

“I don’t have much time. They realize I’m gone, they’ll come.” Ian put his hands down and looked at his best friend. “You have to find my family, Sergei.”

Blanca furrowed his eyebrows, visibly confused. “Your family?”

Ian clenched his fist and a daunting expression encircled his features. “That bastard Orlov has them.”

Stephen’s statement captivated both Blanca and Yut-Lung who suddenly became interested. Blanca clicked his tongue and looked away. “I knew it. I couldn’t think of any reason that made you hate me enough to kill me. How did this happen?”

“They couldn’t move on after you broke up with them.” Ian retorted to which Yut-Lung laughed.

“See, that’s his main problem. I’ve just decided I like you, Colonel. Go on.”

“You left so abruptly after… after that incident. And I couldn’t blame you. We all should’ve. I should have.”

Blanca felt the memories claw at his heart. He and Ian had been best friends ever since they could remember, they grew up together, protected each other. They executed orders together without question and whoever wanted to harm one had to answer the other. A particular scene in a late October surfaced, the ashes of that memory smoldering still. The one who was more dedicated would eventually meet his doom.

“I warned you. You never listened.”

Ian felt the heavy weight of the droplets falling from the sky ghostly burning his skin.

“I should have. After you left… well, there was a huge commotion. Damn bastards mourned your loss like you were truly dead. They wanted you to lead… no one ever came close to your skill.”

Yut-Lung listened intently. His research on Blanca had always had a blank space that he couldn’t dare fill. Blanca’s retirement started making sense.

“I guess they wanted me back. And no one knew me as well as you did.”

Yut-Lung pushed his chair back and walked to Ian, catching his eye. “Cut to the chase. Do you have any leads?”

Blanca watched the Lee curiously and couldn’t wrap his head around his eagerness. He had nothing to obtain apart from the knowledge of his past, how could an old story benefit him?

“Only thing I have is that they are ‘closer than I think’. Eavesdropped on one of Orlov’s conversations with Abramov. He doesn’t trust me enough to get closer.”

“Of course he wouldn’t.” The Asian tapped at his chin with his index. “I suppose you think I have information.”

“You’re still the shots caller in the underworld. And I knew you and Sergei were close. I didn’t know who else to turn to.”

Blanca put a hand on his friend’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze. He took a good look at Ian and was saddened to see how much weight he lost and how hollow his eyes were. He and Ian would often fight over who was more handsome in their early days in the army and now Ian’s charm melted in agonizing fear for his family. His daughter must have been a teenager and subsequently an unfortunate victim to sexual torture. Blanca winced at the thought and Samantha’s face was painted briefly in the back of his mind. He quickly shook it off. He started to understand how valuable the lives of the beloved ones were.

“Now that you’ve given us a heads-up, we’ll do our best. I promise nothing will happen to them.”

“We don’t have much time. I’m supposed to kill you and I have a deadline for that.”

Blanca laughed drily. “That’s too bad, isn’t it? But I cannot let your guys kill mine down there, either. You need to tell me where the sniper is.”

Ian hesitated. Yut-Lung knew the reason Blanca did not spill everything out right away, he had his well-founded doubts but was also deeply scarred to doubt his best friend. People tend to risk everything to protect what they cherish. Ian did it and recently Blanca had done it too.

“He has precisely hidden two and three hundred meters away, though I guess you already knew. North-East of your guy’s position.”

 _So he’s not wired._ “You heard that Sing?”

The younger boy positioned himself and steadied his grip on the rifle. “ _Copy that.”_ Blanca picked up the signal a sole gun-shot which indicated Sing finished his job safely. Ian passed his first trial. The fervid sounds of gunshots started pouring from downstairs instead and Blanca rushed out of the office.

“You’d better make your moves and fast. I’ll go down and dance a little with your companions. After that, I need to hurry for the semi-final. “

Ian quirked a brow and a cheeky smile adorned his lips. “The rumors are true then? Oh, and use gas to uncover their exact positions. The suits are not invincible.”

Blanca winked before sliding down the balustrade. “Not yet.” He threw a can of gas and the white smoke of death engulfed the darkness. Thanks to Blanca’s quick intervention, Ash managed to dodge the knife aimed at his head and observed lock of hair having been cut. He cursed his enemy momentarily and dashed down through the created commotion, incapacitating him. “Damn you, I’ve just had my hair cut. Nice of you to make such a grand entrance.”

Blanca chuckled and managed to shoot another one in the head in motion. He rolled forward, then landed on his feet and took cover behind a stanchion. Cain observed strange movements and then something clattered against the ground. “Everybody, it’s a huge grenade! Take cover!”

“Shit” Ash grabbed the incapacitated intruder by the collar of his suit and dragged him along the floor, managing to shield himself at the last second. By the time the signs of the explosion cleared off, the intruders had vanished and along with them Ian too.

“Is everyone okay?” Ash shouted and various grunts gave him the answer he expected.

“Not everyone! Alex is hurt.” Cain replied quickly and Ash rushed to his side, a nasty wound opened in his calf. Alex waved his hand and threw Ash an assuring smirk.

“This is not enough to take me down. I was just too careless, boss.”

Blanca kneeled before Alex to give him first aid, but Ash pushed him back, taking his place instead. “You have to go. It’s started. We have everything under control.”

Hurried steps brought Sing inside what was left of the main hall and understood the situation through a quick nod given to Ash. He tied their prisoner to one of the stanchions with a thin and rigid wire. Blanca watched their tenacity and straightened his body. “I’ll go then, thanks. Tell Yut-Lung to have fun with the guy.”

Ash tilted his head to look up at his mentor. “You know I’ve heard your little chat with the Colonel who apparently wants to repent. We have to discuss your blind trust.”

Blanca sighed. “It’s not blind trust. I trust the momentary loss of his family had not changed himself into a person he doesn’t want to be. You know you and I would do the same for ours.”

Ash rolled his eyes and followed Blanca as he walked away. “I know all too well, asshole.”

The obscure landscape of the night settled in and time did not seem to be on Blanca’s side. He checked his phone: 3 missed calls from Eva. He threw the upper part of his suit over his head then tossed it away. The bleeding coagulated quickly because Ian was considerate enough not to cut in too deep. He opened the glove compartment of his car and took out some wet wipes, cleaning the mess. Then he took out the set of spare clothes to redeem his image. However, he had nothing to hide the small scar with as his shirt revealed a generous part of his skin and hoped Samantha won’t be too focused on that. He climbed into the driver’s seat and put it in gear, assembling himself in the vast landscape of the highway.

Another incoming call from Eva reminded Blanca to connect the phone through Bluetooth to his Rover and he picked it up.

 _“Where the hell are you?!”_ Eva’s tone was a mixture of annoyance and desperation.

“Currently at 56 and rising, Eva. I could get my license suspended, thanks for asking.”

“ _And whose fault is that_?” she sighed on the other line. “ _We’re on commercial now, but she’s up next. What the heck did you do, fight aliens?”_

Blanca laughed, his hands maneuvering the wheel masterfully in his pursuit against time. “You won’t believe it. Hey, what did you do? I hope I didn’t miss your stage.”

_“Not a chance. I’m up last.”_

“Good. I didn’t want to miss your performance either.”

Blanca could hear a smile in Eva’s voice. “ _With all due respect, I don’t think flirting is appropriate_.” It was unbelievable how much Blanca could confide in her in such a short time.

“Looks like my charm hasn’t faded yet.”

_“I’m immune, friend. Hurry up, please. I have never seen her so agitated. She really wants to have you here, make sure you don’t screw this up.”_

“Roger that.”

The call ended and Blanca turned up his music. The roaring rock playlist accompanied the wild rush through the night, through the dozens of cars stacked inhumanly on the streets. It was the first time he’d ever been aggressive in traffic because of the pointed lights that attempted to pull him in the mirage of the nightlife, just as they tried on everyone else, and because of the fault that he was undeniably late. He got carried away in the small reunion with Ian that he’d forgotten about his main responsibility. Guilt was eating at his heart. He knew he would not be able to forgive himself for disappointing Samantha. The vast of the night slapped him across the face. Nirvana’s ‘Smells like teen spirit’ fused with the exterior and forced Blanca to ask himself a question that had been locked away for too long in the depths of his feigned ignorance of the subject.

_What do I want her to be for me?_

Only now when he was placed at the door of the first great challenge could he realize how afraid he was of the outcome of everything. He was afraid to let her in entirely, but having her close only partially was just as tormenting. The fear of failure prevented him from accepting her as she was, for what she could be for him. It could have been the fatigue or the desperate ringing in his ears that created the illusion of Natasha’s voice that kept on nagging at him for being so weak. And he knew he would keep on being weak until the truth would surface.

Fifteen minutes after and a couple of spared accidents, he parked almost perfectly in the lot of the studio and rushed out of the vehicle. Eva was pacing back and forth at the entrance and did not even bother to greet him, just grabbed him and dragged him inside. “Go! You’re here just in time. I need to go to the back. There’s an open seat in the front row.”

Blanca obeyed the instructions and rushed to his designated seat just as the room went dark. The first notes of Panic at the Disco’s ‘The greatest show’ ignited the spectacular show with none other than Samantha standing almighty in the middle of a group of people painted white to resemble mannequins. Her ringmaster’s costume fit her like a glove. The peplum blazer with a moderate cleavage, single button closure and other golden ones embellished along the ruffled hem in an asymmetrical design embraced her beautiful curves perfectly. The simple black shorts completed the design of the sparkly and transparent tights and the little striped hat on top of her head shaped a meticulous, grand design with aphrodisiac connotations. It was the most natural tableau of Samantha: her pure existence exhibited to the world. They made eye contact as she mouthed the first verse as part of the spectacle, ‘This is the moment you’ve waited for’, and the frenzied wildfire in her eyes unfolded within himself too, wildly and untamed. Blanca felt his skin tingle. The intensity of her conquered his heart.

She opened the first accent with a dramatic movement of her hands, establishing the first act of the story: a ringmaster and her novice who ought to take over her legacy. The second accent had her do a split only to reveal Anthony’s upper body, covered in a gothic Victorian red coat. He took Samantha by her raised hand and pulled her up in a controlled and elegant movement before they positioned themselves. Sam’s back was positioned against Anthony’s chest and her arms positioned above her head in a ballerina stance. Soon as the music kicked in, the first combination was a set of rapid movements, one which had Samantha trace her fingers under Anthony’s chin to attract his attention and look directly at her, a gesture that raised the symbol of jealousy in Blanca.

 The whole program looked like a skating routine, with masterful movements alternating with heart-stopping lifts. Everything was so high paced, but it unraveled fluently. Blanca had to admit Anthony’s professionalism and ability to act and was thankful he made Samantha’s routine shine. Although the only thing Blanca saw before his very own eyes was the radiant smile Samantha carried all the way through. Her movements were enchanting, but her eyes sparkled with passion and love for the dance, it was pure bliss just to watch her. Blanca couldn’t take his eyes off her, he was caught in the fantasy she herself created and transformed her into a paradox. The fact that he was but a mere spectator ripped him apart, yet he couldn’t lift a finger to disturb her sublime presence.

Every single person of the audience rose from their seats and clapped along to the part of the song that indicated the same motion. Their performance captivated thousands, if not millions of souls through their dedication and undeniable chemistry on stage. Blanca followed too and his heart clenched painfully when Anthony lifted her above his head at the end of the choreography. The amount of stability and balance that final pose required was insane, but he managed just fine to keep a circled Sam in the form of a circus ring. The audience exploded. They thrived.

Anthony helped her down and pulled her in a tight hug which she mirrored, her attention diverted elsewhere. Her eyes were already connected with Blanca’s who was shaking his head softly in disbelief. Samantha watched him being at a loss for words and felt tears pooling in her eyes. He was just so proud of her, of what she’s achieved and what she had yet to achieve, and her heart could not take the overwhelming joy. They got a perfect score and Samantha burst into tears. It was their first perfect score that season. She looked up at her partner and hugged him again, thanking him silently for helping her accomplish that fit. As soon as they left the stage, Anthony was welcomed by a group of woman pretenders and Samantha took off to find Blanca. Their thoughts were tightly connected for he met her halfway and opened his arms widely, an undying grin imprinted on his face. Samantha ran into his arms and Blanca lifted her up to spin her around. The woman’s giggles grew uncontrollably and tightened her arms around his neck.

“I’m so, so proud of you.” He whispered tenderly into her ear and did not let go even as he placed her down; neither did she. The warmth of his body against hers was blissful. Blanca placed his left hand atop her head to soothe her cries of joy until they faded away. She looked up at him with such an angelic face that was bound to stay engraved in his soul forever.

“Thank you.” She said weakly, her smile still ear to ear. She blinked a couple of times as she took a good look at Blanca’s face and brought a hand up to wipe a small tear that rolled down his cheek. “Why are you crying?”

“Huh?” Blanca brought his right hand over Sam’s and detected the moist of his own tear with the tip of his fingers. He didn’t realize how, in a matter of seconds, he transformed into a bundle of joy, feelings too large to contain. He closed his eyes and glued his forehead to Samantha’s, shedding another tear that traveled over their intertwined fingers. “The things you do to me, kid. I was nervous and then proud and now I don’t know anymore.”

Lindsay was about to accidentally walk over to the two when Eva grabbed her and pulled her away. “Leave them be. I won’t let any peasant destroy their moment. Sorry, Lindsay.”

“Who? Oh.” Lindsay giggled in acknowledgment and seated herself by Eva. “I swear to God, the way he looks at her is the way any woman wants to be looked at.”

Samantha pulled away and was enthralled by his dark orbs. He was so handsome to her; and little did she know how vulnerable she made him feel. He would never think it possible. It transcended every earthly barrier. “What do I do? I made you cry.”

Blanca ran his thumb over Samantha’s cheek and chuckled lowly. “Don’t worry about that. Trust me, I am completely disoriented right now.”

“Why?”

“I know we’re very creepy right now, Ev, but I’ll flip a table if they don’t kiss.”

“Ugh, tell me about that.”

Blanca took both of her hands and carefully pulled them down, lacing their fingers together. “I cannot comprehend just how perfect you are.”

Samantha felt her cheeks getting warmer and warmer. His pupils were trembling with emotion and she learned every possible pattern of his irises. She couldn’t bring herself to look away and even if she did, there was no one else existing except for them. His ardent stare sneaked into every little part of herself, yet strangely she loved the intimacy it brought along. It was eerie and calm, it offered her safety that someone could see right through her and was able to accept herself truly. None of them found the power to put an end to their eye-contact, not until Samantha brought her hand absentmindedly to Blanca’s cheek and brushed her thumb over his lips, parting them.

“There it comes, Liz.”

Blanca’s eyes fell immediately on Samantha’s lips upon her small gesture and tasted the sinful desire of a kiss. He noticed the sudden halt in her movements and couldn’t bring himself to lean in and seal the distance into what he wanted, or into what they both wanted mere seconds before. He promised himself he would not rush either of them in any way; he respected her will and her decisions entirely, no matter how difficult his attraction for her made it. A loud announcement echoed through the speakers that the first two pairs were wanted in the waiting room to take back their costumes and get ready for the end of the first night of the show.

“I guess I’m needed backstage.” Said Samantha with a sad smile tugging at her lips.

“Yeah.” Blanca muttered, not being able to regain his voice completely. Having her so close threw him off balance. “You should go, I wouldn’t want to be held responsible for keeping you busy.”

“If it’s not too much to ask…” she muttered, the soft blush on her face making her even more beautiful if possible.

_She’ll be the death of me._

 “I need to refill my fridge and I was wondering if you… uhm…”

_Don’t do this to me, Sam. I won’t be able to refuse._

Sam grabbed him by his hand again. “If you wanted to join me for a shopping session and for dinner at my place afterwards.”

Blanca looked away for a split second to mask the embarrassment in his eyes and defeat the sudden urge to attach his lips to hers while the momentum was still there. He nodded softly at her and gave her hands a gentle squeeze. “Sure, I’ll cook us something good, hmm?”

 “Okay!” she beamed at him. “Then I’ll meet you outside at the end?”

“Sure.” Blanca repeated and the agonizing feel of her hand sliding from his burned deep into the tips of his fingers. He walked back to his seat and the rest of the show unraveled painfully fast with his mind still obstructed to the portrait of Samantha. He didn’t realize how his heart started racing or how anxious he became in her presence. He ran a hand through his hair and laughed bashfully at himself. No woman had had that effect on him before and he thought it impossible to happen. He snapped back to reality when Eva and her partner were invited to the stage and Blanca made contact with her for a brief moment. She was worried about him, so he put up an ‘ok’ sign to let her know it was nothing he couldn’t handle. She acknowledged his response, or rather chose to, and delivered a perfect Cha-Cha with his partner, full of excitement and passion everyone in the audience could feel the heat in the air. It was his first time observing Eva’s dancing style and it was just as he guessed that night when they ate together: fierce and competitive, it was extremely captivating and worth a woman like her. She was also a genius of routines and he didn’t doubt a second she was a prodigy. A storm of applause erupted at the end of their routine and Blanca also gave a standing ovation. Eva bowed to the public with an almost defiant attitude and if Blanca didn’t know her better, he would say she liked showing off. It was just her, enjoying herself.

Backstage, Samantha was still struggling to assimilate that small moment that seemed to have happened years before. Her eyes were fixated on the hand that traveled curiously to Blanca’s face and the feel of his lips was carved into her fingers. She heard a couple of irritated steps coming in her direction; they belonged to none other but Eva.

“You seriously threw all of your chances away! How could you—I don’t understand!”

“I know, right…” she responded, oblivious of her surroundings.

“Glad we agree on that! Ugh!” Eva sighed loudly and folded her arms over her chest. “You wouldn’t have done such a foolish thing back in the day. Are you still haunted by him?”

Sam clenched her fist, watching her knuckles turn pale. “I just…I couldn’t. I know he didn’t mean any harm, but I still see Anthony’s face before my eyes.”

Eva pulled her in a hug. “Don’t beat yourself over it, it’s not something you just forgive and forget. And Blanca is a real gentleman; for Christ’s sake, he would rather have his heart shattered in a million pieces than force you do something you don’t want to.”

Sam smiled. “I saw and I feel so sorry for him. Oh, but he’s waiting for me outside! I have to get my things.”

The girls pulled away and Eva patted her head. “Have fun on your date then! I’ll just go weep in my corner, don’t mind me.”

Sam punched Eva’s shoulder gently before rolling her eyes. “You’ll have plenty of other occasions, stalker. I will resume my daily morning practice with him here. Try and be subtler next time.”

“Sure! But won’t you wipe your make-up first?” Eva’s voice faded in the distance while Samantha rushed to the back to gather her things. She passed a bewildered Anthony who had been waiting at her door, but was passed by nonchalantly.

“What’s the rush, princess?” he chimed in, watching her pack her stuff.

“Ah, I gotta go. Blanca’s waiting for me outside.”

Anthony’s face was engulfed in anger. He couldn’t stand the way Samantha rushed like a child to him, not when the firm conviction that Sam had still been his dictated his actions. “Thought we’d have dinner?”

The woman tilted her head enough to glance at her stage partner. “You thought wrong. I’m out, be careful out there, hmm? The girls are swarming around you.”

Anthony bit into his lower lip and met Samantha’s defiant gaze. He didn’t know if he was jealous on Blanca or simply hurt by her cold behavior. An inner voice replaying over and over in his head admitted in his place; he had it coming. Anthony just couldn’t bear to listen. And he knew it wasn’t him that blew his chances. Something had been wrong with his body for a while, against his own will. He watched Sam leaving and put his fist to the wall. “I’ll get to the bottom of this.”

Blanca had just arrived in the parking lot and rushed to his car to see if he had any equipment in his car that would reek of blood or other chemical substances.

“Blanca!” Sam called and the man turned to look at her. She was as charming in jeans as she was in her ringmaster costume.

“You’re out early? No one else came out.”

“What can I say, “Blanca stepped aside and the woman threw her bag in the backseat, then climbed into the passenger seat. “What kind of woman would I be to keep you waiting?”

Blanca chuckled and followed her into the car. “I agree with that.”

The two fastened their seatbelts and Samantha noticed a moderate scratch on Blanca’s neck when he turned his head to put the car in reverse. “What’s that on your neck? Did the aliens put up a fight?”

Blanca gulped and clicked his tongue. “I would answer yes just for the sake of it. But you’ll be disappointed to hear the mundane story of Ash’s cat that doesn’t like me.”

“I see. Well, you shouldn’t be too disappointed.”

Samantha noted a certain amused expression on Blanca’s face who got them out the main lane, in the heart of the nightlife chaos. He glanced at her with the corner of his eyes and the fugitive lights of the streets highlighted his interest in her remark.

“Why is that?”

His voice was low and raspy and hinted at what Samantha thought she’d never see in him: his dominant, flirtatious side. Her own ego did not allow her to back out from the challenge, so she played along. It was an exceptional situation, how deeply they clicked with one another, even in witty games and challenges.

“I don’t know. There will be many others who will like you.”

_I’ll have you say it, sweetheart. You owe me this one._

“And you have nothing to say about that? Playing hard to get is not your forte, sweetheart.”

Samantha chuckled drily and looked at him. The traffic light turned red at the right time.

“Are you sure you don’t have it all wrong?”

Blanca shifted a little in his seat, left hand gripping the wheel and the right seated on the gearshift. He turned his head and forced Samantha to lift her eyes from her knee that was brushing against his right hand. She felt a sweet cold sweat traversing her back.

“I know a flirt when I see one. And you, Sam, have chosen to play this game with someone who has his fair share of experience. After all, others will like me and I won’t have to lift a finger, won’t I?”

The cunning innuendo at their first meeting made her smile in defeat. Back then in the jazz bar, similar to their shared moment backstage at the studio, all Blanca had to do was open his mouth and he attracted her like a moth to the flame. She loved the thrill. And she sure had started to love that dominant side of his. He knew to play his cards right so he could always get what he wanted. It would have been foolish to riposte further.

“I shouldn’t have to fight with others for you.” She mumbled softly and looked away in time to avoid his smirk. Blanca laughed and brushed his hand tenderly over her knee. “You won’t. I am many things, but I am not a scumbag.”

The woman burst into giggles and nodded to herself. “I got nothing to worry about. What I am worried about instead is what you are cooking for me.”

“Do you like fish? I was thinking salmon with risotto dressed with a secret sauce only I can make.”

“Sounds tempting. I’ll leave myself in your hands then.”

“I won’t disappoint.” Blanca chuckled and entered the parking lot of a well-known hypermarket that had an extended program into the night. It was swarming with people of all ages, most of them enjoying some leisure time together and somewhere to the far end of the lot, some children were playing in the shopping carts. Sam stretched herself out of the car with a loud mewl and skipped to Blanca’s side. He pointed at the children.

“See that? It used to be so fun back in the day to race in those things.”

She laughed. “Oh God, me and Eva still do it. There was a news article in a newspaper titled “Dancing stars enjoying the nightlife.” We questioned our sanity.”

“Now that’s something else. Care to do that again?” Blanca locked the car and looked down at Sam. She shook her head.

“I am too hungry to make a headline in a newspaper. But it will make a good date.” She winked.

The two walked to the entrance of the market and Blanca took a shopping cart to pull. It didn’t take long for Samantha to attach herself to him, hooking one arm through his and her fingers resting on his forearm. She didn’t seem to notice she even did that and Blanca chose not to comment, enjoying the warmth of her skin in silence.

“Let’s make use of our beautiful teamwork. You tell me what you need, big guy, and I’ll go get it!”

Blanca looked down at her and couldn’t contain a smile. He leaned down to press a kiss to her temple to which she giggled. She transformed into an insanely cute child. “Fine, beautiful, let’s do that. Can you get the rice and parmesan, please? I will go look for the seasoning and the fish.”

“Noted! I’ll see you at the fish section then!”

She disappeared in an instant, leaving Blanca wondering how he was going to survive. He discovered something else that night that made him question his life choices all over again. He was keen on public display of affection, but only because it was Sam who was his partner. Anyone else had been entirely wrong. Other times, he would refrain from doing anything in the public eye and, strangely, even if Sam was a celebrity, he had no remorse.

Blanca completed his task quickly and set the course to the fish aisle. He passed the kids section, but quickly turned back when he realized Sam was sitting in front of the plushie aisle with the rice and the parmesan in her hands. Her lower lip was jutted in a pout as if she was pondering over a hard choice. Blanca pushed his cart to her direction and leaned against it with an amused look on his face.

“You want that?”

“No.” she said shortly and put the items into the cart.

“Liar.” Blanca extended his arm and grabbed the stuffed owl to put it among their items. Sam puffed her cheeks and fiddled with her fingers. “Sorry. My mother bought me a lot of these when I was a child and they had always been my weakness.”

“Can you get any cuter?” Blanca thought out loud and quickly placed a hand over his mouth.

“Huh?” Sam followed him as he walked away, gluing herself to his side again. “I heard that!”

“I’m not sure what you’re talking about.” He denied the accusations and ignored Sam’s laughter. He lost her again in the drinks aisle where she took hold of a bottle of white wine.

“Are you going to drink that alone?” he raised a brow, yet agreed with her choice. “I cannot drink and drive back.”

“So stay the night.” It was her turn to widen her eyes and cover her mouth in embarrassment.

“I heard that.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Well, you have to consider this seriously, beautiful. I need to buy some spare clothes if I am to stay the night. And I really hope your couch is comfortable.”

“I was serious, okay?” she turned to him abruptly. “I feel bad for making you cook and then send you away across Manhattan to lose sleep. Besides…I really slept well the last time you broke into my house.”

Blanca allowed his shoulders to drop in a relaxed stance and poked her nose. Sam squinted her eyes at him. “You could have started with that. And for the record, I had keys.”

The rest of the shopping session went well, with the two acting unconsciously like an already married couple, judging the quality of the products and their actual usefulness around the house. By the time they arrived to the cash register, the cart had already been filled with various items, including Samantha’s favorite fruits for homemade smoothies, Blanca’s guilty pleasure, dark chocolate with raspberries, and the basic groceries to have around the house. The pair got into a little argument about who was going to pay for all of the things because Sam protested they were her goods, but Blanca didn’t want to hear anything about it and they settled simply that the next time they went shopping together, they’d split it equally. That night ought to be Blanca’s chef treat. The lady behind the counter mistook them for a newly engaged couple and even congratulated them for their happiness. Sam became so awkward that she didn’t utter a word until they got home.

“Come on, would I be that bad for a husband?” Blanca joked and brought the groceries into the kitchen.

“I… I can’t stand you!” Sam retorted and walked away, trying her best to hide the red tint in her cheeks. ”I’ll go shower. Don’t peek!”

Blanca found an apron and tied it on with a laugh. “What kind of man do you think I am?”

Samantha slammed the bathroom door closed and opened Spotify to access her shower playlist. The music was so loud that Blanca did not need to play his own. The woman turned the bathtub faucet on and leaned against the sink, watching her bashful expression in the mirror. She slapped her cheeks lightly a couple of times and started taking off her clothes.

“We’re not even together yet, stupid!” she groaned and started wiping her face clean of the makeup. “Gosh, that was awkward.” She mumbled to herself, but with a wide and undying smile tugging at her lips. “Do we look that good together?” she giggled and rested her body in the warm water, an airy moan leaving her lungs. Shawn Mendes’ cover of ‘Use Somebody’ was the first song played, a summary of the amalgam of sentiments trapped inside Samantha’s chest. She looked down at her body and couldn’t figure out how long it had been since she felt comfortable in her own skin. She dragged a hand slowly along her skin, the trail stopping at the side of her arm where the pulsation of Blanca’s tight embrace still lingered. The craving of his soft touch was soon to become her addiction, harder and harder to survive without it.

She spent a good forty minutes in the shower to clean herself of the abundance of the day at work. She wrapped herself in a large towel and her hair in another and opened the bathroom door timidly. Blanca was absorbed in his cooking, awfully thorough. She smiled to herself and went to her room to get an old pair of shorts and an oversized shirt, then walked into the kitchen, draping an arm around Blanca’s broad shoulders. “This looks amazing.”

“You should dry your hair, I don’t want you to get a cold.” He said quickly, mixing the risotto with the rest of the ingredients. He moved skillfully to the pan where the fish was and checked its condition before dropping it on a clean plate. Samantha was amazed by his various talents and wondered if there was anything he couldn’t do.

“I never dry my hair though. Didn’t you notice how healthy it is?” she made a swift turn to the table and seated herself, dangling her legs under her table. She took a good look at his side profile and wondered if she had seen someone as fine-looking as him. His messy hair tied effortlessly in a bun, his sleeves rolled midway and the way his tongue poked at the corner of his lips whenever he was focused enthralled Samantha.

“Bon appetite!” Blanca cheered as he placed the dish on the table, then seated himself across Sam. He waited expectantly for her to take the first bite. He was taken aback by the loud moan coming from the depths of her lungs and blamed himself for thinking about how good it sounded.

“This is majestic!” Sam exclaimed and dug further into her meal.

“Glad you like it.” Blanca smiled and admired her between the bites he took. He remarked she looked fiercely beautiful with makeup, but even more so without it. The soft light of the kitchen led to the discovery of scarce freckles around her nose. How couldn’t he see them before?

“I want to apologize for my childish episode back at the market.” Sam covered her mouth as she spoke, mouth still filled with Blanca’s specialty. “I really lost control out there, didn’t I?”

“Not at all. I actually like this side of you… among all of the others, of course. I just tend to think you have multiple personalities because on stage you’re the boldest and the most ferocious person I’ve ever met and minutes apart you’re the epitome of cute.”

Sam chuckled and took her time to register his compliments. “Maybe, maybe not. It’s all me though. Quite a handle, right?”

“Nothing big enough to scare me.” Blanca rose from his seat to bring two glasses for the wine and open the bottle. “Would you mind telling me about your mom? She must have had a great influence if you’re still collecting plushies at 26.”

The girl took her glass and clinked it to Blanca’s. She took a sip. “My mom is probably my greatest influence. I think I told you she was a florist, didn’t I? She grew up to be a day-dreamer, a person who believed in the good and the fantasy. Although she had the mental capacity to become an engineer, she simply refused to. She’s always been my father’s savior and his small place of insanity, ever since they met in her shop for the first time. He still wouldn’t admit that.”

A vivid glint in her eyes made Blanca smile. She was always passionate about the things she loved.

“Whenever I did good in my dancing class, or whenever I won a contest, she would buy me a plushie and say it is for good luck for the next trials. I don’t think I’ve ever been somewhere without any of those toys. Or without her for that matter.”

“She was your number one fan.” Blanca completed and took another sip from the glass.

“She still is. It’s kinda painful that I haven’t seen her in a while. And I feel bad because dad works six days a week and doesn’t go home often. She must feel alone.”

“I’m sure watching you on TV brings her closer to you. From what I hear, she must be a very strong woman. Like mother, like daughter.”

Sam smiled softly and lowered her eyes to her half-eaten dish. “She always says she sees me rarely and my brother even less. He is the head neurosurgeon here in Manhattan’s most known hospital. I cannot blame him, but he could make time if he wanted. He’s always been close to dad. The cynical smartasses.”

Both of them chuckled in unison. “How old is your brother? Being the head neurosurgeon takes a lot of talent and experience.”

“He’s thirty, but I agree with you, they say he has magical hands. He’s saved all of his patients so far with his knowledge. So he got promoted. He has this partnership with a Japanese institute to develop some kind of new medical equipment and he was their first choice for this plan. He sounds boring, but he’s actually funnier than I am. He’s just a bitch to everyone he doesn’t know. I don’t know how Hannah married him though.”

“Like brother, like sister.”

Sam leaned over the table and smacked his forearm softly. “Thanks for that.”

Blanca nodded his head and finished his meal. “You’re welcome. But I have a proposition for you.”

“Hm? What is it?”

“Why don’t we go and visit your mother next week? I am free on weekends.”

“Are you serious?” she beamed up at him and Blanca’s heart skipped a beat. He nodded again, this time firmly.

“Very serious. There’s a four hour and a half drive by car, so we should make it a weekend getaway. That is if I am welcomed to set foot into your house.”

“She’d love to meet you! But I am kind of afraid she’s going to charm you. She looks almost as good as Jennifer Lopez.”

“Damn genes.” Blanca joked and Samantha laughed heartily. She gathered all the used dishes and utensils and placed them into the kitchen sink. The man gulped the rest of his drink and stood up to wash them, but was met by Sam’s hand pressed firmly against his chest. He stopped.

“Go shower, handsome. I will tend to these.” She looked up at him, the tension of his muscles sending scorching signals through her fingers.

“Okay, I’ll leave you to it then.” He placed his hand over hers and leaned down to press a butterfly kiss to her forehead. “Thanks.”

She followed his movements with her eyes until the bathroom door was closed yet again and she let out a breath she didn’t know she suppressed. The air got tense for a split second. One moment away and she would have given in to the temptation. She was glad she didn’t allow the tension to engulf her; her body wasn’t yet ready. Blanca was probably aware of that fact and made a silent accord to let her set the pace. She wanted to regret nothing when it came to him. He earned her trust bit by bit and she wondered whether to tell him about the rape episode. She would, in the near future. Their night was too beautiful to be ruined.

Samantha quickly washed all the dishes then hurried over to the living room to prepare the couch for Blanca. She brought a warm blanket and a pillow, doing her best to make it comfortable. A heavy yawn was the indicator of her level of fatigue and she went to her bedroom, leaving the door open. From the way the couch was positioned, Blanca could see her bed perfectly in case he needed anything else. She challenged herself to keep her eyes opened until he got out of the shower but failed miserably as the long day defeated her.

By the time Blanca opened the bathroom door, all the lights in the apartment had been switched off, the only source of light coming from the bathroom. He meant to call for her but noticed her exhausted frame sleeping deeply in her bed. Blanca went to check the main door to see if it was closed, then tiptoed to his prepared nest. He appreciated Samantha’s attempts to make it as comfortable as possible, so he found a comfortable position to honor the famous couch.

“It’s not bad, gotta give her that.” He smiled and fixated his gaze on her sleeping frame. The last thing he saw before drifting into his slumber was her peaceful face and he flew to the dreamland with a gentle smile tugging at his lips.

The peace didn’t last long for Samantha, however, because two hours after she closed her eyes, she started relieving the most agonizing moment of her life. Her mind was projecting Anthony’s body, towering over her naked one, and one of his hands pinning her down. His knee was buried deep in between her legs and the daunting smell of alcohol pouring from his lips was overwhelming. She was his prisoner again.

“No…”

He lowered his mouth to her collarbone, biting into the softness of the skin until he went lower and lower reaching the valley in between her breasts. His free hand started roaming over her stomach, trailing down. Tears were spiraling down her cheeks.

“No…no!”

His face was psychotic, bestial even, like a predator enjoying his meal. She writhed painfully in her bed until she woke up with a loud scream and her shirt damp with sweat. Sam felt her food rapidly surfacing and she dashed to the bathroom, Blanca’s scared eyes following the episode. He was woken up violently by the loud scream. The woman knelt down by the toilet and puked uncontrollably. Blanca walked over to the bathroom and knelt down beside her.

“What happened to you, Sam—“ his hand was slapped away harshly as he tried to comfort her and she curled away from him. Blanca was horrified by her image: she looked exactly like the fourteen-year-old Ash he met at that brothel years before. A deeply hurt beast thrown mercilessly out of her cave. He walked away and seated himself back on the couch, head in his hands. His head was pierced with one question only: what destroyed her like that.

Samantha rose from the bathroom floor and spit blood in the sink. She brushed her teeth without looking in the mirror. She would not be able to accept the harsh truth of her broken soul. Sam walked out of the bathroom weakly and got close to Blanca, pulling at his sleeve. He looked up at her with a dejected expression but understood she wanted him to follow. He got up and followed Sam into her bedroom.

“Sweetheart, you have to change your shirt. You’ve sweated too much in your sleep.”

She didn’t say anything, nor did she push him away, so Blanca took it as a permission to go through her wardrobe and find a clean piece of clothing. He seated her on the edge of the bed and looked at her.

“Come on, honey.”

Her eyes were devoid of any feeling, icy and edgy. She was staring into an abyss of sorts and Blanca felt like he was stabbed over and over again. He put the shirt on her lap and lowered his hands to the edge of the one she was wearing. He waited.

“I’m going to help you change, okay? I won’t hurt you. I need you to raise your arms for me.”

The woman followed the instructions and Blanca removed the wet piece of clothing from her body. He didn’t dare look at her naked frame and only completed his mission. The back of his hand brushed against her skin. It was as cold as winter.

As soon as he was finished, he tucked her gently to bed and meant to leave. Samantha’s fingers were tightly clenched around his shirt. He climbed into bed beside her and brought her into his chest, both of his arms wrapped safely around her. He reached out to soothe her hair, placing small kisses atop her head. He felt her trembling hands circle around his middle and her head placed on his chest. Her breath was uneven. The bold light of the moon sneaked into the room and rested on the side of her face, illuminating the profound grief she felt in her soul.

“No one is going to hurt you, I promise. I am here. I won’t go anywhere.”

She nodded faintly against his chest and she took a couple of deep breaths before falling into a dreamless sleep in the only embrace that kept her away from the monsters under her bed.

 

 

“Sir. I have news.”

Vladimir Orlov’s body was turned to the ginormous French windows in his office. He was admiring the empty and terrifying night sky where the moon only conquered over a vacant space. The stars were hidden away, alluding the beginning of a wicked chapter. “I don’t presume they are good, are they now, Victor?”

“The mission was a failure. Two of our soldiers are dead and one is taken hostage. No damage was done. Lee Yut-Lung still has the treasure.”

“I see.” Vladimir sighed. “Sergei Varishikov?”

 “We assume he was the head of the protection squad. Still at large.”

“I see. Well, it’s time to lure him out of his cave.” Vladimir called for Anthony who came in a rush.

“Father?”

“I never met your love interest, what was her name again?”

“Samantha Crawford, sir?”

Vladimir nodded and Victor retreated to his job. “Why don’t you invite her over for dinner at our mansion?”

 


	14. Almost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, this is your beloved author. I am so so sorry for the belated chapter, but i had midterms then busy with a contest etc etc. NO EXCUSES THO! I know you won't want to see these. There you go a new chapter. Enjoy~~

The morning couldn’t have come any faster. Blanca couldn’t sleep a wink; he was too preoccupied to watch over Samantha lying stiffly beside him. He was too afraid the previous night’s episode would repeat itself and he had to be there to help her. All night long he ran his fingers through her hair, caressing her softly and the soft whimper she let out unconsciously urged him to keep doing his magic. He dozed off, maybe dozen of minutes as the morning made its presence felt through its gentle beams of light and then he checked his phone. It was barely nine in the morning.

Blanca shifted his body only slightly to face her and ran his thumb over her cheek. She looked so lifeless laying on his arm, her face so pale and her eyes pushed back into their orbits and some ruthless dark circles surrounding them. That image of her pained him greatly. His mind was clouded with a lot of unanswered questions and he didn’t know when and how to ask her about them. She never seemed like she wanted to talk or clarify some certain aspects. His hands were tied behind his back.

Samantha moved her body slightly and it didn’t take long for her to open her eyes. The depth of her hazel eyes seemed troubled by the silhouette next to her at first, then inquiring and finally relieved. “It’s you, right?”

Blanca smiled weakly. “Yes.”

The woman grasped the reality only after Blanca had opened his mouth and winced. Her eyebrows were furrowed.

“Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” asked Blanca hastily.

“No, no.” she shook her head, a little in disbelief he’d think something like that of himself. “It’s not you.”

He let out a sigh that stuffed his lungs and the coldness of her cheek flooded through the palm of his hand. She nested her face in his big hand, searching for lost warmth. “I’m sorry for last night, truly sorry. I want you to know your food was very good.”

Blanca couldn’t bring himself to laugh. Her voice was weak, even strangely rough. He traced the line of her cheekbone with his thumb and bit into the plush of his inner cheek. He didn’t dare ask about the previous night. He guessed she wouldn’t want to talk about it and it seemed like the simple mention of the accident would be a mistake. Her answer would have to do.

“It’s okay. Maybe you’re just allergic. Do you want breakfast?”

The triviality of their answers was ridiculous, even for Samantha. It was only a night before that they spoke about her mother and her passions and dreams and now she was hiding away from that complexity like a coward. She looked up and noticed how tired he was, but how hard he was trying to mask it for her well-being. He must have had a lot of questions, questions that were painted all over his coarse face. She felt like crying.

“Coffee would be fine. You should prepare something for yourself. I understand you’ve been up all night.”

The corners of his lips pulled up in a soft smile. He could feel a disastrous headache kicking in. “At least you got some sleep, that’s what matters.”

“You shouldn’t have done that. “

“Do you think it’s the first all-nighter I pull?” he chuckled and pulled Samantha tenderly to his chest. “It’s the second night of the semi-final today, of course you had to rest.”

She closed her eyes and engulfed herself in his embrace. She grabbed at the hem of his shirt, clinging to him. The light of the sun was warm on the back of her head and she could still feel his fingers playing with her hair. Feeling weak never felt safer. She whimpered when he pulled away.

“I’ll leave you to stretch your body and whatnot. I’ll go make breakfast.”

Blanca got out of her bed and the room felt suddenly bigger than before. His presence lingered in the empty space beside her and she trailed her hand along the soft fabric to absorb his warmth before it faded away. Samantha realized how badly she was treating him. Poor Blanca was doing whatever lay in his power to make sure she feels fine and comfortable and she couldn’t reciprocate the same sincerity he showed. If Eva had been there, she would have dragged her ass through hell and back. Samantha took her time to get out of bed and stretch her numb body. She pushed the curtains and the intense light of late March forced her to squint her eyes. She looked down at the shirt she was wearing and smiled to herself. It was an old cropped shirt she used for practice and hadn’t worn in a while. It used to be her favorite.

“He makes interesting choices.” Samantha walked back to the kitchen and noticed Blanca sitting on a chair with his back turned to her. He was tracing the rim of his cup. Hot steam was curving graciously into the air and her cup was placed right by his. His back seemed so desolate and exhausted. She walked to him instinctually and wrapped her arms around his middle, her chin resting on his shoulder. He flinched at the sudden contact.

“Thank you.” She stated simply, in a breathy voice and he nodded. “I was wondering if we could resume our morning meetings? You know, the preliminaries are next month.”

Blanca nodded yet again and placed his hand over her clasped ones. He leaned into her. “Sure.”

 

 

 

“You sure are late today. Exhausting night?” Samantha barely bothered to look at Eva before rolling her eyes.

“Come on! I can’t believe the date was bad. And you smell like him, which results in him sleeping over, huh?” Eva nudged Sam and backed away when she took a good look at her pale face.

“Yeah. I ruined it. No need to remind me.”

“What happened?” Samantha threw her bag away in frustration and punched the wall with her fist. Eva had never seen her so irritated before.

“What happened? I’ll tell you what happened. We had a perfect night, okay? We went shopping and guess what? The cashier mistook us for an engaged couple, can you believe that?”

Samantha’s hysterical laughter frightened Eva. “We talked about my mother… which I never do. And he promised me we would go visit her next week. Said he’d personally drive to Cape Cod.”

Eva took a step closer as soon as she heard her voice cracking and tears pooling in her eyes.

“He cooked a delicious meal and was just so gentle, so… so perfect. I have never been treated better by a man before. Not one second did he try to push over the edge and ask for more than I wanted. God…”

Eva brushed her fingers over Samantha’s arm. “And I fell asleep and I had this goddamned nightmare that I have over and over again and it’s always that bastard Anthony towering over me and raping me!”

Samantha choked on her words and sunk into Eva’s arms. Her mellow sobs were painful to hear and soon Eva’s dark eyes were soaking with tears.

“I woke up and puked everything I had, even blood. I pushed him away when he tried to help me… then I clung to him like a child. Can you believe he helped me change my clothes without even looking at me? That he…” a wild sob fragmented Sam’s words. “He stood up all night to soothe me. What kind of man does that?”

Samantha’s crying became uglier and uglier until sounds failed to come out of her lungs. She lowered to her knees and a sinister thought bloomed in her mind.

“I… Eva, you have no idea how much I wanted him to kiss me. For the love of God…I just can’t.”

On the other side of the wall, Anthony’s soul was crushing with each word that came out of Samantha’s mouth. He never realized how much of a hypocrite he was until she had to lay it out for him. Her suffering was necessary to wake him up from his foolish illusion. He destroyed a beautiful soul and he could never take it back, he couldn’t make it better. He felt blood wet his tongue from how hard he bit into his lip. He was sorry.

“You have to talk to him, Sam. You have to let this burden come out of your chest. I’m afraid you’ll break.”

She shook her head. “I can’t. He’ll never look at me the same. He’ll look at me as if I was some dirty whore.”

“No.” Eva took Samantha’s face in her hands and looked in her sorrowful eyes. “Sam, he’s a man. Not a boy, not an imitation, he’s a man. Hell, I am not sure I can call any others ‘men’ after him. He’ll understand. He’ll help you, Sam. Please. I cannot lose you.”

 

Anthony peeled himself from the wall and walked away. He ran a hand through his wild locks and seated himself on an outside bench. His vision was foggy: he could see nothing else but Samantha’s broken image. It angered himself how drastically he changed in such a short matter of time, without having any idea why. It was almost as someone wanted him to be angry, so upset all the time. He looked at the back of his hands. Anthony couldn’t recognize himself. “What have I done…?”

 

 

The living room of Blanca’s penthouse was terrifyingly miserable. Spacious as it was, with black painted walls and windows gracing their upper part, the late afternoon light was the luxury he couldn’t afford. In the middle stood the sizeable couch that enclosed a classic wooden table from three sides. Blanca’s body was thrown to one of the sides, his eyes wondering aimlessly at the substantial bookcase right behind the couch that usually offered the room a cozy, but gorgeous atmosphere. All the knowledge in those books, yet he couldn’t identify the source of that woman’s problems.

The metallic door opened fiercely, without any warning, and Blanca didn’t have to identify the person. He cursed himself for leaving it open.

“Can’t you bother to pick up the phone, asshole? Some of us don’t have the time, nor the disposition to see you in person.”

Blanca dismissed the teenager with a swift motion of his hand. “Don’t flatter yourself. I’m not glad to see you either, but I assumed you would be smart enough to deduce that I did not want to be bothered.”

The blonde quirked a brow and made himself comfortable on the other side of the couch, analyzing his mentor profoundly. “You look like hell.”

Blanca didn’t answer. His eyes were frozen on the wooden bookcase. “We have a lead on Ian’s family, Max works wonders. But I think you’ll have to give the major a call too.”

Ash did not get any answer. He saw Blanca’s eyes were fixated on something that wasn’t there, much more important than anything in the world. He’d never seen Blanca’s face so bony before and the traces of a beard were contoured on his jaw. He must have skipped his morning routine.

“What is wrong with you?” Ash asked calmly before walking over to Blanca and grabbing him by the collar. He managed to get his mentor’s attention.

“What the hell are you so depressed about?”

“What do you care?” Blanca shook his head and looked away. Ash started to lose his patience.

“I don’t know, I came over to your apartment to check on you because you wouldn’t pick the damned phone. What do they call this in the Caribbean?”

“Hmm, let me tell you something. I searched everywhere. I looked through hundreds of files, I even searched my wardrobe, Ash.”

“And?”

“I still couldn’t find where I asked for your opinion or your concern.”

Blanca stopped Ash’s fist before he would have delivered the punch. “They sure speak dick-ish in that region.”

The blonde rolled away from Blanca, placing himself beside him and staring intently at him. “This is not like you, Sergei. I mean, you usually are strange, but not like this.”

Blanca scoffed and faced Ash’s ardent stare. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

Ash nodded and made himself comfortable. “You do whatever the hell you want, I am not leaving until you start speaking.”

Blanca groaned. “I’d rather kill myself. Do you want something to drink?”

The man stood up and opened a small cabinet under the bookcase on the wall, taking a half emptied bottle of whiskey. Ash’s instincts told him that that alcohol would be there no more.

“Your sorrowful soul.” He replied in a sarcastic tone. “And beer for me.”

“I don’t recommend the first dish.” Blanca chuckled and brought the blonde his order. The two cheered and Ash watched the older man gulp down two glasses in a go.

“Wow. This is definitely Sam.”

Blanca gestured with his glass in approval. “Bingo. Keep guessing and maybe you’ll find out.”

“I’m not Merlin, so won’t you spare me the effort?”

And Blanca started sharing the events of the previous night, emphasizing on the second part of it. As the story unfolded, Ash started feeling guilty for the additional information he knew about Samantha, but seeing Blanca in that state gave him all the good reason why he shouldn’t share it. He had never seen him being so distracted by anything before, let alone a woman. He told himself it was too risky. Playing that kind of hide and seek with Blanca would have consequences but he was prepared to accept them if it meant getting rid of the threat that was pushing closer and closer. Even so, it was tormenting…

“What are you thinking about?” asked Blanca who noticed Ash’s jaded eyes become glassy. _I’m sorry._

“I don’t want to pry or anything…these reactions are exactly those that I had back when I was Golzine’s sex toy.”

“No—“

“Think about it. Nightmares and all the vomiting? It’s the same.”

“No, no, I’m not going to believe she was…”

Ash leaned closer. “Raped?”

Blanca put the glass on the table and closed his eyes momentarily to allow Ash’s supposition to sink in. No matter how painful, it made sense, especially because Blanca had experienced it with Ash numerous times; it made sense why she would want to hide like that. He shook his head and chose not to believe it, not until she’d confess to it. Instead, something atrocious was triggered in Blanca’s heart and Ash saw the grim fire burning in his eyes.

“I’m gonna kill that bastard.”

“Oh no, cowboy, you ain’t killing no one. He is Orlov’s son.”

Blanca smirked and leaned into the couch. “All of them are bound to disappear sooner or later, don’t you think, Ash? Now let’s talk business. Heard you got a lead?”

 

 

 

“So? How did it go?” Eiji inquired genuinely, assembling his camera carefully.

“Horribly.”

The blonde groaned and threw himself on the bed, face down in the pillow. His muffled voice amused Eiji.

“He suspects something.”

“About you?”

“No. About her. I knew he was a cold blooded killer, but the animalistic spark he had in his eyes when he said he’d kill Anthony was on a whole other level.”

“You two are exactly the same.” Eiji laughed and rolled over Ash, earning another groan from the blonde.

“How so?”

“Well… you were the exact animal when I was in danger. “ Eiji made himself comfortable on Ash’s back and the latter leaned up on his elbows. The Japanese placed his chin on Ash’s shoulder and smiled.

“True. But I can’t help but feel a little…afraid. He deserves much more than this. What about you? You are going to help Ibe I see. Did you ask them?”

Eiji fell on his side, inspecting the camera. “I didn’t. I will, though. I just hope Eva-san and Samantha-san will agree to it.”

Ash extended his hand to pat Eiji’s head and chuckled. “Honestly, who can refuse you?”

Eiji laughed and took his time to curl his fingers through Ash’s beautiful golden locks. “Surely not you.”

 

 

 

Later that day, the girls were given the last makeup touches for the second night of the semifinal, the loud buzz of the whispers and innocent gossip danced in the stars’ waiting room. Samantha checked her appearance in the mirror, almost pleased with how well the beauty products masked her tired features. Her mind was everywhere else but the dance and she didn’t care about her performance. It was offensive; she couldn’t motivate herself to put on a good show. The mirror reflected a pathetic duality of her existence and she laughed at herself. Eva was right and she didn’t want to lose him. Everything happened so fast, it was the pure definition that time waits for no one. He would be there, but for how long? She had to embrace herself with all of her flaws, sooner or later.

“Hey, earth to Sam?” a soft tap on her shoulder sent her back to reality and revealed Anthony’s reflection in the mirror.

“What?” she sighed, turning to him. She noticed an unfamiliar softness in Anthony’s expression.

“I just wanted to check on you. And, uhm…”

The boy wasn’t sure if he should invite her to that dinner after all. Although his father’s orders were somewhat clear, he didn’t find it in him to persuade, nor force her to come. He started suspecting his father’s sudden interest in her. Frankly, he was preoccupied to try and make things right. If possible.

“Just say it. I’m too tired for games, Anthony.”

He looked at her and decided to disobey his father for the first time in his life.

“Nothing. Let’s kick the stage, hmm?” She nodded weakly and walked away from him.

The live broadcast flew by for Samantha and she only had to do what she did best: dance. She and Anthony were up first, so the torment was finished before it even started. Despite her trying her best, she was anxious that she let any emotions slide by and Anthony’s frequent glances at her were probably obvious. Samantha was aware she asked Blanca not to come, but she still searched in the audience for him. It was a contradiction she couldn’t wrap her head around. She was still thankful he respected her decision. After all, she didn’t want him to witness her at her weakest. Quickstep wasn’t her cup of tea either, yet the scores were not too bad and at the end of the night, they were announced as one of the advancing pairs, side by side with her best friend. But she wasn’t happy. She was met by Eva backstage to gather their things and honor a girl’s night over at Eva’s.

“Hey, you don’t look happy at all. You could win the trophy girl.”

“I don’t want to dance the final, Eva.”

The two said nothing to one another until they got to Eva’s villa. She was worried for Sam, having heard that she deliberately refused to dance was something she never thought she would hear. It was her passion, her core, and now denying it was more alarming than Eva wanted to believe. She had to do something. Doing something also meant betraying her best friend. Eva was at a morale crossroads.

“Oh, welcome girls!” Miss Santiago greeted and hugged both of them. “Congratulations, girls! You were phenomenal.”

“Miss Santiago, you’re so kind.” Sam answered softly, cracking a smile. “I’ll go shower and erase all this makeup, it really weighs on my pores. Is that okay?”

“By all means.”

“Where’s dad?”

“Oh, he’s in the study, he’s just received a call from Blanca.” _Perfect_.

“Then I’d better say hi!” Eva dashed over to her father’s study and was about to call out for him, but the words dies on the tip of her tongue when a rather interesting statement echoed in her ears. It seemed to be Blanca’s voice.

“Sir, I take it you’ve heard about the hostage situation.”

“I did, I spoke with Ash earlier. He… warned me.” Blanca laughed at the other end of the line. The skype call seemed quite important and Eva’s father was busy making a code.

“What about?”

“I know we have to dispose of Orlov to put an end to this, but must you really kill Anthony?”

Eva was shocked. _Kill Anthony?_

“I don’t know how I feel about him. If what he did to Samantha is true, I… I really don’t know.”

_So he knows? But Sam isn’t the one who told him_.

Major Santiago laughed. “Well, I certainly wouldn’t want to be one of the poor bastards that you killed at the Chinese manor. Once an assassin, always an assassin, eh, Sergei?”

“Old habits die hard, major.”

Eva stuffed her mouth with her hands, forcing back any sounds that dared to come out. _Assassin? Sergei? He deceived us all and father helped him_.

“I am constantly supervising the chip that Ash planted in Anthony phone, but there’s no useful conversation. I think our gangster wants to keep his son away from the business. He is not told much. And about your friend Ian, it’s a difficult task. Max told us there’s this facility that is in charge of producing ‘superior servants’. It’s pretty legit. They send bodyguards or female servants to those who request them. So I took the liberty to hack into their system.”

“Such an old fox you are, major. And?”

“They are not registered there, that’s for sure. Security seems tight and check this out: there are entries of the days people were hired only, not any retirements, nor pension plans. It’s like they go in and never come out.”

“Infiltration?”

“Negative. Even with your superb crew and skills, you wouldn’t make it out alive. Not if you go there directly, anyway. I’ll try to devise a plan. Try and cope with it until then.”

“What else can I do? I hope Sam is fine. She worries me.” _Well, she’s not, asshole. And she won’t be after she finds out who she let in her home._

“Let’s trust my daughter. She will keep her safe. See you later, lieutenant Varishikov.”

As soon as the call ended, Eva walked upstairs, trying her best to avoid her mother. Samantha was still in the shower and she climbed in bed, contemplating over what she had just heard. As much as she suspected, there was indeed something more to Blanca’s persona, but she never would have guessed he was an assassin, and an assassin still in the business. A tormenting question invaded her mind. What if he was lying about her best friend? Yet he went out with him before and he exuded sincerity. Eva didn’t know what to believe. What was true was that Sergei was dangerous and hunted.

“Captain overthinking?” Sam poked Eva and climbed on the bed into a lotus position.

“Mind sharing your thoughts with me?”

“Can I ask you something, Sam?”

“Go ahead.” Eva rose up and fixated her best friend with her gaze. “What would you do if Blanca wasn’t the man he is saying he is?”

Samantha furrowed her brows, noticeably curious. “I am not sure I get it.”

“Just saying. What if he pretended to be like this?”

Sam laughed. “That’s quite impossible, Eva. I think he is very sincere, no? What has gotten into you?”

“I must be tired.” Eva sighed and jumped out of bed, faking a little smile. “I’ll go shower too. Prepare the movie.”

Doubt flourished fast in Eva’s mind and Samantha’s oblivion to an eventual danger forced Eva to keep her guard up. She knew she would have to demand an explanation; and she was keen on getting it. The harder choice was which man would rather talk and who would give the unmasked facts. In the meanwhile, Eva had to make sure Samantha would not get absorbed in Blanca’s external conflicts. She had to be safe.

 

 

 

 

“One, two, step! And twirl, come on! Ugh.” Samantha expressed her dissatisfaction at whatever little mistake Blanca made. It had been going on for almost an hour, exercising the same eight steps and Samantha's patience was growing thinner and thinner. She had been inexplicably stressed and anxious for no apparent reason other than hers and Blanca's last encounter. They hadn't talked in those two days except for a scarce text conversation to establish the time to come to the studio.

“Nothing was wrong this time, Sam.” Blanca defended himself, his own nerves stretching. He sensed Samantha's impatience and urge to unravel it on him, but there was only so much he could take, too. Generally, he didn't judge nor accuse people for having uncontrollable mood swings because he had them too, yet Samantha’s were wrongly justified. Based on something that she would hide, then transform it in frustration was not right to do. Not to him.

“The posture is wrong.” She plucked herself from his arms to replay the song.

“Let's try it from the top this time.” Blanca took a sip of water and sighed.

“I am not fighting with you, sweetheart. So maybe you'll kindly explain to me why I am so wrong”

“You're doing so great you'll get it yourself.”

Blanca rolled his eyes and got into the starting position. The music started and the two allowed themselves to be carried away by the music. His evolution in a mere month was extraordinary. Samantha had seen only few people with natural talent and he was one of those that never owned the luxury to make it flourish. His steps were clean and in spite of the fact that he was tall, she fit neatly by his side. The troubled portion of the song came fast and Sam had to lower herself to the floor with her partner pulling her up in a composed form. Strength was not a problem, but the way he used it in itself. Some times it was too forceful, other times too weak. That particular time was the perfect precision but Samantha miscalculated how tense her muscles should be and she was pulled into his chest. The dance had a sensible context with a passionate edge to it thanks to their impeccable chemistry. And also thanks to their promixity and his feelings for Samantha, he started giving in to his wishes.

“You're making it pretty hard not to kiss you right now, Sam.”

The intensity of his gaze was overwhelming and Samantha couldn't look him in the eyes. His hand gently placed on the lower of her back while he was leaning over her and his heavy breath fanning over her lips were putting together and irresistible view. But one she couldn't accept.

“I…uhm…” she mumbled weakly and tilted her head away.

“It's a yes or no matter. It looks to me yours Is always a no” said Blanca and pulled away, raking his hair with his hand. “There are few things I do not understand about this world. But this… this is on a whole other level.” He laughed shortly and turned his back to her.

“It's not what it looks like.”

“Maybe I should get glasses then.”

“So now we're sarcastic?” she retorted, facing him.

“You tell me, then, Sam.” He folded his arms over his chest and leaned in, their faces close to one another. “You have absolutely no problem with me doing whatever else. Hugging, kisses on the forehead, you name it. I pretty much did whatever it took me to make you happy. If anyone didn't know us, they'd say we were a couple. And maybe we would be a legitimate one if you told me what is so wrong with you. Or with me for that matter.”

Samantha bit her lip, trying to mask the sudden trembling. He was right. She wished she would express all her emotions, she wished she could shout it out. Samantha embraced herself and the acid taste of blood invaded her mouth. Little did he know how much she wanted to fall into his arms and invade his privacy. She wanted to tell him about everything, to confess, to admit to everything that was crowding in her soul. If only he had given her a bit more time…his closeness was uncomfortable.

_She doesn't trust me_.

Blanca observed her body language and a tremendous fear engulfed him. He feared she would say what he expected her to. And he also feared his own reaction.

“I… now is not the right time.” Said Samantha in a cracking voice and felt weak in the knees.

Blanca closed his eyes briefly, trying to register her words. The same mantra repeated over and over in his mind, hollow and rough.

_She doesn't trust me_.

A heavy sigh he didn't know he held left his lungs. His face expressed a grimace Samantha would never unsee. Blanca walked away to gather his things.

“Wait, Blanca.” She grabbed him by his arm and failed to get his attention. She caught a glimpse of his eyes and an icy thrill ran down her spine. He seemed so cold and composed. A total stranger. He threw his bag over his shoulder and stopped at her nagging insistence.

“Why? It is never the right time with you.”

Blanca was disgusted with his words. He didn't mean that. He tilted his head back in a small motion meaning to apologize, but ultimately didn't. He was shocked to see the hefty tears formed in her eyes. It wasn't his place to stay anymore. He pushed the door open and hesitated to see if she'd say anything else. Her silence urged him to go.

“I'm so sorry.” She whispered and lowered to her knees, covering her mouth to muffle her loud sobs. What if she pushed him away for good? The mere thought aggravated her suffering.

 

 

 

“Here you go, Blanca-san.” Eiji placed the cup of coffee on the counter and seated himself beside him.

“So what will you do now? I mean, I suppose you'll make up, right?”

Blanca sighed. His finger was tracing the rim of the cup and his eyes were focused on the intensity of his drink. “I don't know.”

“Come on. You like her a lot. Besides, all of the couples have their ups and downs.”

“We are not a couple. And even if I do like her a lot, I cannot do anything if she doesn't reciprocate.”

“Are you certain?” Blanca opened his mouth to reply, but gave the attempt up.

“See?”

“Sometimes I wonder why you don't respect the same advice when it comes to you and Ash.”

Eiji laughed and then shrugged his shoulders. “Ash is Ash. Nothing mundane applies to him.”

“I will try and reach out. If anything—”

Blanca’s phone started ringing and he arched his brow at the number displayed.

“That was fast.” Eiji chuckled.

“Yes?”

“You want to see Sam alive, you'd better move your ass to Bellevue right now.”

Blanca's expectant expression transformed into a grim one. “Anthony. Why do you have this phone and what did you do to her you animal?”

“She collapsed during our practice and I left my phone at home. You will want to hear this. I need you to be here. She needs you.”

Eiji inquired silently and his phone received a message. “This is Ash.”

Blanca looked at the text and his eyes widened. “We have a big problem. We need to get her out of the hospital or that Orlov bastard will get to her. He's coming.”


	15. Dark Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I know you did not deserve this: me running out on you and this indefinite hiatus, but truth is I needed some time to myself. I intend to finish this story by the end of the summer and I will keep this promise no matter what. Until then, enjoy this very belated chapter!

The smell of antiseptics was fervid in Blanca’s lungs and turned his stomach. Sick people were flowing all over, either looking for the help of their acquaintances, or for a divine source of salvation. Eiji was concerned. He had no clue what to make of Blanca’s current state, afraid it would eventually turn into an ugly scene. The Japanese boy noticed Ash sitting on one of the chairs by the information desk and an ounce of hope arose in his chest that Ash would be able to tame Blanca’s worries and lust of blood.

“Where is she?”

Eiji flinched at Blanca’s even voice and heard Ash’s sigh. “Follow me.”

The blonde guided the two toward the elevator then up to the fifth floor where Alexander Crawford was in charge of the neurological ward. That wasn’t how Blanca pictured his first meeting with Samantha’s brother and certainly not the impression he would want to establish; that he wasn’t worthy of his sister. Blanca started considering that as the truth.

“Sergei.”

Blanca glanced at Ash to signal him to continue. “Promise me you’re not going to do anything way too stupid for you.”

“Something like…what?”

Blanca’s attention was captured by Anthony’s bent figure in the hospital chair right outside Samantha’s room and stopped in his tracks. Unbeknownst to him, his breath hitched in his lungs and his body rushed forward to grab Anthony by the collar and shove him into the nearest wall. That private area of the hospital was only populated by the four of them, away from the eyes of the curious passerby’s.

“You don’t deserve to be here.” Snarled Blanca and Anthony swore he looked the Devil in the eye.

“Who are you to decide that?”

Anthony grabbed Blanca by the wrist in hopes of breaking free, but the latter’s grip tightened enough to threaten Anthony’s source of air.

“Blanca!” Ash walked over, hopelessly trying to get his attention. “Put him down, now.”

“Pray to whatever God you believe in that you won’t find out who I am, because if you do, you’re damn well going to pay for whatever you did to Samantha. And when I’m done with you, you’ll be praying to me.”

“Enough!”

Eva’s raised voice broke through to Blanca and by the time he let go of Anthony, he had already been fighting for air. “We’re not done.”

“All of you boys, mind giving us a minute?”

Eiji helped Anthony sit up and escorted him out. Jaded eyes were fixated on Blanca’s stiff frame. “I warned you. Nicely done.”

Eva waited patiently for Ash to exit the private area and walked over to Blanca. The woman steadied herself and slapped Blanca’s cheek with such force that it forced the man’s head to tilt to the side. The shock was evident on Blanca’s face. The sound of the slap echoed back and forth between the empty walls of the hospital until it forced itself to register in Blanca’s brain, to make him aware of what had happened just then. Eva let out a heavy breath.

“Who do _you_ think you are?”

Blanca jolted and failed to say any words. He looked at Eva, hoping to inquire for an explanation, but instead found a mixture of fear and doubt. The worst-case scenario was contoured. Eva took advantage of his silence and continued with an acid smirk plastered on her features.

“Both you and my father think you’re the smartest men alive, but you’re nothing more than a bunch of psychopaths. You thought you could sweep Sam off her feet then carry on with your massacres, _Sergei_? Or do you react better to Lieutenant Varishikov? “

Blanca winced at the sound of his real name. He wouldn’t listen when friends advised him to stop lying for both his sake and the others. No lie lives forever, nor do those who choose to bathe in the false comfort it provides. Eva’s straightforwardness indicated all the trust he worked to build from scratch was now nothing but dust. He couldn’t bear to look Eva in the eye. Not when she was so aggressively right.

“I should have known you were not perfect. You just wanted a puppet to give you redemption and then happily destroy it when you were done with it.”

“That’s not true at all, and you know it—“

Eva took a step back. “Why the hell are you here?”

Blanca’s eyes widened and cursed himself for losing sight of his main objective, namely saving the woman of his dreams. “Sam is in danger and I have to get her out of here. And I need your help.”

Eva laughed loudly and waved a hand in dismissal. “Get her out of the safest place on Earth, the hospital where her brother is working, and having the guts to ask for my help? You’re in way over your head, Sergei, if you think I am going to do anything you request of me.”

“You would have had me arrested the moment I set foot in this hospital if that were true, Eva. By Samantha’s father even.”

Eva folded her arms over her chest. “Don’t make me change my mind.”

Blanca carried another failed attempt to get closer to Eva in hopes of establishing some sort of connection only to be kept away by both of her hands raised in the air. He nodded. “Look, I’m on the radar of the most dangerous people there are on the planet right now and somehow, I don’t know how they found out I care about this woman. They are coming for her so I have to get her someplace safe.”

“Yeah? Who is looking for the almighty Sergei Varishikov?”

“Would you believe me if I told you?”

Eva scoffed. “If you truly wanted trust, you had to give some away.”

Blanca figured he could not feint his way out through with half-truths and half-lies and Eva had already found out about his identity. He ought to take a leap of faith and not to wonder about possible outcomes of the truth. Not only was she a smart woman, but also a capable and straightforward one. He had to sew a way back to the people that offered themselves on a tray for him and start giving credit to the around him.

“Anthony’s father, Vladimir Orlov, wants to kill me for not joining his murderous cult.”

Eva scoffed yet again and walked over to the window. “This sounds way too far-fetched.”

“It isn’t if you consider what Anthony did to Sam who’s undoubtedly laying there unconscious.”

The woman sighed and shook her head. Blanca pushed through. “Please. I ask nothing of you. I don’t want you to agree with who I am or even accept me. Just let me protect her.” Blanca’s voice cracked and weakened. “I cannot lose her.”

Eva looked at Blanca over her shoulder and noticed the grief and guilt burning fiercely in his orbs. She gave in. “You’re lucky I care more about her life than I do about yours. But I am coming with you.”

“No.”

“Save me the ‘it’s too dangerous’ crap. I deserve an explanation. And I cannot lose her either. Not that you haven’t already.”

Blanca clenched his fist and his eyes fell to the ground. The taste of the blood coming from his bottom lip was sweeter than the weight of Eva’s words. “Can I… see her, at least? Just for a moment.”

“I’ll go find Hannah. We probably need to keep Alex out of the picture. God bless if he finds out about this. He’ll freak out when his sister goes missing.”

Eva extended her hand to place it on Blanca’s shoulder briefly as she passed by and his eyes widened at the unexpected demonstration of trust. It was her own way of letting him know she would keep his secret and wait for him to make the first step ahead. He smiled softly and turned his body to the door of Samantha’s room. His fingers froze momentarily on the knob. Blanca took a shaky breath and entered the penumbral room. The light coming from the partially closed blinds was dim and granted the room a melancholic atmosphere.

Blanca’s dark orbs fell upon Samantha’s silhouette: pale, yet peaceful in her sleep, her lashes occasionally trembling from an unknown cause. Her arms were pierced all over by the sharp syringes of the perfusions and her delicate skin bruised here and there. It was too painful of a sight for Blanca who dropped to his knees by her side and intertwined his fingers with hers. Her hand was unusually cold, unlike any of the touches Blanca remembered. He was only thankful her chest was quietly moving up and down, enough to signal her breathing.

“I am so, so sorry.”

He placed his forehead on the back of her hand and let out a shaky sigh. “This is all my fault, but I’ll protect you even if it’s the last thing I do in this life.”

Blanca looked up timidly at her face, those majestic features he knew all too well. Her cheekbones were sharper and the dark crescents under her eyes made him wonder how much time had passed since she had taken proper care of herself. He extended a hand to tug a wild strand of ash brown hair. His thumb lingered on her cheek. She was still alluringly beautiful to him in every way possible.

“I am so sorry for the way I stormed out on you. I didn’t mean anything I said. I am a bastard, I know. God, I don’t deserve you.”

Blanca seated himself on the side of her bed in the sliver of space that was and lowered both his hands to take her again. He was caressing it gently with his thumb. It was getting harder and harder to hold back his emotions that threatened to pool his eyes.

“I am so sorry for the way he treated you. I don’t know what it is that haunts you so dearly, but I want to know. I want to be here for you.”

He chuckled at himself and tilted his head away before speaking to her again. “I just don’t know how I can love you when I don’t love myself, Sam. And maybe I shouldn’t at all. Just…let me take this pain away from you.”

Blanca didn’t hear the abrupt click of the knob. The other person in the room let out a loud sigh and placed his papers on a nearby small desk.

“Sir, I must say, you’re the first man I don’t know what to say to.”

The unknown voice obliged Blanca to snap out of his thoughts. He carefully placed Samantha’s hand back on the bed and straightened his body. He turned to the other person and was met by a presentable man in a surgeon’s coat, equally as tall with handsome features. A pair of blue eyes and a fine nose were contoured by a sharp jawline. His mildly curled hair was the same color as Samantha’s. “I apologize for just barging in. I shouldn’t have.”

The doctor arced a brow. He was impressed with the other’s polite speech. “I should be excused instead. I have been watching for a while and the way you treated my sister surely implies you’re someone close to her.”

_Alexander Crawford. What a man he is, nothing less expected._

“Ah I… I don’t know anymore. I would like to think so.”

Alexander laughed. “I know my sister has a fetish for complicated relationships. I apologize in her stead. She’s just hot-tempered. But where are my manners! I am Alexander Crawford.”

Blanca shook his hand firmly and smiled softly. “My name is Sergei Varishikov. I shall say what I said to your sister, hoping I won’t offend you in any way. Damn genes.”

Alexander laughed heartily and shook his head. “She has probably said the popular ‘you should meet my mom’ line, so I’ll save you the trouble. But…” His expression changed from cheerful to serious in a heartbeat. “The analysis is as grim as they come. I think you should know too, Sergei. If my gut is correct, you should actually be the first one to know.”

Blanca nodded softly and folded his arms over his chest. “I am not sure I am ready.”

“Well, I’m no nutritionist, I am but a mere neurosurgeon, so this is just my opinion. Her mineral levels are very low, as well as the calcium, and I can safely assume that her calorie intake is at least forty percent lower than normal. Now, if anyone knows my sister, it’s me, so I am not saying this without a how or why integrated. She’s most likely anorexic.”

Blanca closed his eyes momentarily to allow the information to sink in. Ash’s words flowed rapidly in his hollow mind. He feared the worst.

“Now,” continued Alexander “my sister is not the type of person to watch and mind what she eats. If anything, this person loves food just as much as life itself.”

“Yes, I am well aware of that.” Blanca joked and Alexander quirked a brow yet again.

“Oh, so you’re at that stage of the relationship? Anyway, this is not based on sever dieting or excessive physical effort. A dancer is bound to exercise, but not to this extent. So this begs the supposition: this is mental, trauma or shock perhaps? Would you happen to know…?”

Blanca shook his head. “I am certain something happened to her that left some scars, but unfortunately I don’t know. Though, she often gets distant or pushes me away when physical contact is in question. It’s like whenever I touch her, she relives something awful. Traumatic.”

_If we count that episode too…_

“Hmm.” Alexander nodded, worry still visible on his face even if partially masked. “I shall speak to a psychologist I know and ask for an opinion. We won’t know until she wakes up. She needs rest, so I proposed a mild sedative, it’s nothing too serious in case you were wondering. My wife, Hannah, is our top anesthetist, there’s no one who knows these things better. She’s in good hands.”

“Thank you, doctor. Never doubted it.”

“Please, it’s Alex for you. You seem like a good man. I feel obliged to question my sister about why she did not bother to tell me about your existence. Also, thank you for being here. I… don’t always manage. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a surgery to prepare for.”

Alexander gave a smile and left the room in a rush. Blanca had already formed a high opinion of him. A calculated man he was, undoubtedly smart and dedicated, Blanca was relieved to have not been suspected. He genuinely hoped they would share a brotherly bond together and that Alexander would hopefully oversee the kidnapping of his sister.

Blanca made sure to disconnect the medical equipment quietly and prepare Samantha for transport. He put all the substances in a spare sheet which he knotted in a bag and not long after, Eva and another woman whom he took the liberty to assume was Hannah, entered the room.

“There’s no time for introductions here, sir.” She stated and shoved a ring of keys into the palm of Blanca’s hand. “I hope you know what you are doing because lying to my husband and abiding by your plan to kidnap Sam are two illegal things. Eva knows the safest and shortest route toward the emergency exit of the hospital. I’ve also given her a prescription for the meds and perfusion you seem to have already packed.”

“Told you, a man of action. “ Eva rolled her eyes and threw Blanca a white coat for disguise along with a surgical mask. “Put this on. There are some shady figures on the fourth level, so your friends must be here.”

“Not one second late.” He mumbled and as carefully and gently as he could, he scooped Samantha in his arms and placed her in the big wheelchair the two women brought. He leaned down to whisper tenderly in Samantha’s ear. “I’m sorry for the inconvenience, sweetheart. I promise it will be over soon.”

“So where will you go?” Hannah asked as she double-checked the medication. In the brief moment Blanca managed to study Hannah, he decided medium-length, natural ginger hair never looked better on any other woman. He chuckled to himself. As suavely fierce as Hannah was, he thought Alexander had a hard time persuading her into doing whatever he liked.

“Cape Cod. They won’t get to her there. At least for now.”

“Good. You should go, I need to assist Alex in a surgery. Good riddance and may God be with you.”

Eva hugged Hannah shortly and watched her disappear down the corridor. “I met Ash on my way here. Said he’d secured your SUV, but couldn’t bring the, quote, ‘heavy artillery’, because you’d attract too much attention. He also said he’d be a beautiful nurse for you?”

“Oh.” Blanca blinked and rubbed at his nape. “It’s good enough. Let’s go.”  

 

“I can’t believe I am doing this.” Eiji cried out, fidgeting in his stolen doctor coat.

“This is part of being a power-couple, onii-chan.”

“I never wanted to witness the revival of nurse Barbara.”

Ash laughed, fitting the stack of socks in his uniform to match a pair of healthy breasts. “You know, I would have been smoking hot had I been born a girl. Not that I’m not smoking hot now, anyway. How do I look?”

Eiji gave up on any attempts to retort and set his earpiece to the private frequency the gang used. “Blanca-san, we’re ready to go.”

_“How’s my favorite nurse doing?”_

“I’ll shove a syringe up your ass, thank you for asking.” Ash scoffed and took a medical tray in his hands. “We’re up on fifth and I must say these bastards are crowding the place as we speak. You done yet?”

_“Good to go. I’ll leave it to you.”_

“Just what I wanted to hear.”

Ash signaled Eiji to follow him down the corridor to inspect the area. The only thing their enemies suspected as the two walked by was whether they were able to borrow Ash for a couple of minutes to blow off some steam. Soon as they turned left at the corner, Ash pushed the tray to Eiji and took the many tubes left behind by Hannah in between his fingers, attaching the needles to them.

“You’re sure you’re not going to kill them?”

“Not that I mind.” Ash joked and accurately threw the tiny tubes like darts arrows to the back of their necks. It took but mere seconds for the enemies to lose conscience and drop to their knees. Eiji and Ash rushed to their sides, stealthily reclaiming the empty tubes and carrying on with their show.

“Oh no, doctor! We have to take these men to emergency, should we?”

The blonde nodded to the other. “Now, Blanca-san.”

In the caused ruckus, Blanca and Eva reunited with Ash who was meant to escort them out of the hospital. Eva watched the scene in awe. Eiji was left behind to contain any eventual curious souls who’d follow his friends, giving Ash one last reassuring look. The blonde had watched his lover a while longer before he lost him in the crowd.

“He’ll be just fine, Ash. He’s yours, after all.”

“Sometimes, I wish he wasn’t.” he sighed and couldn’t help but glance at Samantha’s unconscious silhouette.

“I swear to God, you didn’t even flinch? How long have you been doing this?”

Ash and Blanca exchanged looks and shook their heads in unison. “For far too long. Lead the way, Eva. We’ll take care of the inconvenience.”

The escape route had one minor flaw which consisted of them passing through the main exchange hallway, where all the available elevators, including the emergency one, were located. As soon as they left the private area, they were met by the crowded corridors of the neurological ward. The fifth floor was a castle of hospital rooms directly supervised by Alexander Crawford. Escaping right under his nose was a double-edged sword. They could either blend in the fuss or be noticed by one of his interns.

“You see that, Ash?”

“Which one? The muscled mountain or the two medical assistants under Crawford’s command?”

“We have to take all of them out.”

“Say what?” questioned Eva who slowed down between them. “You cannot sedate hospital workers.”

“I don’t think you can come up with any better idea, honey.”

Eva squinted her eyes at the blonde and resisted the tempting urge to hit him in the face.

“Alright kids, show’s over. I’ll take care of the fake and leave the rest to you.”

Blanca walked through the crowd and Eva felt a chill traverse her spine. If she hadn’t known it was him with her back turned to her, she would have never guessed. In the split of a second, he masked his presence to a minimum, isolating himself coldly. No one noticed him passing by, not even the hospital workers who were unbothered by the coat he was wearing.

“Wait here.” Ash instructed Eva who could only gulp heavily. The blonde transformed himself too, but not into a ghost. He was the complete opposite. He wanted to attract the attention upon him and it worked well. As soon as he closed in on the assistants, one of them became eager to introduce himself to Ash and extended his hand for a shake. The teenager took it gladly, his actions mysteriously making the other fall ill. The blonde played his pity card until he was no longer the center of attention and gestured for Eva to make her way over with her best friend. It was the first time in her life when her stomach growled with fear. She was afraid of both of them. A detail that didn’t pass unnoticed.

“You fear us, don’t you?” Ash questioned as he threw his beret into the nearby trash bin. “No matter what I say, it won’t make you believe we are not bad people. And I’m sorry you had to see this, honestly.”

“This…” her voice unstable. “I don’t want any of this. I don’t want Sam to be involved in all of this.”

“We wanted to be normal. We still do and we are doing our best. Believe it or not, I was in the same chair she is now, a couple of years back. Because of the same fucking thing.”

Eva gasped. “You know she was…?”

“It’s not hard to tell when you’ve also hit rock bottom, Eva. Difference between us is that I’ve been a sex toy on the market. She’s not.”

“How did you come back from that place?”

Ash laughed and looked away. “When you grow up to be a gangster, you either pull yourself together or die, it’s as simple as that. But it was partly thanks to him, too. I know it’s hard to believe, given the circumstances and I cannot imagine what you think about him now. Yes, he’s a flawed man, not nearly as perfect as he looks. But he’s not bad. So don’t let him become half a man, either.”

“Ash, this is madness. I cannot let Sam be tangled in a murderer’s affairs.”

“Look, you’re entitled to believe that. But he was there for me. It’s also thanks to him that I allowed myself to trust again. And I am not dead, am I?”

The two chuckled. “Yeah, but you can protect yourself. She cannot.”

“No matter what his past might be, it’s not his future. Ask him. And I know Sergei. He’ll give his life if it meant protecting Samantha. He might not say it, but I fucking know that look in his eyes. He’s hopelessly in love with her. Don’t destroy him.”

Ash caught a glimpse of Blanca coming from the far end of the hallway and took a step back from Eva. “We all deserve second chances.”

“I see you haven’t lost your artistic touch.” Blanca smirked and slapped Ash on the back.

“Do that again and I’ll kill you. This is where we part ways.” He growled and watched him get into the elevator with the girls.

“Thank you, Lynx.” Blanca smiled and received Ash’s playful salute. The elevator doors closed and it flooded with a tense and uneasy air. They did not exchange any words until they got out of the hospital safely through the back. The black SUV was masked among the many other cars in the parking lot and Blanca and Eva hurried to safely transport Samantha. The man lifted Samantha in his arms delicately and placed her in the passenger seat. He was waiting for a protest that did not surface.

“Are you still coming?” he asked, disposing of his disguise. Eva was silent and hesitant.

“No, I… I need some time to process all of this. No offense, but I cannot breathe the same air as you any longer, Sergei. And someone has to clean up your mess.”

“None taken. Hey.” Blanca took both her hands in his and looked at her. “Will you…will you ever give me the chance to repair everything?”

Eva looked away but didn’t pull away. It was a start for Blanca at least.

“It’s a lot to take in, I will have my father fill me on the details. Under some magic circumstances, however, I somehow still believe in you. But it’s not me that needs mending. It’s her.”

Blanca looked at Samantha’s sleeping frame over his shoulder.

“So put an end to this. She needs to know.”

“I know. And she will. I promise.”

“What will you do about Anthony?”

Blanca looked pleadingly at Eva. “I cannot just take justice into my own hands. Please, just tell me what he did—“

Eva denied through a motion of her head. “It’s not my secret to tell. But you should know that he insisted on calling you to bring you here. He knows he’s not fit for her and he also knows that she needs you. He’s not a bad guy, either. He deserves a shot at redemption just as you do.”

“It’s not me that’s going to give him that. Because I cannot forgive him for anything it is that he did.”

 

 

The moon was healthy up in the sky by the time the GPS brought the couple to Samantha’s childhood home in Cape Cod. The darkness of the sky was stretching vast, no glowing dots to pierce it and a dull wind playing with the sleepy nature. The car stopped in a small neighborhood in the suburbs, spreading on a gorgeous patch of land, preserved by the locals. The Crawford residence was an elegant country two-story house, with a pale-red exterior. The porch was adorned in lively colored flowers and plants, with tiny garden lamps emitting a daring light. Lights were still on inside and Blanca figured he’d have to cut down on his various apologies for interrupting the peace of the house so late in the night.

Blanca took Samantha in his arms and tugged her close to his chest. “You’re home, princess. Nothing to worry about anymore.”

He walked to the house and the slight creak of steps against the wood indicated a human presence. It was a woman, a lovely tall woman with her hair braided and alluringly falling over her shoulder. Her features were fascinating, twinning those of Samantha’s and for a moment Blanca smiled to himself that he was warned of the Crawford genes. Only small wrinkles at the corner of those hazel eyes hinted at her real age.

“I apologize for my intrusion so late at night. I did not mean to disturb you.”

The woman walked closer to the pair and placed the palm of her hand on Samantha’s head, caressing her hair. “Eva called me earlier to announce your arrival, no bother at all. It just saddens me that I have to see my daughter so weakened.”

Blanca’s eyes fell upon her face. He felt a warm hand cupping his cheek and was met with the kindest of smiles. “You must be Sergei. I am Alena Crawford.”

“Yes, indeed. I promised Sam we’d have a weekend trip here and I imagined meeting you under different circumstances, Mrs. Crawford.”

“Just as I said, no bother, Sergei. Do come in, it’s rather chilly outside.”

Blanca followed her inside the house, into the open living. The atmosphere was warm and cozy, it was welcoming to say the very least. The couch was facing a classic fireplace that was functional and decorated with little ceramic figures. Blanca kicked off his shoes and his feet met the fuzzy rugs. The walls had a brick tapestry, imitating the roughness of them, yet their burgundy color was aesthetically pleasing to the eye. Looking around, Blanca discovered a set of armchairs placed strategically to recreate a cinema around the flat screen on the wall. He chuckled as he laid eyes on the small corner of the living where both Alexander and Samantha’s childhood drawings were displayed. He loved it.

“I couldn’t bring myself to throw those out.” Alena commented sneakily.

“They are too beautiful to be wasted, indeed.”

Blanca followed Alena upstairs to a squared hallway where four stained glass doors were located. There were paintings on the walls, mostly of landscapes, and vases of flowers placed on tall stands. “Here, let’s tug her in bed.”

Alena opened the door on the far right to reveal what was Samantha’s little sanctuary. Her room was a faithful copy of the one she owned in Manhattan. The same yellow and pink walls, many stickers on the wardrobe and a large canopy bed being the sole difference.

Blanca put her down in bed and pulled the covers over her. Alena watched the tenderness of his moves and her soul was filled with warmth.

“I cannot help but see how careful you are with my daughter. As if she’s the most precious thing on Earth.”

Blanca laughed and his look lingered on her face. “It’s only right she should be.”

A low groan escaped Samantha’s lips, signaling the two that she would wake up.

“I’ll leave you two a moment. I’ll be downstairs when you’re done.”

Blanca mouthed a thank you and turned his full attention to Samantha. He placed a nearby chair by her bed and watched her regain conscience. The sedatives and pills left her groggy.

“Hey, sweetheart, it’s me.” Blanca smiled softly and took her hand in his.

“Blanca?” she mumbled weakly and gestured for her to help her sit up. He placed her pillow comfortably to her back and helped her seat herself. “Where… where are we? This is not the hospital.”

“You’re home.” He nodded and felt her hand giving his a gentle squeeze.

“Why are you here?” she tilted her head to him and it took a moment for the fog over her eyes to wash off.

“Of course I am. I figured you don’t like hospitals and it was supposed to be our weekend.”

Her lips curved into a frail smile. Her eyes were starting to regain their light. “It might sound weird… but I heard everything you said to me while I was unconscious. You’re not a bastard at all.”

Blanca shook his head. “I am. I shouldn’t have let you down like that. And I shouldn’t have pushed you like that, either.”

“I was a fool to think I could play this game forever, too.” She turned her body to him. “I’ll tell you everything.”

“No. Absolutely not. You need to rest and not consume yourself with such things—“

Samantha tilted her head backward and sighed. “If I was at my best, I would have crashed my lips against yours to shut you the fuck up.”

Blanca stopped midway and laughed shyly. He felt his heart beating faster and faster in his chest and an unfamiliar warmth invading his stomach. “I can help you with that.”

“I’m afraid I’ll disappoint in my current state.”

“Try me.”

“Come closer then.”

Blanca didn’t waste a moment and seated himself close to her on the edge of the bed. They locked eyes and he felt his soul ablaze. He hesitated for a moment, his eyes running back and forth between her lips and the astonishing color of her orbs. The air was heavy and blazing and upon touching her cheek, his fingers produced sparks. Her cheeks were sketched by a hue of pink, regaining their lively pigment. Samantha was growing impatient. His breath was scorching against her own full lips and she swore her heart would break free from her ribcage and dash away. She noticed teensy bits of a beard on his face and immediately thought how handsome he was. Samantha threw her arms around his neck, commanding him in a low voice. A craving appetite was pulsating through her veins. “Just kiss me.”

A delicious smirk was plastered on Blanca’s lips. “I thought you’d never ask.”

The two met in the middle and sealed the bittersweet distance between the two. Samantha tasted Blanca’s smirk and felt a euphoric sensation playing in her stomach. His lips were soft, yet commanding and she allowed herself to lose herself into him. The tip of his tongue poked her lower lip asking for granted permission. Blanca ran his thumb over her cheek and slid his tongue into her mouth, engaging her own into a zealous dance. Samantha moaned at the contact, taken aback by his skillful and lustful moves. Her moan threw him off balance and remembered how unholy it was to love those little love sounds that she made for him. Gently at first, then gradually messier, Blanca savored their kiss and brought her closer if humanly possible, trying to seal away the dirty thoughts birthed in the back of his mind. He was aware of the fact that he would grow dependent on her and he would gladly submit himself to her.

The first to pull away was Samantha, feeling dizzy as soon as they parted lips, panting a little. Blanca ran his thumb over her lower lip, alarmed that he might have pushed her too far. “Did I hurt you, are you okay?”

The woman smiled and glued their foreheads together. “Where did you learn to kiss like that?” said she breathlessly.

“I’m not a monk.” He joked and pecked her lips.

“So I guess it comes with experience huh?” she quirked a brow and pulled back, still leaning on him not to lose balance.

“Touche.” Blanca helped seat her back on the pillow and placed a kiss on the back of her hand. “You shouldn’t have forced yourself, though I would lie if I said I didn’t need it.”

“I only found out now how much I needed it, too. But…” she sighed and Blanca could see a sorrowful look in her eyes. “Do you promise to listen? Do you promise not to judge me for it?”

He nodded fast. “Always.”

Samantha took a deep breath and looked forward, battling herself not to let out any tears. “I was raped. By Anthony.”

An oppressive silence fell into the room. Blanca closed his eyes and leaned his elbows against his knees. It was the last thing he wanted to hear, in spite of suspecting it. Everything fell together instantly. The longing for small romantic gestures, the fear of contact, the fear of being a whole woman again. He knew it long before she confessed. It didn’t mean it was less painful. Samantha continued after letting out a shaky breath.

“I used to date Anthony. He was a good partner for the show and you know how dancing goes. If the chemistry and tension pass a certain line, it turns to lust. You want more, you crave something more. So we agreed to take it to the next step. And I swear to God, Blanca, he was a good man. Cocky as hell, but it was one of his qualities. He was good to me.”

Blanca sighed and reached out to tug her hair behind her ear. She leaned into his touch, so Blanca seated himself beside her and took her in his arms. He waited. She put her head to his chest, her eyes fixated forward as if she was replaying the scene.

“It happened three weeks before I met you.”

 

_“You’ve had a little too much to drink, haven’t you?” Samantha giggled as she unlocked the door to her apartment, allowing the two to enter her humble home. “I know it’s not much, but it’s home. Make yourself comfortable.”_

_Anthony kicked off his shoes and took a brief look around. “I am not drunk if that’s what you imply.” He laughed and launched himself to the woman, wrapping his arms around her from behind. “Your hair smells great, Sam.”_

_“Yup, definitely drunk. “ she scoffed and squirmed her way out of his embrace. She expected to see the same childish pout he would put on his face whenever she denied him and she found an irritated quirk of a brow instead. “What’s wrong, Anthony?”_

“It was a good date. Sure, the shots were pouring a little, but we walked back on our own two legs. My apartment was closer, so I proposed he slept overnight. I never thought it would ever come to that.”

Blanca was caressing her back constantly, hoping it would give her a sense of safety with him.

 

_Anthony folded his arms over his chest and eyed her with a vile desire. “You are well aware we haven’t had sex until now, do you?”_

_It was Samantha’s turn to fold her arms. “Yeah, so strange it is. You know we’ve both been busy with everything. I didn’t think you had needs.”_

_Anthony took a step closer, his body towering over hers adamantly. “You think I’m joking?”_

_“What the hell Anthony?” Samantha scoffed and pushed him away. “It’s not funny. Maybe you should shower and go to sleep, you’re not thinking straight.”_

_Anthony grabbed her by the wrist in a painful motion and pulled her to him brutally. “Let’s settle this calmly, hmm?”_

“I was totally helpless. He might look skinny to you, but he has a natural-born strength.”

Blanca heard the tears gradually building in her voice and he placed a kiss to the top of her head. She made a short pause before continuing.

 

_“Let me go, goddamnit!” Samantha tried forcing herself out of his grip to no avail. Anthony pushed himself to her until her back made a loud contact with the kitchen table and she grimaced in pain._

_“Some sweet sounds you make, beautiful.” Anthony barked and attached his lips to her neck, sucking and biting into her skin, leaving bruises instead of love bites. He took a hold of her wrists to immobilize her and pushed his knee in between her legs to assert dominance._

Samantha brought a hand to the side of her neck, her fingertips ghosting over the formerly assaulted skin. Blanca tightened his arms around her, trying to absorb her trembling.

 

_“Stop, Anthony, please!” the woman cried out, tears pooled in her eyes and falling one by one._

_“Oh, I love it when you beg, but unfortunately we’re not done yet, baby girl.”_

_Anthony pulled himself back to give her a morbid look and lick his lips in amusement before he went ahead and ripped her shirt open. Her breasts were still guarded by a red lace bra that threw Anthony’s senses into a frenzy. “Thank you for the meal, Sam.” He smirked dangerously and cupped her breasts in an animalistic manner. She screamed silently because of the pain and turned her face away, her eyes closed shut._

“It’s okay, Sam, stop.” Blanca pleaded with her. She shook her head.

“No. I have to say everything, otherwise, I’ll never be able to get over this episode.” A cold tear traveled down her cheek and Blanca wiped it tenderly.

_“No, this won’t do. I need you to watch, Sam. I need you to watch when I put my cock into you or it won’t be valid.” Anthony threatened and grabbed her by the jaw with one hand, unclasping her bra with another. The small bounce of her round breasts unlocked an immoral area in Anthony’s brain and she could feel his member harden against her thigh. “Unbuckle my belt and stroke it.”_

_“Do what you have to do.” She groaned, the tips of his fingers digging into her jaw._

_“Now!” Anthony screamed. Samantha cried yet again and reluctantly did as she was told, her fingers struggling to clasp around his hardened member._

“Oh my God.” Blanca whispered and hid his face in her hair. _I’m going to kill this bastard._

_Anthony threw his head back. “What a sensation. You have such silky fingers, Sam! But something tells me you won’t cooperate, so I have to do all the hard work myself.”_

_The man brought one hand to his lips to wet it with saliva then massage his member. He slid one hand rapidly under Samantha’s skirt and shoved the fabric to the side. Without any other warning, he thrust himself inside her cavern and earned a high pitched scream from the top of her lungs. Anthony laughed crudely. “That’s it, honey, that’s it!”_

_He forced Samantha’s left leg up on the table for better access and continued his fast-paced thrusts, invading not only her privacy but her soul too._

 

“I don’t remember when exactly, but I started bleeding, probably halfway. It was so cruel, I wasn’t able to walk for a week or so. Gosh, I was ashamed to go see the gynecologist.”

Samantha gave in to the sobs and the tears in an avalanche of quiet whimpers. Blanca wrapped his arms around her middle and brought her into him, shushing her in the process. “I cannot look you in the eye now, Blanca. I’m so sorry.”

“No, no, don’t be. It’s not your fault for being treated this way.” He whispered in her ear among her weeps and tears of his own stumbled down his cheeks. “He is never going to hurt you again, I swear on my life.”

A couple of moments passed in a silence disturbed only by her sobs that gradually stopped. She panted yet again and it took a few breathing exercises to regain control of her ability to breathe normally. She pulled back to look at his face and was pained to see he was silently crying. “I am so sorry, you must be so disgusted with me.”

“No.” Blanca denied her words and waited patiently for her to wipe his tears.

“You won’t leave me, will you?”

He leaned his head into her chest. “Never, I promise.”

Samantha cupped his cheeks and leaned back to take a good, hopeful look at him. “Promise?”

“I promise. “

She placed her lips on his in a soft kiss and Blanca closed his eyes shut, expecting to offer her some of his assurance that he would make it fine. “I’m tired.”

“You should rest, princess.” He smiled and helped her lean down in bed. “Before you fall asleep, let me tell you something about me.”

Samantha purred as his fingers played with her hair. “What?”

“My real name is not Blanca.”

“I figured as much.” She chuckled. “I hope it’s something with a certain edgy feeling to it.

“Pfft, I hope it will satisfy you.” Laughter. ” My name is Sergei Varishikov. It’s nice to meet you, milady.”

 

Walking downstairs, he did not expect to find Alena still awake. He assumed more than an hour passed since he had remained with Samantha in her room, but she was there, savoring a glass of Cabernet Sauvignon. She heard his steps and turned to him. “Do you?”

“Definitely.”

He took a seat across her and took the glass to his lips, emptying it in a go. He realized only too late he must have looked like a lout. “Long day.” He sighed and extended his glass for a refill.

“You look like someone who knows his drinks, so I will forgive you this time. “ Alena chuckled and their glasses let out a loud clink. “How is she?”

“Devastated is an understatement.” Blanca declared, playing with the red liquid in his glass. “Now that I know the truth, I…”

“You scared?”

“No, that’s not what I meant to say.” He emptied the glass yet again and put it down. “I feel useless. It’s like I cannot fight any bad things that are happening to her and I feel so helpless.”

Alena rose from her seat and seated herself beside him, enveloping him into a silent hug. Blanca flinched at the unexpected contact. His body gave in to her warmth and collapsed into her, his face burrowed in the crook of her shoulder.

“There, there. You shouldn’t take the blame for something that happened before you even met, Sergei. Here, put your head in my lap.”

“I cannot possibly—“

“It has always calmed Alexander. I suspect it will work for you too.”

Blanca didn’t protest any longer and made himself comfortable in her lap. He didn’t notice his hair was untied until Alena’s finger curled through his messy locks the same way his did in his lover’s hair. His eyes were obsessed with the small flame in the fireplace.

“You probably told her you wouldn’t leave. But you are.”

He gave up on questioning how she knew. A mother always does. “There’s so much I have to repair, so many things I need to finish. But I’m not leaving her. If anything, I’m set on being by her side.”

“You love Sam, don’t you?”

Blanca’s lids closed and a feeble tear escaped. “God knows I do. I apologize for being anything but worthy of that.”

“I’d never leave my daughter to any other man.”

“When did you find out, Mrs. Crawford?”

“Alena. Well, Sergei, right after it happened. And I wondered how many people it would take for her to take the first shy step to healing. Maybe you are her first step.”

 

The next morning, the tempting smell of grilled bacon and French toast traveled all the way upstairs and woke Samantha almost instantly. She mewled softly as she straightened her body and the soft smile sketched on her lips faded into a pout when she didn’t see Blanca by her side.

“Sergei…?”

She touched her lips upon the memory of their heated kiss and felt a familiar buzz in her stomach. His name sounded so perfect bubbling out of her lips. It was enough to make her weak in the knees. She groaned as she left the comfort of the bed and walked slowly downstairs, in hopes of finding the man she was looking for. She saw her mother peacefully filling two glasses with orange juice, but never a third.

“Oh, honey!” Alena smiled and pulled her daughter in a hug. “I thought you wouldn’t open your eyes!”

“Mom, where’s Sergei?”

Alena pulled back and took her daughter’s hand. “He is not here.”

Samantha felt her universe collapsing. “Not here? You mean he’s gone? But he promised!”

“There’s a letter on the coffee table for you.”

Samantha rushed to retrieve the piece of paper and barely opened the envelope with the tremor of her hands.

_Dear Samantha,_

_I know it’s not right to disappear like this after all the hope I’ve promised you, but I swear to you, I am not leaving you behind, no matter the cost. Last night, I revealed my real name to you, and this name comes with heavy baggage which I will gladly unpack with you. Just not until you nurse yourself back to health._

“Ash? You there?”

Blanca’s SUV was flying on the highway back to Manhattan in a race against time.

_“We’re all here. Ian arrived too. Everything is just as you instructed.”_

“Good. I’m thirty miles away from Manhattan.”

 

_[…]There’s the medicine I brought from the hospital and Hannah’s faithful prescription. I know you will manage to make everything just fine without me babysitting you. You’re the strongest woman I have ever met._

“You dick!” Samantha felt warm tears circling her orbs.

_There’s so much you have yet to discover about me and believe me, you will. But there are still some things I have to put in place and I cannot until I know you’re safe and sound. Your mother will take care of you and I… I will come back to you._

_“You know this is eighty-five percent suicidal, right? We might not get out alive.”_ Ian warned on the other end of the line.

“We can and we will. I swear to you I will get your wife and child out of their prisons and then I’ll slit Orlov’s neck. There’s a promise I have to keep now. Someone I also have to go back to.”

_“And the son?”_

“I’ll make him wish he was in Hell.”

_“Sergei,”_ Ash intervened. _“You might not be able to come back from that place if you go there.”_

“I am well aware. I regret not telling her…”

_I love her._

 

_[..]But if by any chance I do not return, I need you to pull yourself together, with or without me. I know there’s a part of you you won’t ever get back, but there’s so many you’ll gain. People who’ll be by your side in dark times. I just hoped I would take all the blame and the pain you inflicted upon yourself. Until then,_

_Yours faithfully,_

_Sergei._

**Author's Note:**

> I would like tio know what you guys think about my first work here so I will be waiting for your words! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
